Ticket to Life
by GreyLoki
Summary: If you never lived, but watched someone else live their life, how would you react when you're finally able to live? Your choices and experiences are now your own. How would you cope with your new found freedom? Watch Gumball's conscience take his turn with his Ticket to Life.
1. Just another Day

**This is my first story published online. I would like honest critiques, but please be gentle.**

**I Do Not Own The Amazing World of Gumball, just the OCs you meet.**

**Just so you know my OC's thoughts are in italics (the words that are leaning to the right) and Gumball's will be in bold (the thicker words)**

**I'm somewhat sarcastic, I'm sincerely sorry. Both for my sarcasm and common mistakes in my story.**

~Day 0~

_'I see everything he sees. Hear what he hears. Feel what he feels. The pain of being like this almost unbearable. He never listens to me... Can he even hear me? I guess... he neglected me for so long my screams of common sense can't reach him... I'm useless aren't I? I don't care anymore. If he won't listen to me I won't guide him anymore. Just let me out! Out of this prison in his mind! It's painful to sit and watch. I want to act, move, dance. Something! It's torture watching him play "Dodj or Dahr" so many times and feeling the pain. Although I've noticed his resistance to pain increasing, I don't want to keep feeling it. When will my time come?_

_'Gumball Watterson... How is it that in a family with names like Anias, Nicole, Richard, and Darwin they name their son Gumball? Even if Richard has the IQ lower than a bag of corn, Nicole should have put her foot down at Gumball's birth, but hey she's somewhat of an enabler so... It's just that all of his pet fish got normal names, all of them Darwin of course. Goodness. I'd blame his name for his antics, but I know better. Even if his name was Steven he'd still be a lovable, destructive goof._

_'Yea... I said lovable. I can't bring myself to hate the kid, even if he doesn't listen to me. He has this charisma that he can get so many people to like him. Tobias, the rainbow kid, is rich and seems somewhat popular and he still hangs with Gumball from time to time. Even Banana Joe, why does Elmore have so many weird names,is kinda the third to Gumball and Darwin's duo. Gumball's bullies can't even hate him. Tina sees him as a friend, typical Tsundere, and Jamie is tolerant of him. Carie, Teri, Penny, Masami; so many names ending with the e sound; Bobert, etc... The only ones I can say who definitively hate him are Ms./Mr. Simian; can't tell half the time; and Penny's dad._

_'Is he annoying? Yes. Does he cause thousands of dollars in damages? Yes. Is he stupid? Yes and no; if put more effort into thinking before he acted there'd be less stupid craziness. But can you hate him? Not likely. If it wasn't for the bad things happening around him I would say he was a Gary Sue of his own life. Some important stuff just work for him. He still needs a conscience, but I'm sick of being it. I want a life of my own. Some day... I might get my wish.'_

~Day 1~

Be-Beep be-beep be-beep...

The alarm has been going off for half an hour now. I don't mind the darkness I see, but I really don't want to look at the inside of Gumball's eyelids.

_'Wake up lazy bones! Today's Sunday, you got one more day of doing jack,'_ I yell in the back of my mind. I know this is futile, but hey, it keeps me sane... Not really. How can I be sane when I'm just apart of this guy's mind. Being an ignored conscience is brutal. No control, no choice, and no one to "talk" to is heck.

_'SOMEONE WAKE THIS BLUE CAT UP!' _I yell once more.

_Be-beep be-beep be-beep_

"Hey. Gumball? It's time to get up," said a voice of innocence.

_'Thank yooouu, Darwin!'_

Darwin Raglin Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson III, the third orange pet fish of the family. Also, the only one to grow legs and develop, mentally, past 8 years old.

"Come on Gumball. It's 10:30. Get up."

Slowly Gumball yawns, sits up and begins to open his eyes.

_'Finally! I can se... Oh my goodness the sun burns the eyes!'_

Gumball closes his tight and rubs the sleep from them. "Mornin' Dude," he says as begins to get outta bed, "So what's planned for today?"

"Well," Darwin pulls a piece of paper from behind his back.

_'Where did he keep that?'_

"First, we sit and watch cartoons for 2 hours, then video games for 2 more..."

_'Wow, sounds like an exciting and mentally stimulating day so far.'_

"Then we go to the park to hang with Tobias, Banana Joe, and Bobert," Darwin finished with that innocent smile, like nothing is wrong in the world. By this time Gumball had gotten dressed in his signature outfit: light blue denim pants, white-ish tan long sleeved sweater and no shoes.

_'What no shower? *inner sigh* So that makes it the 4__th__day without washing?' _sarcastically _'So nice...'_

"Well buddy, lets get started," I can feel Gumball smile lightly as he said this.

Darwin puts on his own signature clothes, socks and green shoes only.

_'Nother day in da nude, Darwin?_

As they descend down the stairs Gumball smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. Nicole; Gumball's mother, who he resembles (only taller than him); is cooking a small breakfast for the family. Anias and Richard are already sitting at the table waiting. Both of them pink bunnies. Richard is big; in height and weight, reads at the 2nd grade level, and has a child-like innocence like Darwin. How did he get Nicole? Anias, I call her Ms. Einstein, the baby of the family at 6. She's about half Gumball's height and five times smarter. She's basically smart enough to have graduated from a university, but for some reason she goes to Elmore Junior high with Gumball and Darwin. I think it's the stigma of being a Watterson.

"Morning boys!" Richard greeting them with his warm, somewhat dimwitted smile as they enter the dining room.

"Morning Mr. Dad!" Darwin replying the same way.

"Good Morning," Replied Gumball with a yawn. "Morning Anias."

The small bunny in her slightly perky voice says, "Morning. What do you have planned for the day?"

'_Oh, you know same old same old. Stimulating study sessions and homework,'_ I sarcastically think to myself.

"Oh, you know same old same old. Stimulating study sessions and homework," Gumball replied.

_What? _I asked shocked.

"What?" Everyone else asked the same thing, looking flabbergasted.

'_I know right he stole my sentence! Can he really hear me?'_

"Sike!" he said laughing. Everyone actually sighed in relief, they must of thought the world was coming to an end. He continues, "Me and Darwin are just gonna due the usual."

His mom enters with the breakfast she made, "Sometimes I wish that you would actually do that, you know?" She place the dishes on the table; scrambled eggs, slightly crispy bacon, and hash browns.

"Everything looks good honey," says Richard who looked at the food as if he hadn't eaten yesterday.

"Thanks Richard," replied Nicole.

After everyone got their share Gumball was staring at the hashbrowns on his fork.

'**You know this coulda been Idaho's cousin**,' he thought as I felt his mouth salivate.

'_Who thinks like that?'_ I yelled.

4 mind numbing hours later

Gumball and Darwin had finished gaming an hour early cause Nicole wanted them to get outta the house and play. So decided to play a quick game of "Dodj or Dahr" in the backyard. Now Gumball is walking to the park with a few scratches and what feels like a broken rib. How did he increase his pain threshold to the point of walking off broken bones.

"What are we gonna do at the park, dude?" Gumball finally asked.

"I don't know," Darwin replied with a look of questioning on his face. "Tobias just said to be at the park by 4 o'clock."

'**I hope this isn't a prank or something,**' thought Gumball knowing that Tobias pulls a couple of cheap tricks on Gumball and vice versa. They made it to the park, but didn't see the fluffy rainbow headed kid or the strip happy banana. As they entered Gumball sees a small white robot walking towards the rock formation near the lake.

"Hey, there's Bobert," said Gumball, "Hey, Bobert, over here."

Bobert turned his head to see who called out to him. He look in Gumball's direction and I guess used a zoom function as his eye did that unusual camera thing. He look as happy as a robot kid could and motioned for Darwin and Gumball to approach.

"Friend Gumball. Friend Darwin. It is quite elating to see you," Bobert greeted as they got closer.

_'I don't know why, but... I like the way this guy talks'_ I thought to myself.

**'How come he talks like that?'** thought Gumball. I already knew we differed in thoughts, but he doesn't hate the way Bobert talks. He just thinks it's different. Nothing wrong with that. Gumball's also "different."

"Hey Bobert," Darwin begins, "Do you know why Tobias wanted us to meet at the park?"

_'I know why,'_ I thought out loud. Sometimes I really wish Gumball could hear me here in the back of his mind. _'Who usually meets here on Sunday and what do they do?'_

"It is most likely to observe the cheerleaders as they practice their routine," informed Bobert, "They have scheduled to meet here every Sunday for the last six months."

"Oh," Darwin looked like he wasn't quite sure why Tobias would want to watch them. Isn't innocence precious? Gumball on the other hand... Well let me tell you what I feel his body doing (age appropriately). His heart is beating as fast as a jackhammer, his palms have gotten a bit clammy, and I feel a lovestruck smile on his face. If you don't know; Penny, the cute peanut with antlers, is a cheerleader. Gumball is helplessly in love with her, but to nervous to say this to her. He also doesn't know that she likes him the same way, but she doesn't appear nervous around him, not like he is around her anyway.

_'Come on, Gumball. Just breath,'_ I instructed, not like he can hear me.

**'I would totally hug Tobias if it wouldn't...'** he stopped in mid thought. **'Wait a minute'**

"Why are you here, Bobert?" he asked. "You don't seem like you would enjoy watching."

"He's hear to record everything," said a voice with a matter-of-fact tone. Gumball and Darwin looked around, but couldn't put a face to the voice. Then it spoke again, "Up here."

Gumball look and see Tobias looking down from the rock cliff. His rainbow face has this smug look on as if it's saying, "Nice idea, right? I thought of it before you could."

"Sup Tobias," greeted Gumball. "Where's Banana Joe?"

"He's up here looking for a good place for Bobert to catch everything," He replied. "Hurry and get up here or you'll miss everything."

Gumball didn't need to be told twice climbing up the slightly steep rock face. He was ignoring the sharp pain in his side from the hurt rib.

'Tsk... How can you not feel this pain in your side, dude,' I thought, 'you're not supercat or anything.' Now I realized that I'm whining while the Gumball, the one who's in control is brushing it off like nothing. I would feel kinda sad, I guess, if it wasn't for Gumball's emotions overwriting mine.

As Gumball reached the top he saw Tobias had set some small snacks to enjoy while watching the show. Banana Joe had directed Bobert where he could sit to see everything. Darwin had held out a fin to help Gumball up.

"How'd you beat me up here?" He asked.

Darwin pointed back to Bobert, "He used his extending legs. You could have hitched a ride if you didn't rush up the side." At this point I could feel Gumball's face heat up in embarrassment.

_'Think before leap, Gumball.'_ I'm starting to enjoy the thought of seeing the cheerleaders practice. Maybe that's Gumball "infecting" me again. _'Well lets see what's happening Gumball'_

Gumball strolled over to the edge and saw the cheerleaders getting warmed up. He could see everyone. Masami, the rich cloud; Molly Collins, the friendly sauropod; Teri, the cute hypochondriac paper bear; Carmen, the cactus; and Leslie, the potted flower whose also the only boy on the squad. Gumball's eyes scanned over the scene until he saw a certain peanut with antlers. Penny Fitzgerald, a nice girl with kind eyes and sweet voice, was leading the squad through small drills.

Gumball couldn't take his eyes off her. Since I could only see what he could see I learned to observe everything through the periphery of his sight. As I glanced around I noticed he was too close to the edge. I know he can take pain, but a fall from about three stories coupled with his hurt side and we're looking at hospitalization.

Nervously I try and say, _'Gumball... Slowly and safely... back away from th...'_

"GUMBALL!" Darwin calling him startled Gumball and he quickly turned. At this time his foot slipped off the edge. At the same time small pieces of the cliff cracked off. Now Gumball is falling and I'm along for the ride watching from the back of his mind. I scream in Gumball's mind as he screams out loud. I see the ground close in and at the last moment he closed his eyes. The impact hurt, a lot, and I could feel repeated hits along his back. The pressure from the last few hits lingered and I realized Gumball is now trapped under the rubble.

"Help me," I weakly think aloud as I lose consciousness.


	2. Wake Up and Feel

**Thanks for the views and reviews you left. And to NeoNimbus, thank you for your helpful tip. I was kinda nervous 'bout this.**

**I Do Not Own The Amazing World of Gumball. That's Cartoon Network's property.**

**Nor do I own any songs referenced within the story (while writing I listened to a music app and heard some things that was relevant to my OC's thoughts).**

**This time Gumball's thoughts will not be heard by my OC, but my OC's is still in Italics.**

**There will be a poll to give him a name, after I figure out how to do that.**

**Well enjoy the story and again I apologize for sarcasm and mistakes.**

~Day 1 continues~

I felt pain throughout the entire body as I gained consciousness. Throbbing migraine from the blows to the head rocked me the moment I tried to think. Thinking straight was going to be painful. I tried to get my mental bearings, but then I realized something.

_ 'Gumball? Why aren't we moving?'_ I thought aloud. If I was conscious and Gumball wasn't I would still be able to hear and see his dreams, but... There wasn't a colorful array of chaos or emotion that is a constant with his dreams. I couldn't even hear his thoughts.

_ 'Please be ok...'_ I couldn't help but feel sad. As I cried on the inside I felt tears well up in his eyes. _'Thank goodness. He's alive... he's with me,'_ I thought to myself. As relief overtook me I began waiting for others to come and help get him out of the rubble. I don't know how long I waited, but after a while I was questioning why no one came to help. I'm pretty sure Darwin saw him fall so Tobias, Banana Joe, and Bobert should know he's under these rocks. Right?

_ 'Come on, Gumball wake up,'_ I weakly coaxed. _'Just open your eyes.'_ As I remembered the feeling of Gumball opening his eyes I saw that his eyes were slowly opening. The sight was pitch black. I couldn't see any light.

_ 'Great!'_ I weakly exclaimed. At the same time I heard him speak.

"Great..." he said weakly.

_ 'What?'_ I thought confused and at the same time...

"What?" he repeated.

_ 'How's that happening?'_

"How's that happening?"

I was scared. Why was he repeating what I thought? It couldn't be... could it? I remembered the feeling of Gumball making a fist then something unexpected happened. He made a fist.

"I... I-I have control?" I said aloud. At that moment I was so scared. Was Gumball... gone?

"No!" I weakly exclaimed. "You'll be alright, Gumball." I felt desperate. Gumball needed help and if no was coming... I'll help. Moving was second nature as I struggled to release our body from the rubble. The rocks and boulders were heavy, but my determination to get Gumball out gave me strength. As I finally got out I looked up and sighed thankfully. Then I realized that I made my first ever choice with my tragic freedom. This thought was confusing, but I was exhausted so I closed our eyes and slumped over slightly.

"We're out Gumball," I said, "We're out." I needed to get us home. I opened our eyes and saw something surprising. The park was empty and the sky was dark.

_ 'It's night?'_ I asked inwardly. _'Where did everyone go?'_ I was sore all over. It hurt to move, but I had to get help. I got up onto our feet and looked at our body. There no visible cuts, but I could feel the bruises. There were small scratches on our pads/palms. Gumball's clothes were dirty with one small rip at the knee of his jeans. and hobbled to the gate of the park. Gumball's body started to feel a little better as I kept going.

_ 'There we go, pain resistance to the rescue,'_ I thought._ 'Now to look for someone to take us to the hospital.'_ Walking down the sidewalk with no streetlight working gave off a feeling of not just dread, but of elation. The feeling of not being constricted by a body I couldn't control was incredible. Being forced to move in a way I didn't like or want felt wrong. I was in a mental prison, but now as free as can be. I felt conflicted with this feeling. I was here to help Gumball make right choices, safe decisions, or calculated risks. With being ignored, however, I grew to desire my own life... my own body.

"Is this my chance?" I said aloud feeling a slight smile creep onto my face. Shocked I slapped myself, "No! No! You can't think like that. Gumball is our responsibility and we can't abandon him."

_'This wasn't about me,'_ I thought. _'No one knows me. I can't forsake him for a life that isn't mine.'_ At that point I noticed someone ahead of me. They were under a working streetlight talking to someone out of view.

_ 'Finally someone.'_

Gathering new strength I began to briskly walk towards the person. As I got closer I could here them talking.

"By the way, did you here about the accident in the park today?" said a voice I didn't recognize. I began to slow down and just listened as I approached.

"Here about it? I was there, dude!" replied a voice I definitely knew.

_ 'Rocky Robinson!'_ I was glad to hear his voice, but I stopped when I realized... _'He was there?'_

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Gumball fall off that cliff,' He continued. "I thought he would be ok since he went through worse before."

"I guess that's true. I saw him and his friend jump off their school rooftop and land face first on the sidewalk," I cringed when Rocky's friend reminded me of that. The memory of Gumball and Darwin's detention escape is not pretty. "They got up and just limped off like it's something that happens all the time."

"Well," Rocky started again, "it kinda is. But back to the park scene. Just after Gumball hit the ground a lot rocks and boulders from the cliff fell over him. He was trapped under them."

"Wow, I can't believed he survived that," replied the other guy.

_ 'Wait... What?'_ I thought to myself. 'How do they know Gumball survived? We were buried under those rocks for hours!' I felt our face heat up with red-hot fury.

"I know right after me and his friends dug him out we called an ambulance to get him," Rocky said with a slightly sad tone in his voice. My anger subsided and was replaced with horrified confusion.

_'What does he mean? Gumball's right here... He's lying, he's got to be...'_ I wouldn't believe what I was hearing._ 'How could he have picked Gumball out of the rubble? We were still there. There's no way...'_ I drifted off into a nearby alley. I laid our, or should I say My, back against a wall. I was still listening to their conversation.

"I saw him as I left the hospital after my check up. He was being unloaded off the ambulance and rushed into the ER," commented Rocky's friend. "He didn't look too bad though. Just a few bumps, bruises, and small scratches."

Beep beep...

"Is that the alarm clock?" I quietly asked myself. "Right this is a dream. Gumball will wake up and I'll be back in his mind."

"Oh crap dude, it's almost midnight!" Rocky exclaimed, "I gotta get back home! My ol' man is gonna have a fit if I'm not home soon."

"Well you better hurry man," said his friend. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yea, see ya," at that I heard the steps of someone running. It was getting closer so looked through the opening of the alley and for a brief second I saw Rocky running past. The look of worry on his face. I felt worried too. Not for the same reason, but because if what he said is true then...

"Who am I? What am I?"

I slowly my back slid down the wall until I was sitting down. I look about, yet not looking at my surroundings. I focus on nothing... I just sit there scared of the my own existence. I know that there are somethings that can't be explained. I know that most of them happen around the Wattersons, but...

_ 'What is gonna happen to me?'_ This question has been in my mind ever since I began to have my own mind within Gumball's. However, I never thought that this would happen. Not once.

I pick myself off the ground and exit the alley. I look towards the working streetlight, no one was under it anymore. I look about and notice the street sign, Broken Dreams Boulevard. Fitting since, for once, I'm all alone. I follow the street not knowing where else to go. Slowly I walked down the street in pain. The physical pain has ceased, but emotionally there was excruciating pain that I didn't know how to deal with.

_ 'Here I am dealing with an existential crisis at about 6 hours old.'_ I thought to myself trying to bring a smile to my face. I notice that my view has been blurred, I have been unknowingly crying. I stop and wipe my eyes. The fur on my face matted down with the tears I've cried. Even the fur on my hand sticking up like a cow-lick. The feeling of tears on my face and hand is not one I'm used to. Gumball was usually happy go lucky and never cried this much.

I shudder as I realize these memories aren't mine, but his. I and notice I have walked to a condemned apartment building at the end of the street. I look around and notice that I walked into the part of Elmore that Gumball never went. The feeling of the night air has finally penetrated my thoughts, it is an uncomfortable cold. Not sure what else to do I enter the condemned building.

The door lets out a long squeak as I forced it open. Everything from the broken stairs and reception desk is covered with a thick coat of dust. Most of the furniture in the rooms looked like it was from the late 90's; Pine shelves and dressers, what-used-to-be-white kitchens with ivy trellis wallpaper, and big pear prints on the walls.

_'The building looked as if no one took care of it for years,'_ I thought, _'might be why it was condemned.'_ I looked about the first floor of the building until I found what I really need, an intact bed. The last couple hours took a lot out of me, sleep is what I wanted.

_ 'I'll deal with my situation tomorrow, too tired,'_ I thought as I plopped face down into the musty bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off...

**Thanks for continuing to read.**

**There will be a poll on my profile page to determine my OC's name.**

**There is a theme to the choices can you tell me what it is.**

**If you have a guess send me a PM with your main choice of the names.**

**If you guess right I'll add one more vote towards it.**

**And once again thank you for reading.**


	3. Choices Choices Choices

**Welcome back.**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating. Balancing writing my stuff and life in general has proven difficult... And I like it. :)**

**Was surprised that anyone thought my story was good at all(No Sarcasm).**

**I think it's a given, but...**

**I apologize for minor (or major) mistakes and my sarcasm.**

**Well here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>All I see is midnight purple shadows shifting and turning. It's all so familiar. I watch as the shadows converges to one spot in front of me. Its movement like water, it mesmerized me as it pulls itself into the spot.<p>

'Beautiful,' is the only thing I thought.

The shadows pulled themselves into that spot leaving shining white walls in its place. I squint and shade from the light it creates. Looking about I feel an overwhelming sense of familiarity and fear. I look back at the shadows and notice that they're shaping themselves. The once formless amalgam of shadows has taken the shape of three doors, each one a different color. The one on the right is orange, the middle is blue, and the left is pink.

_ 'They look familiar,'_ I thought as I tried to put what has happened into something that made sense. The doors then opened with blinding lights coming from them. I closed and shielded my eyes as soon as the light hit them. I slowly opened them and noticed I was standing in a hall. Along the walls were red lockers that were periodically interrupted by brown doors.

_ 'Wait...'_ I begin to think, _'Is this... Elmore Junior High?'_ As I look around the hall and into the rooms. Each one so far had a blackboard with a big desk to its side and opposite a group of smaller desks.

_ 'This is weird,'_ I thought, _'but then again how is my situation normal?'_ I walk to the end of the hall where it turns a corner when I here some weird noises. They sounded slight rhythmic scraping and clanking. I slowly lean pass the corner to see what could be making those noises. As I look and see someone in a hospital gown with a crutch moving down the hall. They were coming in my direction thankfully, did not want my first actual dream to have someone's butt hanging out and mooning me.

I notice the person was getting closer and I can hear him calling out, "Hello... Is there anyone here?" His voice it was unmistakable, it was mine. That had to mean that...

"Hey!" I yelled as I came from around the corner.

"Ahh!" he fell onto his tail startled. "Wh-Who are you?" he asked nervously.

_ 'Really dude?'_ I thought to myself as I walk towards him. _'Wait...'_ I give myself a facepalm then look back Gumball.

"Who do I look like to you?" I ask him as I reach with my hand out to help him up.

"You kinda look like..." he begins as he gets up onto his feet, "Me?"

_ 'Well... I guess I would. This __**IS**__ my dream,'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah..." he continues, "You look like me, but you have these weird looking dots on your face."

"Eh?" I responded.

"Right under your eyes, dude," he pointed out. I look around, but can't find a mirror and any reflecting items.

"Well, again, who are you?" he asks again. I look back at him wondering what I should tell him.

_ 'Can I really tell him what I am?'_ I ask myself.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway," I respond.

"Try me," was all he said

_ 'Well... It can't hurt, right? I mean it's not like he would remember this when he wakes up,'_ I start debating to myself. _ 'On the other hand, though, how would he react? Would he accept me or shun me?'_

"Hellloooo," he says in a somewhat distorted voice. I look at him wondering what just happened. It seems that he noticed this, "What the... What?" The distortion becomes more clear and it branches from his voice as the lockers begin melting along the hall.

"What's going on?" I ask worried, my voice also distorting.

"I don't know," he responds. The ceiling crumbles away due to an invisible force. In its place is a starry night sky that begins swirling around. Then columns shoot from the floor one by one. I feel scared, I just wanted to run away...

_ 'I can't leave Gumball,'_ I thought to myself. I turn and grab Gumball and tell him to run, but he was too afraid to move. As he opened his mouth to say something he thrown into the air by column that shot up from under him. I fall on my back and look up into the sky.

"GUMBALL!" I yell as I feel the floor begin to crumble under me. Before I could react the ground gives out and I fall.

"AAHHHH!" There was nothing to grab onto. I was falling into darkness. Still screaming I close my eyes so I wouldn't see what my fate would be. Then...

**~Day 2~**

BAM!

"Gah!" Pain entered my face as it slammed into something. My eyes well up in pain. I open them and see a room not entirely familiar. Pear prints along the wall and ivy trellis wallpaper in the adjacent kitchen reminds me of where I am. I seem to have fell out of that musty bed.

"What a way to wake up in the morning," I say aloud. I notice that there is light entering the room from a broken window over the bed. There is now a lot of dust in the air, must have disturbed it when I fell.

"Ahh... ah... snikt," I sneezed from the dust and got up off the floor. Looking around I instantly felt hurt. Not physically, but my heart and mind just felt depressed.

_ 'What should I do?'_ I asked myself. _'I have no friends, family, or anything. Just these ruined, copied clothes on my copied back._

_ 'Can't believe I'm brooding. Over something I had no control over.'_

I felt my face for any bumps or sore spots. When I reached my forehead there was a slight sting. I got up on my feet and looked for the bathroom. There was a door across the way of the bed that was left ajar. It creaked as I slowly opened it, revealing a busted mid-sized bathroom.

The toilet, on the right wall, covered with dust and possibly ancient refuse, _'no thanks.'_ Straight across from the door was the shower/bathtub, which once seemed porcelain white, now caked with dust and dirt. The sink, to the left of the door, had a corner broken off which found its way behind the toilet.

_ 'Okay... I can't make this work,'_ I thought as I looked over the room, _'but it's all I got.'_ I slowly walked to the sink avoiding broken glass and sink fragments. All while barefoot.

_ 'How come Nicole can't afford shoes for everybody?'_ I thought to myself. Standing in front of the sink I look into the mirror. All I see is dust. I take my hand and cover it with the edge of my sleeve then wipe the mirror. When I'm done I finally get to see My face.

_ 'Yeah... I'm a copy...'_ The face looking back at me was exactly like Gumball's, _'six whiskers, orange nose, pointy blue ears with a purple tint, and a..._

_ 'What the... what...'_ I look back at my ears and see that there's a faint purple/lavender tint within the fur on them.

_ 'Cool. Not entirely a copy,'_ I thought to myself. I go back over my face to see if there is anything else I missed. Immediately I see two deep purple dots under my left eye. Both were the size of a marker bottom. Even my right eye had the same dots under it.

_ 'That actually looks nice,'_ I thought smiling to myself. The joy I felt knowing that I'm not an exact copy filled my heart. I could see tears of happiness well-up in my eyes. I closed them and calmed down just a bit when...

Crash!

_ 'What the...'_ I thought after I heard a clamor. I went to the room door and slowly opened it. Not seeing anything, but still curious I left the room and stood in the middle of the hall. Not sure what made the noise I decided to not make a noise in response, instead I closed my eyes and listened. For a few seconds I couldn't hear anything, but my quiet breathing.

I was about to give up and head back to the room when I heard a low groan coming from down the hall to my left. I opened my eyes and slowly stalked down hall, making as little noise as possible with back to the wall on the right. I got to the end of the hall as it turns to the right and keeping close to the wall I peeked around the corner.

There it was, the thing that made that loud crashing noise. Sal Left Thumb, the fingerprint robber Gumball and Darwin unwittingly helped rob a convenience store, was lying on the ground unconscious. I looked up from him and saw an open window 6 ft high on the wall and snickered.

_ 'Really dude?'_ I taunted in my mind, _'Gumball jumped off the roof of four-story school, landed face first and limped away. Pfft. Weakling. Well what can expect of the guy who got knocked out after being hit with sausage?'_ I was about to walk away when I noticed his usual loot sack's goods spread across the floor. Stacks on stacks of money was all over the floor. I began debating on what I should do.

_ 'Ok, there is a lot of money here,'_ I started, _'and I have nothing, but the clothes on my back. And I doubt he counted all of it._

_ 'On one hand I could take a little for myself before he wakes up and leave him here. If I do that I wouldn't be any better than Sal. Or I could do the right thing get the cops and have him arrested. If I do that then Gumball will either get credit or I would be discovered as a "clone" of Gumball and sent somewhere for testing._

_ 'Hmmmm... Either take some money and be a common thief. Or report him and possibly be a test subject for the rest of my new life.'_

This is my first real choice away from Gumball. As a conscience I can't condone stealing, but then again, I'm not conscience anymore.

I look back at Sal and sigh as I make my decision...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thanks for continuing to read Ticket to Life.<strong>

**My poll, on my Profile page, will stay up for a week from the upload date of this chapter.**

**If you have any critiques please use the review section (Obviously),**

**but if you have any helpful tips feel free to message me.**

**Thanks again for following the story.**


	4. Day to Myself

**Welcome to chapter 4**

**The choice my of my OC's name has been decided by those who went and voted**

**It will be in this chapter he'll tell others**

**No more apologies, said sorry a lot already.**

**And since you continue to read I guess you have forgiven me.**

**Any Song referenced is the exact song I was listening to as I got to that point in my writing.**

**(Weirdly the song fits)**

**Also I went and took something from the first chapter, see if you notice it**

**Now...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Before we continue I just want to say something. Don't you dare judge me for my decision. You will give your two cents and give me grief, but this isn't your life... It's mine. I have to live with my decisions now. Being a conscience meant I had to lead a weird blue cat down a morally correct road, but you what I failed.<em>

_I gave him advice and he couldn't or wouldn't listen. And I... I don't know which is worse. Now I have my chance to live and decide for myself. You wanna know the differences between me and him? 1) I know what is the "right" and "wrong" decisions. 2) I can learn from MY mistakes. 3) He has a family and friends who can support him and help him when he makes a bad decision. I DO NOT._

_I don't want to have these reminders coming from random people who think they know what is best. You've never been in my position. I didn't run away. I wasn't given up by my parents. I just began my existence. The people I "know" don't... even know... that I exist._

_So remember that when you criticize or mock me. You've never been in my position and you never will._

~Day 2 Continues~

I have no one to turn to without fearing for my new life. Sal Left Thumb is unconscious on the floor right in front of me. I am in a condemned apartment from the 90s. Nothing to my name and there is a lot of money spread out on the floor of the hall.

I look at Sal then back at the money. I close my eyes.

_'No excuses...'_ I think to myself, _'Make a choice'_

At that I open them bend down and pick up one stack at my feet. I Seeing as all the bills were fifties I thumbed and counted each bill. This is a skill I developed in Gumball's head when he wouldn't read or count and just went.

As I finished I knew that each stack had at most $1000 dollars. That was more than what Nicole had at any given time. Without even realizing I did it, I had pocketed that one stack.

_'Wha...'_ I stopped that reprimanding thought and replied, _'I have nothing and he's a thief with all this money. I might not deserve it, but what would I be able to do without it?'_

At that slowly backed away from the scene, turned around, rounded the corner, and went back to the room I used earlier. Once I got back I closed the door and sat on the musty bed with my eyes closed. I had this chill in my spine that wouldn't go away. My first actual choice, that could have consequences, has me strung out. I started "debating" with myself, another thing that started in Gumball's mind, about what I just did.

_'Well first time out and I can't do the right thing,'_ I thought to myself.

In my mind I responded, _'What do you expect? I don't have any support system. And the fact remains that this was a better decision.'_

_'How is this better!?'_ I fired back. _'You just stole from a criminal! You could be counted as an accomplice.'_

_'Right,'_ I thought sarcastically, _'Like anyone is gonna be able to link him to me, the boy with NO HISTORY!'_

WHAP!

There was a sharp pain in my forehead and knuckles. Opening my eyes I saw that I just double punched myself in the head. I guess that is a defense mechanism for my mind, so in wouldn't tear itself apart? Now I'm having questions about my own body.

I remove my fists from my head and look at them. I don't feel as stressed anymore. As a matter of fact, I feel calmer than ever. Since the time I woke up under those rocks in the park, I have been one stressed out ball of fur.

"Thank you," I say aloud to myself

_'Well,'_ I think to myself, _'what's done is done. I'll deal with the consequences when I cross that bridge.'_

"Graahh!" Someone just let out a pained shout. That nearly made me fall off the bed.

_'Guess Sal finally woke up,'_ I thought to myself. I became nervous once again, hoping he didn't count the money before getting here. Being as quiet as possible I listen for Sal. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall. The pattern makes me believe that Sal is limping. The sound got louder and louder until it stopped right outside my door.

_'Really?'_ I thought whacked out by stress, _'Right outside my door? Guess the universe just wants me hurt.'_

"Heh. Those suckers ain't gonna find me here," I heard him, his voice as crass as ever. Although muffled by the door his breathing and speech seemed labored.

_'He's still hurt from his fall,'_ I thought to myself. Knowing that he was in pain calmed me. Not because I like the idea he's hurt, but it would give me a chance to overpower him if I'm found. Hoping I wouldn't have to do that, I listened to see if he was moving, but as luck would have it I heard...

Bump..

It sounded as if something was resting against the door to the room.

_'Really?'_ I thought to myself. _'Can't believe this. Here I am in a messed up and abandoned apartment, with a grand in my pocket; which I took from a criminal, and said criminal is resting against the door to the very room I'm hiding in. Karma? BUMP YOU!'_

"This place seems like a nice spot to lay low in,' I heard Sal say from the other side of the door. "Nobody lives around here and, from the looks of the traffic on the way here, nobody comes through here very often."

_'Again karma... Bump you.'_

I began looking around to see what I could do to get out of this situation before I'm found. I slowly got up and looked at the window above the bed. It was slightly open and seemed wide enough to get my head through. Looking back at the door I knew that there were only a few choices; Try and stay quiet in this room and hope he doesn't open the door, open the door myself and try to run before he gets a chance to rob me, or climb up and out through the window and sneak away.

_'Well,'_ I thought to myself, _'let's hope my upper arm strength is good.'_

I slowly stepped up on the bed, glad that after all those years it doesn't squeak, and reached up to the window. My arms couldn't reach, just a couple of inches too short. I knew I had to jump for it, but that would make some noise that Sal might hear. I steeled my nerves took my leap...

"uhhn..."

_'Crap!'_ I thought as I let that grunt slip.

"Wazzat?" Seems that Sal caught it. As I struggled to pull my body up to the window I could hear him fumbling around on the other side of the door.

Clic-clic-click

I heard the knob of the door rattle as he began to turn it. Now with fear with filling me I found new strength and pulled myself up squeezing my head through the opening when...

BAM!

The door sounded like it was thrown open, but luckily for me I fell face first in some dirt under the window. I was outside of the apartment building now. There was a small wooded area behind it. As I heard Sal rummage through the room I picked myself and ran into the woods. I just kept running hoping I wouldn't be caught. I looked back to see if I was being followed and tripped on a root of a tree. I quickly rolled to the side and looked back. I didn't see the building anymore and couldn't any leaves being crushed except those under me. I picked myself up and looked around, seemed that I made to the end of the wooded area. Exiting the woods I found myself on a sidewalk that I remembered.

_'OH WOW!'_ I thought, _'This is near the strip mall. Wait... what are the odds..?'_

HONK!

A car whizzing by blew its horn at me and I fell on butt. I look up and see was about to step off the sidewalk.

_'Can't get caught up in my thoughts.'_ I got up to my feet and dusted myself off when I realized that my clothes were even dirtier than after the boulder accident.

"Well," I began, "can't keep these." I followed the road to the strip mall, all the while no one recognized me as Gumball. When I arrived I looked for a clothing store to replace the stuff I was wearing. Then I found one store that Gumball never entered and nervously entered.

The first thing I notice is the smell, a heavy aroma; that reminded me of Granny Jojo's house; hit me like a freighter.

"Whoa... Didn't expect that." I said aloud without thinking. Coughing a bit I shook my head a bit and got used to to the smell. I looked up and noticed a clock saying it was 10:34.

_'Guess I "should" be in school. Oh well.'_ I looked about the store for anything for me. I found frilly blouses, plaid pants, and bowler hats. I was in a shop for the elderly.

_'Guess there's nothing for me,'_ I thought as I left. I then saw store across the way that had mannequins wearing clothes aiming for young adults and teens. Its name was "Quest" 'Couldn't hurt to check it out."

As I entered some music playing. As I listened to it I heard a verse:

Up on Melancholy Hill  
><span>There's a plastic tree<span>  
><span>Are you here with me?<span>  
><span>Just looking out on the day of another dream<span>

I continued to listen to the song until it end. Don't think Gumball ever heard that song or group before, but I liked it. I felt a little better and went around looking for some stuff. Most of the clothes were high up on the walls, but they had shoes displayed just about everywhere.

_'Ok,'_ I thought, _'I can now get shoes... Nah. It would be kinda weird now that I'm used to going barefoot.' _ I pass the shoes and look at the t-shirts displayed.

"Can I help you?" asked someone with a little I-wish-wasn't-here-right-now tone. I turn towards her and see young raccoon teenager about 3 inches taller than me. Her fur was light gray with a black streak going across here eyes. She was wearing a lightly faded purple collared shirt, with name tag that said Myra, and black work trousers. She two rivet piercings in her right ear and was sucking on a sucker.

I didn't know I was staring at her until she snapped in my face and said, "Earth to kitty."

"OH, uhh... sorry," I said embarrassed looking at my feet. I could feel my face burning after that.

All she did was sigh and asked, "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

I looked back at with a stone face and replied, "Shouldn't you?"

"Touché, Kitten," she said with a slight smirk on her face. "So," she continued, "whatcha looking for?"

Looking around at the clothes then back at what I'm wearing I replied, "Well... I want something in the same style of what my current outfit used to be."

Myra chuckled a little at the tears and rips in my clothes, "Did you get in a fight with a dirty blender?"

"Nah," I answered, "a pile of rocks."

She put one hand over her eyes and shook her head, all the while smirking.

_'Guess I made a little bit of her day,'_ I thought. She took her hand down and went and looked at a couple of shirts til she took down a forest green long sleeve undershirt, a lavender t-shirt, and a purposely faded pair of gray jeans.

As she came back she handed me the clothes and said, "Here try these on. The the dressing rooms are over by the counter. By the way you wanna keep the clothes you got on?"

I looked back at the clothes I was already wearing. "No."

"Well, I'll get small bag for those and take them to the Salvation Army... or the dumpster out back," is all she said leading me to the dressing room. She had me enter and left to get the bag.

I locked the door and began taking off the rags that were once clothes. As I was standing there I realized that the underwear I was wearing, also a copy of Gumball's, was a mess.

_'Oh my g...'_ I thought gagging at the thought of me wearing them for all this time. Then something soft hit my head and fell to the ground. It was a pack of boxer-briefs.

"From how your clothes looked I... I'm guessing you might need those," Myra loudly said with a chuckle.

"Thanks..." I said as my face once again felt warm.

_'Really?'_ I thought, _'she must like to make me feel embarrassed. She doesn't even know me though.'_

I changed my underwear and put on the clothes given to me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_'I feel different from him,'_ I thought as I looked at the person in the mirror, _'like I'm separating from him more and more.'_

At that moment I noticed another song playing;

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

I was getting lost in the music when heard banging on the door.

"You done in there, Kitten?" I heard Myra asking.

"Yea..." was all I said as I picked up the clothes I changed out of. I saw a plastic store bag being pushed under the door.

"Use this for those rags you wore," Myra said. I heard her steps as she walked away from the door. I took the money from the pants I wore and placed my clothes in the bag.

_'Why was she being nice to me,'_ I began thinking as I pocketed the money, _'I know I don't look like I can even pay for this, so why even humor me?'_

I exited the dressing room and walked up to the counter. Myra was behind it tapping on the register.

"Looks like the store just lost about $70.34..." she said softly not knowing I could hear her.

"Don't tell me you think I can't pay," I said startling her.

Looking at me with that 'really?' face that seemed so natural on her face. "You saying you can?" she asked as if she 'knew' I couldn't.

"Let me have three more of the same outfit, that black backpack on the wall behind you, and..." I said looking around til I saw... "those black desert goggles on the stand and I'll pay."

With a questioning look she rang them up and said, "If you can pay for this I'll give my employee discount. It'll be $143.12, with the discount"

Without taking out all the money took out three fifties and smugly said, "Will this cover it?" giving them to Myra. She looked dumbstruck then embarrassed as she took the money and swiped them with a marker.

_'Oh I hope they aren't fake,'_ I thought, just now realizing what the marker was for, _'Do you know how grief it caused me even pocketing that money?'_

"Wow," she began, "I can tell you I wasn't expecting you to be a high-roller, Kitten."

"I know," I replied, "that blender did a number on my clothes, eh?"

We both chuckled as she gave me my change. I placed the change in a separate pocket and started packing the other clothes into the backpack. When I was done she gave me the goggles.

"Well, thanks for the business, Kitten," she said to me as I was about to leave the store.

"Thanks for the help, Myra," I replied as I left. The time on the clock above the door said it was 11:21.

I walked further into the strip and looked around for an ol' school theater playing old movies for $5. The one playing was a film titled Casablanca and Its next play time was at 12:05 I decided to take a look at the movie and went up to the ticket vendor. I asked for a ticket When I saw who was the vendor was, and no it wasn't Larry. The muffin lady from the cosmetic testing and the temp agency.

"You sure you want to see this movie, kid?" she asked, "It's not an "action-packed" movie, you know?"

_'Why the air quotes?'_ I thought for no reason at all.

"I can guess," I said in response to her questions, "it was made in the 40's, right? Anyway, I think I should broaden my horizons."

"Well ok, kid," she said, "it'll be $5 exact." I took the $5 from my change and paid for my ticket. I went in gave my ticket to the ghost attendant in the front. As I passed him by I looked about the theater. The bright yet faded red carpet felt nice on my pads. The black peeling paint had an inviting feel. I got to the doorway for the room playing the film and went through. There were a total of 7 people, not counting me. Most were elderly, but there was one other kid Gumball's age up near the front. I walked down the aisle to where he sat and quietly asked, "Can I sit there?" motioning to the seat to his right near the middle of the room.

He looked up at me then the seat. He was a dog kid with mahogany colored fur with a white ring around his left eye. He was wearing dark tank-top, black jean shorts and red sneakers. He scooted his legs in to let me by.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I scooted by and sat down. The film began just as I sat down. Not long into the film it introduced the protagonist, Rick Blaine.

_'Rick, eh?'_ I thought, _'Nice name.'_ And I sat there next to the kid and continued to watch the film.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**My OC, whose new name is referenced, will be having an inner monologue at times.**

**That was how he started off chapter one.**

**This my longest chapter so far, tell me if this is a plus or minus in the reviews**

**and I will see if I will take that into account when continuing the story.**

**The Poll has been closed.**

**Thanks again and please continue to punch**

**his "Ticket to Life"**


	5. Prep for A while

**Welcome back**

**I am Grey and this is my fic.**

**No announcements other than this chapter**

**Sooo...**

**I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball. Just the OC in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I was awake through the entire film of Casablanca, its play like feel had me intrigued. With so little action I understood my kids Gumball's age and younger wouldn't "like" it. As evidence the dog kid to my left was fast asleep, snoring softly as the credits began to role.<p>

_'If he was just gonna sleep through the movie,'_ I began to think, _'why waste the money?'_ Looking around I notice the elderly people had gotten up and left.

'They move quick for octogenarians,' I thought. I got up and was about to leave when I realized the other kid was still asleep. Since he slouched in his seat it would be hard to get by him. Against what would be "better judgment" I poked the side of his head to stir him from his sleep.

"Dude?" I said softly as I continued to poke him. He didn't even acknowledge that so I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

_'Still out,'_ If you don't know, one the best ways to wake people without causing a commotion, more than half the time, is to annoy them while they try to sleep. That was how Gumball would wake Darwin or Anais.

I didn't want to be a jerk, but I also didn't want to leave this guy here and get in trouble with the ushers. He seemed bent on sleeping in this place though. Stopping for a moment I looked about for anyone else. No elderly people and the usher has yet to come clean up. I looked back at the dog kid, took a deep breath and prepared for any backlash I was about to get. Crouched down and, while slightly biting the tip of my upper lip, pinched his floppy right ear. Hard.

I was prepared for yelping, an attack, or biting, but when his eyes opened... Let me give a play by play.

First, I pinched his ear while not using my claws. Secondly, his eyes shot open looking as if they were about to shoot out of his head. Within a split-second a mahogany fist shot towards my face. I saw it coming, and I don't know how but it was like time moved slowly. I could see the slight movement of the fur as the fist cut through the air. I noticed the motion of this guy's tank-top was also slowed down. I could feel myself sway back with his fist following my path.

My slid my right foot back as I leaned back trying to avoid the blow. My arms raised to protect my face. His punch connected with my left forearm and threw me back. Everything went back to its usual pace as I fell onto the seats behind me on my left.

"Whoa! Dude!" I yelled.

"You think it's ok to pinch people while they sleep!" he spat with a slight Hispanic accent. His eyes were burning in rage as he cracked his knuckles. His face contained a scowl that almost scared me as much as Nicole's scares Gumball. I put my hands in front of me as if to say "wait-a-minute."

_'My goodness! Don't hit me anymore, man!'_

"I was just trying to to wake you," I started, "the film's over and everyone else is gone." He looked around and noticed the room was indeed empty, save for us and the seats. His face softened, but kept the scowl.

"Next time," he started as looked back at me, "don't go hurting people who are sleeping."

"Noted, dude," I replied rubbing my hurt arm. He moved towards me and helped me up. Standing up I noticed he was only half an inch taller than me. His eyes, while not holding his anger anymore, had an "I'm Bored" feel to them.

We made are way to the aisle and began to leave the theater. On the way out I noticed an old clock saying it was 1:52 P.M. At that time I realized that I had no idea how Gumball was.

_'EJH should be letting out soon,'_ I thought to myself, _'I should see if anyone knows about Gumball's condition'_ I felt like crap for not even thinking about that until now.

"Hey," I heard behind me. Turing to see who it was, I saw the dog kid looking down the strip and then back at me. His face much softer than earlier, somewhat kind. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

I decided to tell him a half truth. "I'm not in school yet. Haven't registered."

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow, "I coulda sworn that I see walking down the hall with an orange fish here and there."

Doing my best not to react to his statement I asked him, "Where do you go to school?"

"Elmore Junior High," he answered. "And before you ask me, I was suspended for a week for fighting.

"Stupid, bomb-headed jerk," he muttered under his breath.

_'Oh...'_ I thought, _'That guy was the main bully in detention after Gumball and Darwin tried to cheat on a math test. He had a short fuse.'_ I slapped my forehead for the pun I unintentionally thought.

"You ok, man?" he asked.

"Yeeaaa..." I replied, feeling awkward about the movement I made. "Sorry about what happened in there... uh..."

"Eddy is my name," he said seeing I didn't know his name. "You?"

I hadn't thought about what I should call myself. I tried to think of names right then.

_'Winston? Too old fashioned. Matsuo? Too weird. Atticus? Too Greek...ish? Jiminy? What am I, a puppet? Got it!'_

"My names Richard, but you can call me Rick," I said after I thought of Rick Blaine from the Casablanca film.

"Rick... Alright," he said thinking about something. "Well if you end up goin to EJH or walking down this strip during my suspension then I'll see you around." As he said that he walked away up the strip. "OH!" he exclaimed turning back towards me rubbing his shoulder, "And sorry for throwing a punch at you."

"No worries," I replied, "it was my fault you did so in the first place."

He nodded and went on his way. I watched him walk around a corner and out of eyesight. I knew how to get to school from here, but I didn't know what I would do if I learned something bad about what happened yesterday. I calmed myself and reminded myself that Gumball survived being flattened, beaten, pummeled, and burned.

_'Being buried by rocks would just be another day,'_ I thought. Exhaling my nervousness, not literally, I walked down the strip until I found the road. I walked the sidewalk further in to town looking around as I went. I found myself going past Gumball's neighborhood and I stopped in front of the Watterson house. I saw that Nicole's car was gone, she was most likely either at work or the hospital watching over Gumball. Looking around some more I went across the walk way and up to the porch and peeked through the window.

The sight was not much different from normal. Richard Watterson, the laziest person in Elmore; since the summer '83, was sitting on the couch with his head thrown back. He had fallen asleep watching T.V. Usually one would tell someone like this to get a job, but if he did... Well... the universe would collapse on itself.

_'Yea...'_ I thought looking at him, _'stay unemployed. It's for the best.'_ Seeing as no one else was home I backed away from the window and stepped off the porch. As I walked down the walk way I reached into a small compartment of my backpack and pulled out the goggles and put them on.

_'Might not fully disguise me,'_ I thought, _'but as long as no one paid close attention they won't see me as Gumball.'_ The goggles fit snugly on my eyes and the straps didn't feel uncomfortable around my head. They were clear with minor distortion around the edge of the lenses.

I walked to the right and went on down the sidewalk past the Robinson's house. As I walked I began to think of a way to sneak into the school.

_'Obviously I can't just walk in as if I am Gumball,'_ I thought to myself, _'if something had happened to him then that would be strange._

_'But really, do you think that sneaking in would be productive?'_ I replied to myself. _'If you get caught, what would you do? Your fears could become reality._

_'The thing is simple. I will keep outta sight from everyone and hide in an empty class room if needed._

_'It might be better to go to the hospital instead of the school, if you're just checking on Gumball._

_'That might have been a good idea if it wasn't for the fact that the hospital has cameras and an ever-present nurse see who comes and goes. I try to go there I might get caught. I sound like Gumball and, apart from the purple dots under my eyes and purple fur on my ears, I look just like him. It would be better to go to school since there are no cameras or monitoring system while kids are in class. I mean Rocky is nice and all, but aware of his surroundings he's not.'_

As I debated with myself the school came into view.

_'Here I go'_ I thought. I walked to the front and went up the steps to the doors, one pink, one blue, one orange.

_'Just like my dream last night,'_ I thought thinking back to last night. I pushed the pink one open and went through, keeping close to the wall and lockers. When I passed a classroom I kept my head down and crouched so no one could see me through the small windows in the doors. As I stalked through the halls I noticed the clocks saying it was 2:23.

_'They get out in 12 minutes,'_ I reminded myself. My heart was beating fast as I became more and more nervous. I needed to get to Ms. Simian's class, to find out info about Gumball.

_'Hopefully Darwin's here and said something about what happened to Gumball.'_ I thought. As I rounded a corner towards Ms. Simian's classroom I saw Rocky standing on a ladder doing maintenance on a PA system next to a set of period bells. He was right across from Ms. Simian's door. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pressed on. As I got closer to the classroom I heard Rocky humming as he worked on the system.

Seeing as how he was actually absorbed in his task I knew he wouldn't just turn to look. Taking this chance and I quickly, but quietly, made my way to the door of Ms. Simian's class. When I reached the door I turned to see if Rocky had moved. He didn't, so put my ear to the door and listened.

"...mber that tomorrow is club day," I heard a high-pitched and slight screechy voice say, "so class will get out a 45 minutes earlier."

Ms. Simian, a 300,000 year old baboon, was not Gumball's favorite

"Ms. Kreuger."

"Yes, Ms. Simian," I heard a girl's voice, it sounding as if it was annoyed. Carrie Krueger, the emo ghost, is a friend of Gumball's and always talks about how she can't feel anything but pain.

_'One day, if I make myself known, I'll call her on that,'_ I thought.

"I would like for you to take Gumball the assignments we worked on today," said Ms. Simian.

"What? Why can't Darwin do it?" responded Carrie, "I mean, He lives with him."

"Yea," I heard Darwin chime in.

"Well," started Ms. Simian, "take this into account; Darwin Watterson, not too long ago, was a "pet" fish in the Watterson house. He grew legs and began speaking, which is an amazing feat; but he still has the attention span of an infant apple. So, can you understand why I can't entirely trust him with giving Gumball his assignments?"

I heard a defeated sigh then, "Yeah..." from who I assume to be Carrie. What followed was a painfully awkward silence.

"I feel awkward," said Darwin.

_'So do I, Darwin,'_ I thought.

"Besides," continued Ms. Simian, "you wouldn't be going out of your way. You live closer to the hospital than anyone else."

After that I heard the bell ringing for school to be over then...

"AHH!"

BAM!

I turn to see that Rocky had fallen off the ladder and knocked himself out. I got up to see if he was ok when I heard the door being opened. I don't know how, but before the door fully opened I had rounded the corner and was bolting for the school's front doors. I was almost there when I saw a tall cloud man come out of another classroom in front of me.

_'OH COME ON!'_ I yelled in my mind. He had not seen me yet, but I could hear a minor stampede; buried under Tina's stomps; coming from down the hall. I frantically searched for an area to hide when...

_'THE LOCKERROOM!'_ I mentally yelled again. I turned and ran down an adjacent hallway towards the school showers. When I got there I basically slammed into the doors, 'fear will make you do stupid things,' and fell. I quickly picked myself up and ran into the boy's locker room.

Thankfully, nobody usually stays behind after school unless they have detention. I looked to see if I could get out the windows, but they didn't open enough for me to squeeze through. I knew, now, that I had to find a place to hide just in case someone would come in. The only places to hide in were one trash tin and a hamper filled with 'used' towels.

_'Ok, Universe,'_ I thought, _' I'm getting real tired of your crap.'_ I chose the trash tin to hide in since it was big enough to hide my entire body and wasn't full of "trash" trash, just some used paper towels and crumpled stationary.

_'Who takes stationery to the locker room?'_ I asked myself. I went and sat in a corner near the tin tin. I would hide there when I hear someone coming. I hid in the the locker room for awhile just waiting until I believed it would be alright for me to leave. As my feet began to tingle painfully, after they had fell asleep, I stood up and walked around the room to get the feeling back.

_'Ok,'_ I began thinking to myself, _'I have waited long enough.'_ I had gotten tired of staying in this room. I went to the door and turned the handle gently. As I slowly opened I peeked through the opening I didn't see anyone or hear any footsteps. I entered the hall and gently closed the door behind me. I stalked down the hall towards the front of the building, the clocks notifying me that it was 3:04. I reached the entrance without any incident and waltzed right out.

grrr...

I heard a slow growl once I was a block away from the school. Then I felt a slight uneasiness in my stomach. I had finally felt my first hunger pain.

"Right," I sighed, "I haven't eaten since Gumball's breakfast yesterday." I knew that I needed to eat something, but couldn't risk going to any restaurant for fear of running into one of Gumball's friends. I decided that I would go the supermarket, since there are so many aisles I can slip away if anyone noticed me.

_'Besides,'_ I thought, _'not a lot of people do they're grocery shopping on Mondays here.'_ The Supermarket was right across from the strip mall so I just went back the way I came, avoiding the Watterson's neighborhood. My feet hurt a bit from all the walking today so I knew that afterwords I would have to find some place to rest. I had arrived at the supermarket and thought about what I might need as I was there. I got a cart and made a mental list of supplies; toothbrush and toothpaste, bath soap, a pack of bottled water, and food that didn't need to be cooked or put in a fridge.

Knowing I couldn't carry all the supplies I needed I went to the aisle where they sold bags. There were backpacks, computer bags, suitcases, but I needed something that would be able to hold my supplies and mobile enough if I had to go through certain area; wooded or desert like. I ended up choosing a medium crimson and grey gym bag and put it on the small area at the bottom of my cart.

Going to the produce aisle I was glad to see I was right to come here. I didn't see anyone I recognized from Gumball's life except the lizard lady who slapped him with a fish. Since they didn't have a lengthy interaction with each other she didn't much notice me. I got a cheap toothbrush and toothpaste, a twelve pack of bottled water, and some bath soap. All I needed was to find some food that didn't need to be cooked, but could last. I ended up in the international section of the food aisles. I noticed that there were a bunch of dried foods. I had gotten some dried fruits such as; banana chips, apples, cranberries and and raisins; also dried meats; chorizo, lountza, and a variety of jerky.

Feeling like this was a sufficient haul I took the cart and went to the check out counter.

"Oh no," a slightly pinched voice said as I approached the checkout area.

_'Really?'_ I thought to myself amazed; I knew that voice belonged to, _'I didn't see him at the clothing store, the old fasioned movie theater, or anywhere else, but the moment I feel like everything is going fine at the supermarket he turns up.'_

I lift my head to see the guy working check; Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer.

"Watterson," he said acknowledging me, but not in a kind way.

For the list of people who hate Gumball let me put him on it also. The entire Watterson family had done something to him, directly or indirectly, that causes him pain or causes him to be fired from one of his many jobs he had; their fault he has so many jobs to begin with.

"Larry," I say feeling the awkwardness rise, "let me just get these, pay and I'll be out of your hair."

He sighed. "Fine, let's just hope you can pay for them," is all he said before he rang up everything. "The total is $297.83." The look he had on his face made it clear that he didn't think I could pay for it.

I went into my pocket and pulled out six bills, "Here," I gave him the money. With quiet surprise he used a marker and marked each bill. Seeing that they weren't fake he went and gave me my change, $2.17. I had organized all my supplies into the gym bag and was on my way out.

"You know," I said as I turned to face Larry. I could feel my face drop a little as I continued, "I'm sorry, Larry."

"For what?" he asked kinda thrown off by my statement and look.

"Everything the Watterson family put you through," I answered, "whether it be making you lose your job...s or getting in the way of your marriage proposals to your girlfriend.

"We don't mean to cause any harm," now feeling my face heat up in embarrassment, "we just seem to be dysfunctional and unruly, but we usually try to do the right thing. It just doesn't work out for us. And for that I'm sorry."

I looked away and just walked out the store. I don't know what made me say that or why I felt like I needed to apologize, but it seemed like I just had to.

I found myself walking down Broken Dreams Boulevard once again. Entering the apartment building at the end and going into the room I used previously. Sal was nowhere to be found. I just sat on the musty bed, took off the backpack and gym bag, and thought about my day. I didn't leave that room at all for the rest of the day. I sat there and ate enough jerky to calm my hunger. I don't know how long I just sat there, but after a while I laid back and closed my eyes. I wasn't sleepy or tired I just wanted to think. I don't know when, but while I was thinking I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I found myself writing this chapter unsure of where it was going, it might seem obvious after reading it. I didn't just plow through either.<strong>

**I just started writing and found that my mind took this story somewhere without me realizing it.**

**I find this odd, a good kind of odd. And I wonder where it'll take it.**

**P.S. Gonna start writing a Steven Universe fic soon. It will not delay this one, but life will.**

**P.P.S. I have other fic ideas that I realized, upon trial, I am not suited to write. If anyone reading this, who are accustomed to writing action and crossovers or looking for a starting point...**

**I have some ideas that you might be interested in.**

**LoK x Infamous: Second Son**

**OR**

**Teen Titans x Chronicle**

**If you want to know more message me and I'll send you some info.**


	6. A Friend for Someone Like Me?

**I hate to be "That Guy", but...**

**What does it mean to live and to be alive?**

**While writing this I began putting myself in Rick's shoes. And... I find myself having headaches asking myself the questions that he would ask.**

**Don't get me wrong, I like where the story feels like its going.**

**I write it and go back over it only to correct mistakes I have made.**

**I just wanted to vent, so I am sorry for this strange soliloquy.**

**Here's Chapter 6...**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I had made a minor mistake in the first chapter regarding Gumball's clothes which was corrected in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

The moment I close my eyes I find myself falling from the sky. I look around and see the town of Elmore far under me and closing in fast. I'm in free fall and I don't know how to not smash my face into the pavement.

"OH COME ON, UNIVERSE!" I scream out after I catch my breath. "WHY AM I GOING THROUGH THIS!?" I look at the ground and notice that I am gonna hit the ground any second now. I close my eyes and embrace my fate.

_'Please...'_ I thought accepting it, _'just don't hurt too much.'_ Then I felt something going along the length of my body. I opened my eyes too see a broom that I instinctively and tightly grabbed hold of. I then saw that my descent was slowing before coming to a complete stop inches from the ground.

"What the..." I said aloud, my nerves still tensed. "Why am I now I'm levitating upside-down a foot from the ground?"

"Hehe... You rhymed," I heard my voice say, but it didn't come from my mouth. I looked to see where that voice came from and saw another me riding atop flying broom. Leveling myself on the broom I was holding onto I then noticed he didn't have the purple fur on his ears or the dots under his eyes. Instead he had solid blue fur all over his head, hands, and feet. He was wearing a some faded grey denim jeans and tan-ish long-sleeved shirt.

"G-Gumball?" I asked kinda not sure what to think.

"Yeah..." he said before looking at me with a puzzled face, "Wait a minute. You're the me from my dream from yesterday!"

Don't know why, but I was kinda annoyed by that statement, "I'm not, quote "another you" unquote. I'm me and you are you. And before you get confused, my name's Rick."

"OH! You're named after my dad," he beamed and I felt even worse.

"Yea... no, I'm named after Rick Blaine from Casablanca," I told him. He looked into space and began thinking about something.

"Casa... blanket?" he asked me.

_'Right... kinda forgot he wasn't "cultured,"'_ I thought to myself shaking my head.

"Let's just..." started looking down at the broom I'm riding, "get going, I guess. Aren't these brooms from Hector's mom's broom closet?"

"Yeah," Gumball responded, "I sometimes dream of flying on them again. Without having to calm Hector down."

_'I remember that afterwords Nicole had to buy you another computer since you destroyed it to avoid enraging Hector again.'_

"Right... well," I said as stood and balanced on the broom, "since this is a dream, thank goodness, I might as well have some fun."

"That's the point," Gumball replied, "but why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

"Me appearing in your dreams?" I asked, "I thought this was my dream!"

_'Wait...'_ I thought to myself, _'Are our dreams connected?'_

At that time the wind began to pick up. The cold air ruffling my fur felt nice, but I had a bad feeling about it. I looked around and noticed a giant Masami in the sky. Being a cloud girl it's not strange for them to control weather, but why was she in either of our dreams. The cloud girl seemed like she was sighing, which caused the wind to pick up.

"Do you usually dream of a giant Masami, Gumball?" I asked, "I could have sworn you liked Penny." I smirked as I said that and looked at Gumball. His face was priceless, embarrassment mixed with a little anger shown on it.

"DUDE!" he shouted. I just laughed and flew off riding the broom like a skateboard. Being in a dream made this easier, even though I had inherited Gumball's good sense of balance. With a quick glance behind me I saw Gumball in pursuit, it seemed that his mood lightened a bit and he was now enjoying this dream more.

For what seemed like hours we were racing all through Dream Elmore, Gumball named it that, and had a blast. We never seemed to get tired and just hung out all that time. We stopped at the top of the mountain near town and looked out over Dream Elmore.

"Why do you think we have the same dream?" he asked. I could guess at why, me once being his conscience, but didn't want him to worry or freak out after telling him so...

"I don't know," I said, "kindred spirits?"

"Eh?" he looked dumbstruck.

"Never mind."

_'I can't use higher vocabulary around him, can I?'_ I thought to myself. Then I heard something, but didn't know what it was.

Be-beep be-beep be-beep

The sound was faint.

"What is that?" I asked aloud. Looking around for its source.

Be-beep be-beep be-beep

It was steadily getting louder.

_'Where is it coming from?'_ I thought to myself as I wondered why it sounded so familiar. During this it seems like Gumball was racking his brain for an answer until...

"OH!"

"Whaaa..." I fell down startled by his shout.

"It's my alarm clock," he said with that innocent "I forgot" face. He then began to fade away when he motioned towards me and said, "I guess me and you are waking up."

I look down and notice that I also was fading away. This might be how we wake up when it's gradual.

"I guess..." he started, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rick,"

"Yea... maybe" I replied as he faded away completely and the world around dimmed and faded into darkness...

**~Day 3~**

I feel the sunlight on my face as I stir from my sleep. I crack my eyes and look up at the off-white ceiling thinking about what I dreamed of.

_'Guess we might have a remaining connection after all,'_ I thought, _'And if he could hear his alarm then he must have went back home yesterday.'_

I sit up, yawn and stretch, feeling some joints pop doing so. I try to rub my eyes and realize I haven't taken the goggles from off of them. Moving the goggles to my forehead I rub the sleep from my eyes and get off the bed. I then go into my new gym bag and take out a bag of banana chips.

"Sorry Joe," I said quietly as opened it had my first breakfast. Of course it tasted just like bananas, but its texture was different yet crisp; like a banana flavored cracker. I enjoyed it for the most part, but felt saddened as I remembered the breakfast that Nicole would make for her family now and again.

_'One day,'_ I thought, _'I might be able to get that again, but for now... deal with it.'_

I ate half the bag and decided to take care of a little of my hygiene. I open the toothbrush package, took out the toothpaste and a bottle of water. Knowing that the likelihood of the plumbing still working in this apartment was slim I was glad a bought the water in bulk. I went into the bathroom and checked to see if the sink would work. No such luck.

I put a little of the toothpaste onto my toothbrush and brushed my teeth thoroughly. Using a little water from the bottle I cleaned the bristles and rinsed out my mouth. I looked back at the bottle, I used about 1/6 of the water in it.

_'Ok...'_ I thought, _'if brush my teeth twice a day, mornings and nights, a bottle of water will last for three days. How many do I have again?'_ I went back into the room and counted 11 bottles, excluding the one I just opened.

_'So just over a month's worth of teeth brushing, eh?'_ I thought to myself. Then got my black backpack and took out all but one set of clothes: one long sleeve green undershirt, one lavender t-shirt, a pair of faded gray pants, and a pair of boxer-briefs. I placed the half full bag of banana chips from breakfast in a side pocket and the bottle of body wash in the side pocket.

I began thinking to myself, _'I need to go look for a place I can go to wash regularly.'_ I put my back pack on and left. The sky was in overcast so I couldn't see the sun, but it was had to be around 7 since that was the time Gumball's alarm was set to go off. I didn't see mush traffic on Broken Dreams Boulevard, makes sense not a lot of people live or work here. Once I got to a main road, however, traffic went from almost nonexistent to "try and cross the street, stupid" and I wasted a lot of time in alleys making sure no one saw my face.

_'It's too early in the morning to deal with this crap,'_ I thought as I waited for the traffic to thin out. I guess it took about an hour since I squatted in an alley til my legs began to cramp when traffic to lighten up enough for me to cross the streets. Looking around the town looking for a place that I could use lead me to one of those franchise gyms.

"Fitness Track?" I said to myself, "Well, lets see when it opens." The sign on the front said it opens at 10:30.

_'Crap.'_ I looked about seeing that there wasn't a lot of people around. I went to the alley on the side of this gym and looked at its windows and side door to see if anything was open or unlocked. The side door wasn't, but to my luck there was one slightly opened window eight feet from the ground. I looked for and found a dumpster I could use as a booster. It took me awhile to move it under the window, not a lot of physical strength, another trait I inherited from Gumball. Once I got it placed under the window I climbed up on it and opened the window more for me to slip through. Another luck out, It was just above the lockers of a locker room on the inside.

_'So, now you're helping me universe?'_ I thought to myself, _'bout time.'_ I entered and stood on top of the lockers, crouching to not bump my head on the ceiling above me. I moved to the side of the lockers that had a small pocket between it and the wall and climbed down. Looking through the locker room and it's section with toilets I realized from the lack of urinals that it was the ladies locker room.

_'Just when I thought you weren't messing with me anymore,'_ shaking my head as I inwardly expressed my disappointment in the universe. I took comfort in the fact that it doesn't open for a couple of more hours. Using little time I looked around of a towel to use, finding it on a mid-sized rack near the rooms entrance.

_'It's good that they were in the room,'_ I sighed, _'did not want to get caught on any cameras in the building.'_ I took off my backpack and took out my change of clothes; setting them on a bench, and stripped into my furry birthday suit. Placing the newly used clothes into the backpack I took out the body wash and went into the shower area and turned on a nozzle close to its entrance. Adjusting the water to just above lukewarm I got under the stream. I washed myself thoroughly using only half a palm full of the soap and rinsed.

I began to think about what my next step should be, _'I know that I will run out of money if I don't find a way to make more, but how can I do that? They will see me as Gumball and either call his parents or a truant officer and have me go to the school._

_'Knowing how this town is with something crazy happening around the Wattersons, that situation could be thrown way out of proportion. I can't sit on the side of the street like that one hobo since the same outcome as me looking for a job can come about. I could try gambling, but I might lose more money than I have and that can make me go into debt.'_

"Gah... living is a blessing AND a curse," I sighed. I turned the knob to cut off the water and went and dried off with the towel. After getting dressed and putting my goggles back on I placed the towel in a hamper near the locker room's entrance. I packed the body wash into the backpack's side pocket, put the backpack on and went over to the pocket I used to get down from off the lockers. Thinking back to when Gumball and Darwin had detention, I climbed up in the same way as they did when they were in the vents.

Clonk...

"augh..." I had bumped the top of my head on the ceiling. I crouched again rubbing the spot that hurt. I moved to the open window and looked to see if anyone was in the alley. Seeing that it was safe I squeezed through feet first and touched down on the lid of the dumpster. I climbed off of it and made my way down the alley, not wanting anyone to notice me. The sky's overcast had let up quite a bit letting in small rays of sunshine through openings between the clouds.

As I went on I looked down another alley as I walked past and noticed someone. My curiosity try to lead me towards a "death flag," I looked back down the adjacent alley. The person was leaning against a wall looking into the sky and sucking on a sucker. She was wearing a solid orange shirt with a crimson skirt, but had no shoes on. Her fur light gray with a black streak crossing her eyes. I knew who it was right away when I saw to rivet piercings in her right ear.

"Myra?" I said aloud startling her. She looks in my direction with a surprised look on her face. I could tell she wasn't expecting anyone who knows her to be in an alley.

"No need to be scared," said with a raised eyebrow walking up to her.

"Who said I was scared," she said her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Ahhh," I say mockingly, "Someones embarrassed." I snickered a bit and looked back up at her.

"Well," she said finally looking at my face trying to place a name, "if it isn't Kitten." I don't know why, but I like that nickname.

She looks back up to the sky then begins to pat her thighs rhythmically and begins saying something.

"Standing outta the way each and everyday, I just try and make my stand.

Take my hand and I'll show you the path that I take as I make my plan.

Don't you understand, that I got to... dang it!"

"Are you reciting poetry?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no," she said, "trying to rap."

"Rap? Wouldn't it be better to start without the beat?" I ask not entirely knowing how one starts.

"It depends on the person," she answered. She then looked at me with a scheming smirk and said, "Why don't you try?"

"uhh..."

"What? Are you chicken, Kitten," she said as started flapping her elbows, "Bawk braawwk."

"Fine. Ju-Just stop doing that, please," I said giving into peer pressure.

_'Am I a pushover?'_ I ask myself.

I looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and just started a flow of words:

"There's a heavy burden on my back, as I race on down the track.

The track's called Life. The obstacles' turmoil and strife.

However, no matter, I cut through like a knife or a sword, you have my word

that until the end of my sprint, I won't give in or bend.

It's only when I see the finish line that I'll slow down and take my time,

Live to the fullest, hit harder than bullets.

Bills?

Jump on em and ground em.

Don't worry bout getting hit cause most likely they'll miss

as you do a Matrix dodge, given the last a kiss.

Now, you got one race, one track, one life.

So just pick up a mic, a light, or a fight

Remember just to live your life right as you take flight."

As I finished that I heard nothing, but the traffic of the town and slight wind blowing past my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up at Myra, who was nodding her head.

"You're pretty decent," she said with a smile. I felt a little bit of the anxiety I had go and sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I said back, "it was my first time doing that for anybody."

"Do you listen to a lot of music?" she asked me.

"Not really," I told her. Gumball never really stayed still long enough and just listened to music. He felt like it was a waste of time.

"Well," she began, "How would you like to accompany me to some music stores?"

"I'm ok with that," I tell her, "but shouldn't you be in school or something."

"Shouldn't you?" she shot back slightly annoyed at me for bringing up school.

"I'm not enrolled," I responded with a slight wave of my hand.

'At least it's not lie,' I thought to myself.

"Well," she said as she grabbed my hand tightly, "I'm skipping." She then ran down the alley pulling me along for the ride.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thanks for reading this far.<strong>

**Not a jab at your intelligence, just didn't think people would be interested in this story.**

**I will put up a poll soon for what Rick will take up for a week before a certain event happens.**

**The poll will be on my Profile page for a week.**

**I look forward to your critiques and reviews. (With dread and hope)**

**And thanks again for reading my first fic.**


	7. Music and Movies

**First and for most I've decided to keep writing.**

**Also, the poll has been canceled.**

**I felt like I wouldn't have actually written this if I keep asking for votes.**

**So only when I believe a decision is too important enough will I be having a poll.**

**(Also that poll about Agent BM kinda ruined them for me.)**

**Not entirely sure how long I'm going to make this story, 10 chapters? 20?**

**It's kinda painful thinking of how long it should be, but don't mistake it for me trying to end it.**

**I know how it will end and I have ideas for Rick's experiences and hardships.**

**I just don't know if I will make it to the end, I feel like I might try to avoid the inevitable.**

**If you have any advice about this feel free to message me, or write it in the review box if you don't have an account.**

**I do not own TAWoG... Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Myra has dragged me up and down Elmore, from music shop to music shop. I have heard just about everything, from classical to country or hip-hop to punk rock. I found club songs repetitive and stupid, but necessary for finding the gems within the genre. Hours were spent listening to music and Myra's take on what some songs mean in their lyrics.<p>

Myra favorite genres seemed to be Rock and Electronic, but also finds hip-hop nice enough to try it out. Personally, I have somewhat gravitated to Hip-Hop and Punk Rock. Although I was forced against my will to accompany her, I enjoyed this time. Stress from thinking about what was going on with me had eaten away at me and then Myra came and put my mind at ease.

_'The universe may like messing with me,'_ I thought to myself as Myra brought me to a small and out-of-the-way shop, _'but it allowed me to meet this person. It might care just a bit'_

We entered the latest shop, which catered more towards Rock and Hip-Hop music. The ambiance was comfortable with very little people and one of Daft's songs playing over the speakers in the corners. I was looking around and found a sample station, a small console where you could listen to small parts of a track. I put on the headphones connected to it and chose a song called "Loud Pipes." Unexpectedly, it was in the Electronic genre, but had a slight Rock feel to it. As I listened I looked over the store and noticed a clock saying it was 11:54 a.m.

'Wow,' I thought, 'we've going around town for 4 hours.' Then I began wondering why Myra was skipping school. I looked around for her and saw her up at the counter talking with the clerk, some guy with a CD for a head.

'Evolution's weird.'

I took off the headphones and walk up towards the counter. As I got closer I could hear their conversation.

"...'s their new album be out?" I heard Myra ask the clerk.

"It should be out in a week from Thursday," said the clerk, who saw me coming, "Sup, little man?"

"Hey," is all I said as I was still not used to talking to new people. The clerk noticed and just smirked.

"No need to be nervous, little man," he said before looking back at Myra, "You making kids skip wit' ya?"

_'I guess this guy knows about Myra skipping school'_ I thought to myself as I watched them interact, _'must happen a lot.'_

"Come on, Phil," said Myra feigning dejection, "Do you really think I would do something like that." The clerk just chuckled. "The kid's... uh... well I call him Kitten."

Phil just raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"My name's Rick," I told him.

"Really?" Myra said surprised, "I like Kitten better."

"Yeah Yeah," clerk said to Myra then he turned to me, "So, Rick, anything not yours in that backpack?"

I look up at him a little scared that he would accuse me of stealing. He then chuckled and said, "Just messin' wit' ya, kid. I had my eyes on you since ya came in, I know you didn't try and get a five finger discount. The look on yo' face was priceless, though. Ya looking for your first CD?"

I still felt nervous, but swallowed it down and said, "I haven't listened to a lot of music, so not sure what I would get. I also don't have a CD player."

"Well that can be corrected," piped Myra, "Do you have one behind the counter, Phil?"

"Let me see," he said before disappearing behind the counter. I could hear the clattering as he looked. I was about to say something when he popped up with a portable in his hand.

"Just yo' luck!" he began loudly, "We still have one of the newer ones. Now, I would usually sell it for $70, but I'll cut it to 40 plus the price of the CD choose."

"Wow, you just keep getting good deals, huh?" remarked Myra.

'I guess she's referring to the discount she gave me yesterday.' I go back through the racks to find my first CD. Not sure what to get since Gumball never really listened to music so I don't recognize any of the names. I have looked through the CDs when I found someone interesting.

"I-I guess I'll take this one," I said to Phil as I went back up to the counter with the CD. I gave him the CD and he looked at it with a raised eyebrow and nodded.

"Deltron 3030, eh?" he said, "Not a bad choice. Kinda thought ya woulda picked up one of da "Lil" or "A$AP" artists"

"Wha..?" I couldn't comprehend that, "Why are there so many of those guys?"

"No one really knows," Phil said as he calculated the price on the cash register, "Yo' total is $49.57. Oh! Nearly forgot to throw in the headphones, no earbuds though." He then turned and pulled a box off the wall behind him.

"How much will that be?" said Myra.

"The price is now... uh... $65.94," he said. I got a little nervous since I needed the money I had to last for awhile. The peer pressure coming from Myra, however, was overwhelming and I caved. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two $50s.

"My change should be $34.06," I said to myself. I didn't notice I said that out loud until Phil had said I was correct as he gave me my change. I felt my face get hot from embarrassment.

'Each time I talk with Myra I get embarrassed,' I thought to myself, 'What am I getting myself into?'

"Well, we'll be seeing you, Phil," said Myra as I got my new CD player and stuff, "We gotta go now."

"Alright," he replied, "be careful out there. And remember, I'll have a copy of that album fo' ya next week."

"Ok." As we left the store I noticed that the time was now 12:13. Today was fun, but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"Myra?" I said getting her attention.

"Yea?" She responded looking at me. I felt so nervous as she looked at me that I lowered my head and stared at the ground.

"Why are you skipping school?" I asked. There was an awkward silence as she stopped in her tracks. I stopped, but didn't raise my head as I felt like I made a mistake bringing it up. "I-I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I just met you and I-I..."

She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay, Kitten." She then walked past me and over her shoulder said, "I just don't want to talk about it right now." Her voice was calm, but sullen.

'_Now I feel like a jerk,'_ I thought to myself. I look up to apologize when...

"YO!" someone yelled from behind us. I turn to see a mahogany dog with a white circle walking up to us. Wearing a black denim shorts, red sneakers and a dark blue tank top I recognized him almost immediately. His face was emotionless, or at most not caring. He then greeted us as got close enough, "Rick. Lady."

"Eddy," I returned awkwardly, feeling a different kind of awkwardness than earlier.

"Is this guy a friend of yours?" Myra asked me as she looked at us with a slight confusion showing on her face.

"More of an acquaintance, actually," he answered for me. "I nearly punched him in the face the yesterday." Myra's jaw dropped a little when she heard him say that. She looked at me as if she wanted clarification.

"He was sleeping in that old theater near Quest's," I explained, "and I pinched his ear to wake him up"

"You couldn't just shake him awake?" she asked.

"Supposedly he tried," Eddy answered, "but I didn't even stir from it."

Myra looked somewhat speechless. She just put her hands up and said, "I'm done. Just... done. I'll see you later, Kitten. Gotta get ready for work anyway." She turned and walked off mumbling something about insanity.

"I thought your name was Rick," Eddy remarked as she left.

_'Is this guy okay?'_ I thought to myself, _'What's with the deadpan expression.'_

"It is," I said, "she just calls me Kitten. It's a nickname she gave me."

"Oh," he said. He then had an impassive look of thinking before he said, "If you don't mind... I'll just call you Rick."

"Ok. I'd actually prefer if you do that."

"Hey, you doin' anything right now?" he asked. I look around and then back at him. Just when I was about to answer... "Nah, you ain't doin' nothin'. Come on they're showing another old film at the theater."

He then began walking down the road. At first I just stood there wondering what was going on. I look at him as he walks away, when I hear him yell over his shoulder, "Come on! Catch up!"

_'I know I don't have anything to do,'_ I thought to myself,_ 'but why is this interaction going so fast?'_ I then jogged to catch up to him.

"You okay, dude?" I ask him as I closed the distance.

"Yea, Why you ask?" he responded.

"It's just... uh... you seem to act a little different from yesterday, you know? Emotionless and invasive."

"OH!" he said before a slight smirk came on his face. "I just hung out with a friend of mine who had me act like that while around him and sometimes... I just forget that he's not around and keep goin along with it. Sorry. Must have been awkward for you and that girl."

"No no... it's ok," I told him, "it kinda threw us off a bit."

"Well my friend throws a lot of people off with his way of life," he said before chuckling a bit.

_'I guess his friend is a little weird or unique,'_ I thought.

"You datin' that girl?" he asked. I nearly tripped when I heard that.

"No!" I said nervously, "She's just someone else I met yesterday."

"Oh... did you confess to her or somethin'?" he asked, "That was a kinda stifling atmosphere there dude."

"No! No I-I just... said something I probably shouldn't have." I felt bad for how I left things with Myra. I guess it showed on my face.

"Oh... uh... sorry for bringing it up," he said not knowing what to do.

I just sighed. "So what's the film that's playing today?" I ask.

"I think it's called... uh... hmm," he looked like he was struggling on a test the way he was thinking, "AH! The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. About an era that most people would like to forget."

"Well," I began, "my interest has been caught." We then proceeded to the strip mall. When it came into sight I asked him, "Why do you go to that old school theater?"

"Because. Me aburren" he said.

"What?"

"I'm Bored, in spanish it's me aburren."

"Oh... I don't know spanish," I informed him.

"Hang around me long enough and you soon will," he said back. I felt a little more comfortable being around him. He didn't seem like a bad guy or someone who'd start a fight. So I wondered why he did fight against the bomb headed.

_'Probably shouldn't ask, dont want to have the same thing that happen like when I asked Myra.'_

We got to the theater and saw the muffin lady in the booth again.

"You kids again? You must like old school films," she said, "5 bucks each. It starts in bout 8 minutes."

I reached into my pockets when Eddy waved me off, "I got it." He then proceeded to pay for both of us. We were given our tickets and were on our way in.

"You didn't have to pay for me, you know," I told him.

"I know, but it's just my way of saying sorry," he said, "For punching you and that awkwardness earlier."

The time I saw on the old clock say it was 12:39. We entered the viewing area and noticed that we were the only ones there. We decided to sit near the back this time since the last time my neck was kinda stiff afterwards. We sat down and talked a little bit more about our day before we saw each other. I was careful to not say anything about where I sleep and sneaking into the women's showers at the gym. Then the show started.

**~2 hours later~**

The film ended and I felt really bad about the history of civilization.

"Well," Eddy began, "That was somewhat depressing. Good movie, just depressing."

"I'd have to agree with you there," I said.

'Civilization must now earn back the faith I had in it.'

"Let's not talk about this film again," he said as he got up from his seat. I quietly agreed and got up as he got into the aisle. I was following behind him and looked at the clock as I left. It was 2:50. We got outside and I heard Eddy chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Eddy looked at me with a prominent smirk and said, "My friend that I was talking about before is over there." He motioned to the store across from the theater. There was a guy squatting with his back to us staring into the window of the store. He was wearing a black sweater vest hoodie, with the hood up, a white t-shirt under it, tan cargo pants that ended up tucked into black hiking boots.

_'Well, he seems friendly,'_ I sarcastically thought to myself. Almost as if he heard that his head turned to the side to look at me. His face showed that he was a teenaged fox person with deep rouge fur. He had a slightly unnerving smile on his face. He then stood, turned around and strolled over to us. He was only over and inch taller than me, but had a this overbearing pressure coming from him. His smile got bigger showing his sharp canines

"Well then little kitty," he said with a slightly scratchy voice, "Aren't you a weird one."

_'I'm gonna die.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**I wanted to at least bring up one character since I had a lot of fun thinking him up.(No it's not Phil)**

**I'm not goin anywhere, unless I die. So be ready to see more stuff coming, not just TAWoG stories.**

**Still, be prepared for this fox guy to make you uncomfortable.**

**And I'll end the story when I see Rick reach the destination.**

**Soon, real soon, will he make himself known.**


	8. Crazy doesn't mean Stupid

**Chapter 8 is finally up! For my readers, I write the messages like these before I write the chapters.**

**I feel that if I do this then the chapters flow better.**

**Now this chapter is going to be a little... crazy?**

**Not sure how to describe it, but the newest character I'm introducing is not normal, even by TAWoG standards.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and my Ocs.**

**Well... Enjoy!**

"Well then little kitty," the rouge colored fox said, "Aren't you a weird one." The slight scratchy sound of his voice had me feeling as if I wasn't going to see daylight again.

_'I'm gonna die'_

This guy looked at me as if he was eying a hoagie. His canines sharp and ready to dine. I was on the verge of tears when..

Slap!

"Gah!" I yelped as I felt a slight stinging pain on my back. I turned to see Eddy rubbing his palm. He was looking at me with the look that said, "Why so scared?"

I then heard a light-hearted chuckle coming from the fox. When I looked at him there was a different feel coming from him. He gave off a friendly, nonthreatening vibe now. His eyes were warm and accepting. His smile was less menacing and more welcoming. It was as if he became a completely different person.

"Man," he said with a mellow voice, the scratchiness was gone, "You looked like you were about to have an accident!"

_'Did the slap to my back mess with my mind?'_

I just stood there looking at him while rubbing my back. He looked back at me as if he was waiting for something. His face then scrunched up with annoyance.

"Well," he said, "introductions are a must when you meet someone new, right?"

"Uhh... I-I'm Rick," I managed to say through my embarrassment.

"Ok. Rick, I'm Bryce Willex, but please call me Ikol." He said that with one of the most serious, yet relaxed faces I have ever seen.

_'Is he serious?'_

"Uh... Can I ask why?" I asked him.

"Yea... You can," he said and just looked at me, waiting. I, myself, was waiting for him to tell me why. For a good 30 seconds we were just standing there with only silence going back and forth. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Eddy.

"He's waiting for you to ask him why, you know." he whispered into my ear.

"I had just asked him why," I responded.

"Actually," said Bryce, "you asked if you could ask me why."

I just stood there a little dumbfounded.

_'He couldn't be that literal. Could he?'_

"Why do you wanna be called Ikol?

"Cause it's Loki backwards!" he said beaming. I stood there with more questions running through my mind, but didn't know how to go on.

_'I-I uh... wha...'_

My mind basically broke.

"Uh Bryce?" Eddy said, "I don't think Rick can keep up with your "nonsense" like you want him to." Bryce had a slightly defeated look on his face as looked from Eddy to me. His head slumped forward and he sighed.

"Fine. You can just call me Bryce," he said before he mumbled, "there goes my chance to have a weird nickname of my choice."

"Your last name's weird enough," said Eddy smugly.

"Come on, man," Bryce whined, "You know I have a complex about that."

"No you don't," shot Eddy, "you make fun of it yourself."

"Yea I know," Bryce said happily. The way he quickly changes his reactions and emotions were throwing me off. I was sitting there listening to their conversation as it went from Bryce's name, to "Alligators on a Train," to perfume smells, their theories why banana flavored anything doesn't taste like bananas. I was standing there for a good 15 minutes just bewildered.

_'I thought Gumball and Darwin were the only "random" people in Elmore. I was wrong.'_

Then, as if he just remembered I was there, Eddy turned to me.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," he said with an embarrassed look on his face, "I had forgotten to include you in this."

"Yea, sorry dude," followed Bryce, "You know what? I'mma make it up to you. We're gonna get lunch, my treat. Where do you wanna go? Just nothing fancy."

"Cool..." that's all I say. Then we set off towards a burger place that was good, but out-of-the-way of anyone I knew of. I couldn't believe how they pulled me into their pace without me even interacting with at length. I'm surprised that I'm going along with them. Not because they're random or anything, but because they're not Gumball and Darwin. These two give off a different feel then them, but it is undeniable that there are similarities between their actions.

"Hey," Bryce said turning to me while walking backwards, "I saw this Watterson kid, blue cat, at EJH who looks a lot like you. Are you guys related? Are you a Watterson?"

"No, I don't think so," I answered quickly. Bryce's eyes then went from warm to cold and analytical.

_'Does he know something? Nah, there's no way. No one knows I exists so there shouldn't be any suspicion.'_

No matter how I tried to calm myself, the look from his eyes were unnerving. He had turned around and continued his friendly way of talking, but my nerves were still shaken.

We arrived at the burger place, Angus' Burgers, and made our orders. While we waited we found a booth to the side and sat down.

"Be right back," Eddy said, "gotta use it." He then got up went off towards the bathroom. Now it was just me and Bryce sitting in the booth and once Eddy disappeared from sight Bryce's eyes changed again.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked. His eyes looked at me like I was a puzzle he was trying to solve. I felt so nervous from his look that my voice was cracking when I replied.

"G-Go ahead..."

"Well," he started, "Why did you lie when I asked if you were related to the Wattersons?"

"I didn..."

"Look, I can tell when you lie to me. Not from tells or anything like that, but from how your eyes are when they respond or talk about stuff. And... your eyes... showed a little fear when I asked and it didn't go away when you answered. Heck, it still there."

"I... don't want people to know, ok?"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like they're truly hated or anything."

"It's not that. Let me put it this way, the parents don't have that many siblings living in Elmore and don't have uh... nieces or nephews."

"So, what? You got put up for adoption?"

"N-No... I didn't exist until Sunday night."

"Ok... I don't follow."

"That family has three kids, a small bunny girl, an adopted fish, and the blue cat you saw. They were there before I was alive. I know them, but they don't know me. I wasn't alive at all until the cat's accident Sunday."

"I know I said some weird things earlier, but this is weirder than anything I said. Are telling me that they have a spontaneous extension to their family?"

"Actually... That's basically it."

He just looked at me his face calm and calculating, but softer than at the beginning of this conversation. "Well, they do have weird things happening to them almost every week."

"Why did you want to know?" I asked him. He didn't seem surprised that this was the next thing out my mouth. He closed his eyes as if thinking about the right way to answer.

"You met Eddy yesterday and when he asked you for your name he thought that you were lying to him. However, when you told me your name... you were telling the truth. I wondered why that the answer you gave one day, which was a lie, can be the truth the next day.

"Then when I noted the similarity between you and the Watterson kid you got scared. Why would you be scared by just hearing the name Watterson? They don't try to harm people, commit crimes, or anything with malice intended. That got me curious about you and if it's alright for Eddy to hang around you."

"Why do you care who Eddy hangs with?" I ask before inserting, "not to be disrespectful."

"I've known Eddy for two years. He is like a younger brother to me. He doesn't have many friends at school, mostly because he sees his classmates as superficial and stupid. And since I'm gonna be in High school next year, yeah I'm 14, I wanted him to at least make one friend that can hang with him at and after school. Just don't them leading him astray."

"I'm not sure if I can be that friend, but don't want to go down the wrong path either," I tell him. He looks at me and smirks a bit. At that I felt a little better letting that out.

"Well maybe he'll be in good hands," Bryce said.

"Who'll be in good hands?" said Eddy as he sat down after coming back with our food.

"I hope you washed your hands," Bryce said.

"Nah, I just stuck my hands in the toilet and swished them around."

I chuckled and took my portion.

_'Bryce is smart. And a better listener than I expected. It feels better letting it out.'_

For a good hour or so we were in that booth talking and debating things like the audience of "Daisy the Donkey" being older than anticipated or our favorite weather; Bryce believes sunny days are misleading, "It's like 'Oh! It's such a nice day nothing can hap...' hit by a car!"

I didn't want the day to end, but Eddy said he had to get home soon.

"Puntualidad is one of my mom's main principles, so I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Yea, see ya," I responded.

"Peace, Perros," Bryce said. We saw him run off and when he was gone I looked to Bryce.

"I guess I'll get going," I said not wanting to keep him from getting home late. As I walked away he called out to me.

"Hey! If you need anything I'll be in front of the theater at 3 everyday after tomorrow. Also, be careful tomorrow, it's gonna rain."

"Alright, thanks for the warning." We went our separate ways when I noticed that the time was 4:55.

_'Not much I should be able to do after five. A 12-year-old kid out that late is just asking for trouble. But should get some batteries for the CD player'_

After getting a big pack of batteries I walked back to Broken Dreams Boulevard. Upon reaching the apartment I stopped and listened at the afternoon sound around here. It was quiet, no footsteps, no ticks of a clock, nothing but my breathing. I entered and went to my small cove, what I call the room now, and listened to the CD I got today.

There was one song that I kept listening to over and over. So much so that I began reciting it's hook.

**"~I wanna devise  
>a virus<br>To bring dire straits to your environment  
>Crush your corporations with a mild touch<br>Trash your whole computer system and revert you to papyrus**

**I wanna devise**  
><strong>a virus<strong>  
><strong>to bring dire straits to your environment<strong>  
><strong>crush your corporations with a mild touch<strong>  
><strong>trash your whole computer system and revert you to papyrus<strong>

**I wanna devise a virus**  
><strong>to bring dire straits to your environment<strong>  
><strong>crush your corporations with a mild touch<strong>  
><strong>trash your whole computer system and revert you to papyrus<strong>

**I wanna devise a virus**  
><strong>to bring dire straits to your environment<strong>  
><strong>crush your corporations with a mild touch<strong>  
><strong>trash your whole computer system and revert you to papyrus ~"<strong>

I listened to the CD til I felt tired. Before I laid down for bed I closed and locked the window in the room and brushed my teeth. Taking off the goggles, backpack, pants and t-shirt. I finally laid down upon the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Thanks for sticking with the story so far.**

**The hook is from "Virus" by Del the Funky Homosapien, Kid koala, and Dan Nakamura; aka Deltron 3030.**

**This will influence the dream sequence in the next chapter.**

**Also would like to say that some other people will learn his secret next chapter.**

**Some days will go by quick, but will be long enough to give you more of Rick's thoughts.**

**Feel free to review or message me if you have critiques or advice as I'm still getting into the grove of writing these stories.**

**Another story is on the way, but not a TAWoG story. Sorry**


	9. Depressing Program

"**Greet the dawn of a new day with a smile."**

**I feel like this quote would fit with Rick's mentality, but something's off.**

**Well Chapter 9 is coming up after this message:**

**I am kinda inconsistent with my thoughts, which I look back on with a sense of joy.**

**Being inconsistent is something that most people see as an inconvenience, but it allows me took have multiple ideas that I put into my stories.**

**Rick, Bryce, and Eddy all came about in the same 3 minutes because of my inconsistency.**

**Well... Let's get back to why you're here in the first place.**

**Ch 9... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and see that I'm laying in a dark hallway. I get up and look towards the end and notice that there was no light, but when I turn around I notice a light that randomly changing colors. I begin walking towards the light as I didn't like the feeling the hallway gave me, one of loneliness and depression. Walking along the hall I find myself humming. I remember where it's from as I begin reciting a song.<p>

"I wanna devise a virus  
>to bring dire straits to your environment<br>crush your corporations with a mild touch  
>trash your whole computer system and revert you to papyrus"<p>

As I sing the hook I see slight motion in the walls, ceiling, and floor. I stop and examine this phenomena and note that there were string-like white lights coursing through the walls. I softly touched the walls and the lights grew in brightness and flowed towards my fingers.

_'This is like the plasma globes in the same aisle as lava lamps in stores'_

I looked around the hall and noticed the floor had the same thing as the lights flowed towards my feet. Seeing this was so exhilarating that the lonely and depressing feeling was gone. I as I stepped the light structures pulsed. That was when I saw some of the lights pulse off the walls. I then began stomping, hopping, and jumping; each time more and more the structures rose off the surfaces of the hall. The light strings then slowly wrapped around my body and lifted me up off the ground. There was no feeling of fear as I was lead towards the neon lights at the end of the hall.

As I got to the end of the hall I saw the world of this dream. It was like Elmore had entered the cyberspace. The building windows showing motion ads for TV or consumer products. The mode of transportation were floating panels that materialized from under people's feet. Everything had a neon color scheme to it and it was awesome.

_'This place... I wanna see more of it'_

Suddenly, I felt uneven as if was balancing on something. I look down and find myself on one the floating panels. With just a thought I could direct where it was headed, how high it goes, and its speed. I felt like an Arabian prince from stories and movies.

I was whooshing through the air, yes whooshing. I was able to see that everything had changed to meet the theme of cyberspace. I was enjoying this until I noticed something was missing from this dream.

_'Is he not asleep?'_

I now look down on Cyber Elmore, from my bird's eye view, searching for a familiar blue furred person. I could almost see everything from this panel, but still couldn't find him.

_'Is he inside a building?'_

I have the panel go lower as I come up on a street I know too well. I survey the street as the panel gets low enough and see the usual 1964 Lincoln Continental.

_'You have good tastes in cars, Mr. Robinson.'_

I turn my attention to the house next door. The house has the same usual design, but with neon colored. I step off the panel and walk up to the house. Reaching the front steps I feel unnerved, as if something's telling me to turn away.

_'Why am I getting scared!? It's just a dream!'_

With that thought I began up the stairs. The moment I touched the first step the entire house lit up red. I fell back and tripped when I saw the lights. As I picked myself up I heard a siren, which was steadily getting louder.

"Foreign existence detected" boomed a voice. I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Possible virus infection! Apply Protection protocol!" Once it said that I saw something move through the sky towards my location. As it got closer I noticed what it was... Ocho.

'No. No. No! NO NO NO NO NO NO!'

I remember when that using-cheat-codes-in-real-life spider boy basically killed Gumball and Darwin twice. I did not want to feel that again, even if this was a dream. I booked at fast as I could out of that area. I ran for a good time before looking behind me to see if Ocho was still giving chase. To answer that question; Yes, THEY were.

There was an unimaginable number of Ocho's gaining on me. I felt like I could barely breath as I ran, as though something was blocking air flow. I looked around for a place to hide so I could lose them; but all possible alleyways were bricked up, all the doors were locked and I couldn't find a intersection for the life of me.

_'This isn't a dream. It's a frickin nightmare.'_

That's when it dawned on me. Most of Gumball's nightmares ended once the horrible thing either happens or is about to happen. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the horde of Ocho's. They all floated above me and prepared to fire. I kept my eyes open as I waited for the blast. I felt like I was looking into the face of death.

_'Please let this work.'_

"Come on! GET IT OV!"

CRACK!

**~Day 4~**

CRASH!

My eyes shot open at that sound. I saw that my face was smushed into the bed as I gained my groggy bearings.

_'So that's why I could hardly breath?'_

I got up and sat on the bed as I began to fully wake up.

CRACK! CRASH!

I nearly jumped out of my fur. I got up and looked up at the window, it was fogged up. I climbed up carefully to wipe the glass. After I did I noticed that Bryce was half right when he said it was gonna rain; it was storming outside.

"Whoa!" I said surprised, "Looks like it's official, I'm staying inside." I got down from the window and got myself as cleaned as I could. I finished off the rest of the banana chips that was left over from yesterday's breakfast. Still in my boxers I left the room.

_'Nowhere to go means that I don't really need to be dressed. Not like anyone is gonna come by anyway.'_

Realizing that, I decided to have a better look around this apartment building.

_'Pointless Adventure!'_

I had already seen the ground floor and its rooms when Sal hid here, so I made my way up the stairway. The stairs creaked as I climbed them. They were rickety and seemed like they would break if someone heavier tried them.

_'Good thing I wasn't Richard's conscience.'_

I got to the second floor and it seemed relatively the same as the ground floor, except the common squeak the floor made here and there. I looked through the rooms to see if anyone had left anything behind I could use. All I found was dust, spiders, a powdered-wig, and an ancient burrito.

_'Wow... some people.'_

There was one more floor and an attic area that was left, so I went up the stairs again. The third floor rooms looked a bit more accommodating. They were bigger, for a family with a high number of members. I thought about moving my stuff to one of these rooms, but remembered not to trust the floor boards.

_'These things are squeakier than a rubber ducky being squeezed like a stress toy.'_

Shaking my head I headed up to the attic area. At the top of the stairs was a door that, I assumed, lead to the attic storage area. I opened it and coughed as a significant amount of dust flew out. I looked about this huge room and saw that it was coated in dust, but other than that... it was empty. There were five windows; three with a view of the wooded area behind this building and two showing the street in front. I walked to one of the back windows and looked out over the woods.

Remembering yesterday's meeting with Myra, I thought to try something.

"Alone under the sky as the rain whizzed by

I let out a sigh of indifference as I look at this rare occurrence.

A life that is new, but I don't understand

why I'm here once again thinking bout why I began to be,

why I began see,

why I began feel,

is it truly real?

I don't even know, but I'm goin' with the flow

just to see where I go.

I hope there's no Dead End.

Cause then I'll have to question if I was being taught a lesson

that I had no clue about.

It's true.

I just want to see where this road takes me and hope that I'll be me

and that it's not a bitter dream..."

After that I felt a little depressed at my outlook. I left the attic and went back down to my room. I spent the rest of the day listening to the CD from yesterday and the storm as raged and calmed. That night as I slept... I don't remember what I dreamt about.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kinda messed up way of thinking, isn't it.<strong>

**Well Thank You for continuing to read.**

**I know it's shorter than previous chapters, but that's the point.**

**If you have feedback for this chapter, or the overall story, don't forget to share by sending a review.**

**If you don't want it to be public you can message me instead. (Unless you don't have an account in which case... you're kinda boned.)**

**Will try to be faster in bringing the next chapter.**


	10. Current Events Meet Past

**Hello. I know... My updates have been slow. I am easily distracted and been looking for a life to have. Sorry.**

**Also working on a couple of other stories. (only one other has been published[when this chapter was put up] though not finished[see earlier bracket])**

**This chapter I wanted to bring in some characters from the show. Research for them and trying to get their personalities right is kinda hard for a novice like me.**

**(I'm used to making my own characters for story ideas and books[not published])**

**Hope you enjoy this slightly short chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Day 5~<strong>

I woke up not too long ago, but I haven't gotten out of this bed. I've been lying here staring at the ceiling for a good while.

_'What is the point here?'_

I've been thinking like this since yesterday. It's somewhat depressing, but it's a good question.

_'I was a conscience that was able to gain awareness separate from Gumball and now I have my own body. I it would be a dream come true, but... I have nothing. Just a few set of clothes, a gym bag, backpack, and a toothbrush to my name. What's the point?'_

No tear in my eyes. Just fear in mind as I think about everything that is going on with me. Every time something happens with the Wattersons there is a lesson in it all. I was able to see it coming as I watched Gumball go through everything he has, but now I couldn't see the message of this situation.

I decided I needed to get out of the bed and go around town to clear my mind. I brushed my teeth, packed a set of clean clothes and my body wash into my backpack, got dressed in the dirty clothes, and got a small bag of dried cranberries. As I left the apartment building I looked around to see if there was anyone, but as usual nobody was around.

The weather was much clearer than yesterday, but I saw the remnants of the storm; puddles along the road and sidewalks. The sidewalks were damp under my feet and I could smell the moisture in the air. It gave me a weirdly warm feeling that I haven't experienced before, even while in Gumball's mind. My mind was blank as I stood there, no thoughts, no opinions, just empty. It wasn't like how Anais explained how it was to be dumb, to act without thinking. It was new, but I shook myself out of my trance and walked.

I made my way to the Gym from the other day and followed the same actions, sneaking in through a window of the ladies changing room and washing alone, changed clothes and got out the same way. As I left I looked at a clock to see what time it was. It was 9:23

_'I hope this doesn't become a habit 'cause I could get caught... That might be a good thing though.'_

Not knowing what I should do I went to the park.

_'If people see me I could say that I was suspended from school.'_

I felt weird at the fact that I would be so quick to lie, but I believed that it was necessary. As I made my way through the town, not scared of being seen anymore, I felt so far away that I didn't notice someone calling out to someone.

"..mball." is all I heard the voice say, as I wasn't paying attention. I looked up at the sky, now noticing how clear it was today, and stopped in my tracks. I stood there drowning out the noises around me. I wasn't looking at anything specific since my vision was losing focus. The edges of the clouds were blurring with the sky. I felt my mind empty itself as I stood there, ridding me of my insecurities and my fears. I could feel that my stress from earlier was going away...

SMACK!

BAM!

My face hit the concrete. It was in pain, but my back was stinging, also. Someone had slapped my back, causing me to fall on my face.

"AH!" I exclaimed, "What the..."

"You think you can just ignore me, Gummypuss?" a voice said.

_'No. Not her.'_

I picked myself off the ground and looked at my attacker. She has the traits of an ox, horns, large teeth and hooves; a lion, tail with a tuft of orange hair; and a frog, her skin coloring, greenish-white. She has bright orange hair with the small, curved horns sticking out of the sides. Her hair covers most of her head and slightly covers her eyes. She has stocky arms and legs. She was wearing her mint green t-shirt that is barely visible and dark green pants.

"Crap, Jamie..." I muttered under my breath. She looked at me with a smug grin on her face and her arms crossed rebelliously.

"Whazzat, Gummypuss?" she said leaning in a little closer.

"I don't know why you're not in school and I don't care," I said to her as I backed away from her, "Can you just leave me be?"

"Well I could," she answered, "but where's the fun in that?"

_'COME ON!'_

I turned around to walk away, but she stepped in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in false sincerity, "were you going somewhere."

I knew that she thought I was Gumball so I had to either act as if I was or make her seem stupid.

_'I don't really want to act like him... Stupid it is.'_

"Why are going around messing with random people on the street?" I asked her, "Do you like ruining the days of strangers."

"What?" she exclaimed. I could see slight confusion on her face as she processed that question. "What are you talking about Gumball? You think dying your fur and changing your clothes make you a different person?"

"One, the fur's natural. Two, don't talk about my clothes, they were a gift. Finally, who the heck names their child gumball? Are they fixated on food or something?"

_'Yeah. It is Richard we're talking about.'_

"Uh huh," she said to me with an annoyed look on her face. I could tell that she was sure I was Gumball. Then from behind I heard someone call out...

"HEY! RICK!"

I turned and saw a rouge colored fox kid coming our way. Bryce was wearing his black sweater vest hoodie up, covering a portion of his face. As he got closer he noticed Jamie nodded to her as a greeting.

"Is he a new friend Rick?" he asked when he stopped beside me.

"No she's not," I replied. He blushed a bit and took his hoodie off and tossed to her.

"Shouldn't she be wearing a shirt?" he said flustered.

"She is," I told him, "it just happens to be close to her skin, in color."

At that he took back his hoodie. Jamie was sizing him up the moment he showed up, but she might have been slightly intimidated since she didn't start anything.

_'I felt the same... he still scares me a bit'_

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, "And why'd you call him Rick? His names Gumball."

Bryce looked at me with a poker face that I couldn't read. He then smirked which caused my heart to drop.

"Well," he began as looked back at Jamie, "it all began few days ago. When the sky was cloudy and my neighbors, the Macaroons, were arguing among themselves about someone eating the last macaroon. Segue. My neighbors are actually CD people whose family name is Macaroons. Segue. Well I was eating breakfast that wasn't really good..."

"Can you skip to part of this story that has a point?" interrupted Jamie.

"Oh... well... fine then," said Bryce, somewhat annoyed, "I met him later that day and he told his name was Rick. Happy?"

_'Ok... Bryce looks ticked'_

Jamie's face didn't show anything, but her eyes had fear in them. Bryce was working his emotional magic. He didn't show any anger in his face, but the slightly air of rage around him was nothing to scoff at.

_'Before we have someone get hurt...'_

"Bryce," I said getting his attention, "why aren't you in school?"

"Huh?" I had broke the tension, "Oh! It was a teacher workday. Us students are free for today."

"You should know that Gummypuss," Jamie said annoyed at me. She might still think that I'm Gumball.

"Gummypuss? His that a type of acne?" Bryce asked with a curious look.

SKREECH!

We all turn to see a station wagon drift around a corner coming our way. Its front license plate read as "ODH 22."

_'No...'_

It came to a screeching halt next to us and out popped a big pink bunny in a white, Richard, with a smaller one in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said as he ran to me, "I need you to look after Anais! No time to explain!" With that he shoved Anais into my arms and jumped back into car and sped off. As he was racing off a gang of police cars shot by with their sirens blaring. All of us stood there silent as they Richard and the cops drove out of sight and the sirens quieted.

"Routine traffic stop?" I asked Anais as I stared at the point the cars disappeared from sight.

"Yep," she said, annoyance in her voice.

"Did he have his license?"

"Nope."

"Of course," I mumbled under my breath as I shook my head at the scenario. I lowered Anais to the ground.

"Gumball," she said looking at my present company, "where's Darwin?"

"One, I'm not Gumball," I began to explain, "Two, no idea. And before you ask how I know that guys habits; he's Richard Waterson. Kinda infamous cause of his antics and his family's."

Anais looked at me with a slight confused look on her face, but didn't know what to say or ask. I looked to Jamie and Bryce, who were now leaning against a wall watching this scene play out.

_'Did not plan for any of this. Can you help me out here, Bryce.'_

As if he was reading my mind Bryce walked over and said, "Why don't we find this Gumball guy? That way we can straighten this out and stop the secrecy, Rick."

Jamie, now bored with us, walked off shaking her head.

_'At least the one nuisance is gone.'_

"You think that they'll accept this?" I ask him.

"If not, I could find a way to have you stay with me, instead of that apartment building you squat in."

"Wait! How did you...?"

"NINJA!" he interrupted with a huge grin on his face. Me and Anais just stared at him. I guess he felt embarrassed because his grin went away and he pulled his hood further over his face.

"Well," Anais said, breaking the awkward silence, "weird person aside, I think you're trustworthy. You don't feel like a bad guy, in fact you feel warm and friendly."

"Are you talking about me?" I asked, "cause if you are I thank you, but you don't know me."

Anais just smiled at me and I could feel the brotherly protective feelings Gumball would get when he wanted to genuinely help her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>JSYK (Just So You Know) will not answer questions about "the stories and books" comment. Just saying.<strong>

**I would love to have critiques and reviews (kinda feels like I'm fishing for them).**

**I don't care you can write or not, if you do/don't have an account, or if you don't think you can leave anything worthwhile in the review.**

**Just want to hear your thoughts.**

**Again, feels like I'm fishing here.**


	11. Missing Piece

**...**

**I know that this chapter will seem weird at first.**

**I just wanted to bring something more to the story.**

**From a different direction. **

**Some probably saw this coming.**

**For those who did, I have one thing to say.**

**Stow it.**

**Not to sound mean, you may "know" something about plot development and execution, but if you come in with a know-it-all mentality, just stow it.**

**Chapter 11! Enjoy.**

**Sorry about my mini rant.**

* * *

><p>For two nights I've had the same dream. I go about my day normally, but each time I see my reflection I notice a hole in my head. It is dark inside and I can't see through it, but when asking my friends about it they say that they don't see it. I don't know why I'm having this dream, but thinking about it makes me feel as if I'm missing something... Something important that I took for granted.<p>

"What could it be?" I ask aloud. Right now I'm in my dream bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. Through the hole in my head I can't see anything, but darkness. I poke my finger through it, no resistance.

"Why do I have this? It's scaring me," I say to myself. As I continue to look over myself...

Be-beep be-beep

I feel my dream self slipping away. I know I won't remember the dream when I wake up, like the last time, and that worries me.

"Why am I having this dream?"

Be-beep be-beep

"What am I trying to tell myself?"

Be-beep be-beep

"Wha..."

**~Day 4 (perspective #2)~**

I sit up in my bed and open my eyes. I look around, as if searching for something, and get out of the bed. I drowned out all noise and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I look at the familiar face look back at me.

"Did I expect something different?" I ask myself. Looking into my own eyes I see happiness and pride, but sense fear and loneliness. I try to think of why I feel this way, but end up having a slight migraine. I close my eyes to ease the pain. I calmly breath in and out. As the pain and pressure in my head was being relieved I heard something, possibly footsteps. I just tuned out every noise and calmed down my mind when...

BAM BAM BAM!

I jumped at the sound of someone banging on the bathroom door.

"Wh-who's there?" My voice was shaky as I questioned the door. From the other side I hear a familiar voice.

"It's me, Darwin. You ok Gumball?" asked a concerned voice. I shook my head at the silliness of being scared.

**'What's making me so jumpy'**

"Yea, dude," I said back, "I'm good. Why'd you ask?"

"You just seemed out of it," I heard him say, "ignoring the alarm on the way out and the lost look on your face. You'd usually be more active on a no-school day."

"Oh," was all I said back. I looked back at the mirror wondering why I was messed. I just shook any thought out of my head and started the shower, realizing that I was the first in the bathroom.

"Today's gonna be a wonderful day," I said softly.

**'Not like that other day when all my good luck was gone.'**

I quickly got washed and left the bathroom in a towel. Mom rushed in after I got out, as she still had work today. I went through the newly washed laundry for clothes to wear. I got my usual grey trousers and tan sweater, both with that fresh washed smell that I never get used.

**'I always find it weird. Why?'**

"Hey, Darwin?" I called out. The orange fish was in the middle of cleaning out his bowl. He turned and acknowledged me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt like you were missing something, but didn't know what it was?"

"Well," he said as went back to cleaning out his bowl, "sometimes, but I usually find out what it is when we clean the room and find it under everything."

I look around the room, but other than some pants and toys, it was relatively clean. I had this feeling that whatever I was missing wasn't something you could usually touch. I just had no idea what it was or when I lost it.

After I got dressed I left the room and walked down the hall. I had just passed Anais' when a thought popped in my head.

**'Anais is usually rational and smart, but kinda a wet blanket sometimes. Maybe she can figure out what's going on with me.'**

Turn and knock on her door.

"Yea?" Anais piped from the other side of the door.

"It's me. I want to ask you something," I said. The door opened to a room with jungle green walls that had a poster of a horse, a few dolls scattered about, a small table in the middle, and a toy chest at the far side of the room. Her bed was a twin and had a pink Daisy the Donkey bed set on it and a dress laid out for the day.

Anais was in her small robe and holding her Daisy the Donkey doll.

"What did want to ask?" she questioned me.

"I wanted to know what it is that I'm missing," I said. The look on her face showed that she didn't understand the question.

"What you're missing?"

"Yeah," I began to explain, "I've had this nagging feeling that I've lost something, but I don't know what it is. The only thing I know is that is not something I can touch or see."

"Hmm," she was thinking about it and motioned me to come in and sit on her bed. She went to her small dresser and got a notepad from on top of it.

"Can you tell me when was it that you first realized that something was missing?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it was after I got back from the hospital. I was relieved that I was fine, but in the back of my mind I felt like a piece of me was missing."

Anais was sitting on the bottom of her bed jotting something down on her notepad. Seeing her like this reminded me of the time that I had the dream where Darwin kissed Penny.

**'Wait. My dreams...'**

"Almost right after the incident," I started up again, "I began having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Anais asked as she continued to write.

"Well, the first one was me walking the halls of the school with a crutch. As I wandered around I ran into someone."

"And who was it?"

"It was me, but he had these purple dots under his eyes and purple fur on his ears. I was scared, but he seemed worried about me, like he didn't want to see me hurt. Before I could find out who he was the walls began melting and these pits and columns started to appear. He and I began running, but found ourselves at a dead-end where a column rose from under me. When it threw me into the air I woke up to dad pressing the button that lifted the head of the bed.

"This wasn't the only dream I had with the other me. The very next night, in my dream, I was flying on one of the flying brooms that Hector's mom owns. As I flew I saw someone fall from the sky.. I went to save him, but I couldn't catch up. I then noticed that I had another broom strapped to my back. As I nose-dived took the broom off my back and threw it to him. It caught him just before he hit the ground. As I flew down to him I noticed that it was the other me, he called himself Rick."

"So," Anais started, "Rick might be the representation of Dad's qualities in you."

"Uhh... he said that he wasn't named after Dad, but some guy from Casa Blanket."

"Casa Blanket?"

"I have no idea. Next thing I know, we're hanging out and flying all through Elmore. It was near the end of the dream that I asked why I keep dreaming about him. He said that he was dreaming about me. Then we heard the alarm going off and the world slowly faded until I woke up. So far, that was the last dream he appeared in."

I looked over at Anais, who was looking down at her notes thinking. I was about to ask her what she thought when there was a knock at the doorway. We looked up and saw Mom standing there dressed and about to leave for work.

"Hey," Mom said, "I'm on my way out. Anais, Gumball you two are to make sure no one gets into too much trouble."

"Alright," we replied back.

"And Gumball?"

"Yes ma'am?" I responded.

"Just because you're out doesn't mean you can slack off on your make up work from Monday."

**'Aww Man!'**

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good," she said with a small smile, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom," Anais and I said.

At that Mom was on her way. Anais got off the bed and got her dress.

"I don't know what to tell you Gumball," she said as she was on her way out, "Your dreams aren't always rational, but this one seemed more like an usual day you have. Not much I can gather from it."

"Oh." I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to find the answer to this feeling. I guess Anais saw that in my face.

"I'll take a look at the notes later and try to see what I can find. Is that alright?" She asked

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied.

"Alright. So what are you going to do today?"

"I think I'm gonna get started on the make-up school work. When I'm done, or lose interest, I think me and Darwin will go to the park."

"You sure that's a good idea. I mean the fall had to be scary."

"It was, but as long as I don't climb anything I should be fine."

"Ok," she said as we left the room. She went down the hall to the bathroom as I went down the stairs. When I got down there I saw Darwin and Dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. Actually Dad was snoozing away. On my way to the kitchen I saw Darwin looking over the back of the couch at me.

"You sure your ok, Gumball?" he asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I answered.

"Ok," he said with a small worried smile.

I stopped right at the kitchen entrance turned and asked Darwin, "You wanna go to the park later?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm sorry for the rant at the top.<span>**

**Just been angry almost all day today.**

**While writing the next chapter of another story I had a lot of back seat authors saying a lot of crap.  
><span>**

**Albeit, most of the back seat authors were figments of my imagination (not joking. I don't know how, but my imagination can influence my mood and attitude in real life).**

**Basically, I can end up pissing myself off.**

**My head hurts...  
><strong>

**'-'**


	12. Rainy Day Detectives

**Welcome Back.**

**Ticket to Life is brought to you by**

**GreyLoki, cause why not.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**I have something to confess, but it will be at the other end.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Day 4 (Perspective #2) cont.~<strong>

I had been working on the work I missed earlier in the week for a few hours. I didn't really care about the work, but Anais would not let me just blow through it. Having someone half my height be my homework warden was kinda embarrassing, but there was nothing I could do about it. She had made sure that I wasn't gonna watch T.V. or surf the web by having me work in her room.

**'This is boring!'**

I finished a good chunk of my work and took a break. I laid back onto the floor and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted upon my dreams, or at least the guy in them.

**'Who is Rick? I noticed that he began appearing after the cliff accident. Did I get hit too hard? Huh...'**

CRACK!

The weather outside was not ideal for going out, a slightly heavy shower with scattered thunder claps. Going to the park wasn't really smart, but I felt that it was important to go as soon as I could. Like it would shed light on something.

"I heard you wanted to go to the park," said Anais. I opened my eyes to see hear kneeling beside my head.

"Yeah," I replied, "I haven't went back since the accident, but I keep thinking that the thing I'm missing was left there."

"Well I doubt that it would still be there after three days."

"I know, but... I just want to check. It could help me find it."

"Or you could catch a cold Or there could be nothing," Anais pointed out. I know she means well, but she's not much of an optimist.

"You should try and be more positive," I grunt as I sit back up.

"And you... should finish the rest of the work," she said as she slid the last couple of worksheets in front of me. After about half an hour I was done. I had placed the work into my backpack and went back to me and Darwin's room. I put the backpack next to the bed and went to the closet. I scanned through it and got my navy blue snorkel parka, black rain boots, and a medium black umbrella. After putting on my parka I went down the stairs and noticed Darwin and Anais waiting for me at the door.

Darwin was wearing a small yellow raincoat with green rain boots and Anais was in a small pink parka with white rain boots.

"So you decided to go with me?" I ask as I reach meet them at the door.

"Yeah," piped Darwin, "Anais said that you might need some emotional support, since we're going to the park, where you had a traumatic experience."

"Right," chimed Anais, "you don't know what you might feel seeing that place. You could have flashbacks, an emotional breakdown, mental inconsistency..."

"**Nice to see you be more optimistic."**

"Just know that we'll be there to help in anyway we can," she said back with a smile.

I smiled at my siblings and gave them big hug. As they hugged me back I felt like I could handle anything.

**'My family. I wouldn't know what I'd do without them.'**

As we broke the group hug I looked over at dad, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"What are we going to do if he wakes up in the house alone?" I asked.

Anais pulled out a small note from her pocket and showed it to me. All it said was:

Everyone's fine.

Went to the Park.

Go back to sleep.

-kids

**'Not sure if I should be fine or depressed at the fact that this would be enough.'**

Anais then went and taped it to the remote for the T.V. We put up our hoods and made our way out the door and locked it. Since Anais was the more responsible one we decided to let her hold on to the key. Anais and I opened our umbrellas and walked down the front steps. I turned to Darwin as he was coming down behind us.

"Don't you want an umbrella, too?" I asked.

"Why would I need one? I sleep in water," said back.

"Right... then why are you wearing a raincoat?" Anais questioned.

"Duh... cause it make my eyes pop," he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. I couldn't argue with him there, it indeed made his eyes pop. After that exchange we went on our way.

The rain had let up, but if we didn't have umbrellas Anais and I would have been soaked to the bone in 20 seconds flat. The scent was the familiar smell of wet air. Our steps splashed as we walked down the sidewalks through the fresh puddles. Hardly anyone was on the road, which I think is lucky.

**'Don't need the drive-by splashing you'd see on T.V.'**

We made it to the park entrance and I stopped in my tracks. I could see the aftermath from here. The cliff was all but gone and the stones and rocks that were once apart of it laid out in mounds in front of it. I suddenly saw myself on top of the cliff. The cliff face crumbled beneath my feet and I found myself falling. I could hear my screams as I closed in on the ground...

"Gumball!"

Slap-Slap!

My face was stinging and wet. The rain was lighter than earlier, softly falling on my exposed face. I realized that I had dropped my umbrella and was being shaken by Darwin. I pushed him off me and rubbed my cheeks to relieve the stinging.

"Ow! Why did you slap me, dude!?" I snapped at him.

"You were just standing there staring into space," he said with a worried look on his face. I immediately felt bad for snapping at him. It wasn't his fault. I got caught up in my memory of the fall, I would've slapped myself too if I was in his shoes.

"Sorry," I said lowering my head, "I'm good now." I picked up my umbrella.

"You sure, Gumball?" Anais asked. I wasn't, but didn't want to admit it. I just nodded and took a deep breath. I looked back at the rubble from the cliff.

**'Doesn't feel real. Seems like it all was a dream. Or rather a nightmare.'**

I walked closer and saw where they had dug me out of. There was a small spot where the rocks were removed. I could a piece of my shirt was caught under a rock. I looked at the entire scene when I noticed something.

"Uh.. Guys?" I called to my siblings.

"Yeah?" Anais walked over with Darwin right behind her.

"Was I the only one caught under the rubble?"

"Yeah," said Darwin, "No one else was around the cliff and you were the only one who fell as cliff fell apart. Why?"

I pointed to another spot where it looked as if the rocks had been moved. Caught in between two rocks was a small tuft of purple fur. Then I pointed another one at the other end. I looked back at Darwin, who looked like he didn't understand. I was sure that there was someone else who was caught by the rubble, but who.

"Are you sure that Gumball was the only one?" Anais asked picking up on my observation.

"Yeah," Darwin looked confused, "I'm not the only one who saw it. Banana Joe, Tobias, and Bobert all saw the same thing I did; Gumball falling."

As we were taking it all in we heard something. Someone was singing.

**Lollipop, lollipop  
>Oh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop, lollipop<strong>

**Call my baby lollipop, tell you why  
>Her kiss is sweeter than an apple pie<br>And when she does her shaky rockin' dance  
>Man, I haven't got a chance<strong>

**I call her lollipop, lollipop  
>Oh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop lollipop<strong>

**Sweeter than candy on a stick  
>Huckleberry, chimry or lime<br>If you had a choice she'd be your pick  
>But lollipop is mine<strong>

**Lollipop, lollipop  
>Oh lolli, lolli, lolli<br>Lollipop, lollipop**

**Crazy way she thrills me, tell you why  
>Just like a lightning from the sky<br>She loves to kiss me till I can't see straight  
>Gee, my lollipop is great<strong>

**I call her lollipop, lollipop  
>Oh lolli, lolli, lolli, lollipop, lollipop<strong>

"Bendice su idiotez. When you said you might break out into song and dance I half expected you singing 'Singing in the Rain,'" said a voice as the singing stopped. The voice had a faint hispanic accent.

"I expected that," answered another voice, calm and warm, "That's why I sung something Unexpected. And please, keep blessing my stupidity. If it weren't for this rain flooding that 'old movie' theatre you've been spending too much time in, you wouldn't be out enjoying this weather."

"One, it plays classic movies," said the first voice, "And two, this is horrible weather."

I turned towards the sound of the conversation. I saw two people heading down the path towards the cliff.

One was mahogany dog kid with a white circle around his left eye. He was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts , reddish hiking boots, and an orange windbreaker with the hood up.

The other was a slightly taller rouge fox kid. He was wearing inverse camo cargo pants, with the legs tucked into black hiking boots, and an aqua blue parka with the hood down. His fur was matted with rain water and as he rubbed the back of his neck his rouge and white fur stood up briefly before the rain flattened it again.

The fox-kid looked over at the cliff's rubble and saw us. His face, which had been light and happy, became contemplative and on edge. It was as if he knew us, or more specifically; me. His friend noticed this and looked at where he was staring. He strained his eyes as he looked me over from a distance. He then turned to the fox-kid and began saying something quietly to him.

The fox-kid was nodding and quietly responding. I was getting a little suspicious so I began walking towards them while motioning for Anais to stay back. They started backing away as I got closer. They turned around and began walking away.

"Darwin," I quietly said, "I think they know something."

"Really?" he asked as he walked beside me. I was about to tell him not to scare them away when he yelled...

"Hey! Do you know anything!?"

At this they bolted towards the park entrance. I dropped my umbrella and gave chased with Darwin following after. They were pulling until they got to the entrance. Once they passed through I heard one of the yell...

"EDDY! BREAK!"

They then split up and ran off in different directions. When we got to the entrance there was no sign of them. They seemed to have just disappeared. Darwin and I looked around before heading back to Anais. She met us halfway and gave me back my umbrella and asked what was going on.

"Those guys knew something about the accident," I said failing to mask my frustration.

**'Who were they? They seemed familiar.'**

Then a memory popped up in the back of my mind. That time Darwin and I got detention I noticed a dog-kid sitting in the back of the room. He had a white circle around his left eye. He didn't say much and didn't stick out against the other detainees.

**'They go to our school.'**

We made our way home not long after I told them about the dog-kid. I wouldn't have a chance to find him until Friday, when go back to school. He knew something and I wanted to know what.

When we reached our house Darwin and Anais went inside. I stopped outside the door. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to see who, but no one was there. I thought I might just be getting paranoid when I looked down to the end of the road when I saw something.

Right next to the stop sign was a kid wearing an oversized white raincoat. The kid was black cat who looked a lot like... ME.

I watched the kid as he/she stared back.

"AHHH!"

I turned towards the house, where the scream came from. Dad had just woke up from his nap and saw Darwin in his raincoat.

"You scared me," Dad said.

"Sorry...?" said Darwin, not sure if he should apologize.

"Did you guys go out?" Dad asked as looked at our clothes.

"Yeah, we went to the park," Anais told him.

"Was it raining?"

"Yep," Darwin said smiling.

"Uh... You're a fish. Why are you wearing a raincoat?" Dad asked.

"Cause they make my eyes pop!"

"Oh... Okay!"

I turned back and looked for the cat-kid, but he wasn't there anymore. I made my way into the house.

**'What's going on?'**

* * *

><p><span><strong>So I had read a comment telling me that the fact the last chapter took place during day 4 while the one before it took place on day 5.<strong>

**That was something I did not plan. I seriously forgot.**

**It was a screw up, but pointing that out gave me a great idea.**

**I think you already noticed, but there is something that I hinted at that I would never had thought of if it wasn't for my mistake.**

**So thank you side-fish for telling me that.**

**There is now a new twist.**

***Wonders what they'll think***


	13. Avoid the Rabbit

**Hello everyone who's been reading my story.**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I moved and there was a blackout and a miniature zombie out break.**

**Just kidding! There was no blackout.**

**Well, anyway. I'm back. I'm up and running again. And I'm curious to hear your thoughts on the new season of TAWoG.**

**(If you're reading or writing TAWoG fanfiction then you should at least be watching the show IMHO)**

**The new voice actors are pretty good, not as good as Logan Grove and Kwesi Boakye. **

**Sarah came into her own in "The Fan!" Instantly became one of my favorite characters. Also Jamie's mother... wow. How many Olympics' (or Olympi [don't know the plural for it]) was she in, supposedly?**

**But... yeah. Anyways, Enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 5 cont.~<strong>

My head hurts. No, there wasn't any concussion or contusion from the where I left off to now. It hurts cause I'm worrying about what's gonna happen. Anais is in my temporary care, Eddy is nowhere to be found, Bryce is trying to convince me to reveal the secret of my existence to Gumball and the town of Elmore. I don't want to do this, but then again I don't know what I would do with myself.

I look down on the small pink bunny holding my hand. She has pretended to be looking around for her brothers, but I get the feeling that she expects something from me. Her reaction when I told her that I wasn't Gumball was not one of annoyance or confusion. It was like she half expected my remark.

_'I don't like this.'_

Anais however didn't seem hostile or scheming, like this scenario was not planned. I have no idea what the universe is conspiring to do, but I think the events that have happened around me so far are a little rushed. As if the universe is focusing on getting as many things to happen to me as possible.

"Nah. That's stupid," whispered someone in a soft voice. I turn to see a rouge fox, Bryce, muttering to himself. I believe that his mind is a labyrinth and I decided early on that I will not get lost in it. I looked ahead wondering about my existence. Why am I here? What's the meaning of my life? Basically just asking the same question in different ways.

I sighed at how seriously depressing my thoughts were.

_'If Gumball can create a crud monster baby and try to raise it as part of the family, then he might actually welcome my existence.'_

I look around and see that we have found ourselves at the strip mall.

"Hey, Rick," Bryce called. I turn and see him fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nature's calling," he informed me. Anais just shook her head when she heard that.

"Ok. So go," She said with the hint of annoyance in her voice, "we're not keeping you here."

"Right..." Bryce looked at her with the look of scorn. I haven't seen that kind of look since Mr. Fitzgerald thanked Gumball for saving Penny from being run over, by him.

As he walks into a store I hear him mutter, "Not another bossy uptight... get enough of that from Daniella."

Now it was just me and Anais all by ourselves, and I believe she was waiting for this moment. She turned towards me and looked me up and down. She had the look one would have when they're trying to connect the dots.

"If you have something on your mind just go on and say it," I tell her. I feel my face become lax, but give a scowl that; knowing I look a lot like Nicole Waterson; would give me a chill down my spine. I can tell that is exactly what Anais was feeling.

"Hey, no need to be hostile," she said taking a small step back, "Just want to know who you are."

"My names Rick. Just Rick," I tell her without breaking my look, "and that's all you're gonna get for now."

"Wait, your name's really Rick?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah."

_'What does she know?'_

I shake that thought out of my head knowing that the longer I stand here talking the more likely I'd get some unwanted, at least for the moment, attention.

"I'll be seeing you," I say before I turn and walk away.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" she yells after me.

"Yeah," I say out of earshot, "you know your way around this town better than anyone I know other than Larry."

_'And I get the feeling that you already know where Gumball and Darwin are. Also, not a lot people want to hurt you.'_

I know that she wouldn't just let me go so I decided to head into this old store I found and went to the men's restroom. When in the restroom I went I looked for a window that I could use. The only one in here was, like the one at the gym, high up on the wall and opened outward. It was open slightly, but the only way I would be able to get to it was to hop up.

I looked around for a booster and the only thing I could use was the stall closer to the wall the window was on. I went into the stall and locked it, got on top of the toilet's tank and jumped to the stall door. I pulled one of my legs over the top and uncomfortably sat on the stall door.

_'This is not a good place to sit'_

Carefully reaching over to the window I gripped the edge as best as I could. Making sure that my grip was tight enough I swung my other leg over and began to hang down from the window. I struggled to pull myself up, not being able to grip the wall with my feet has me relying on the abysmal upper body strength I gained from Gumball.

_'Gumball, why don't you lift, bro!?'_

I managed to pull myself up so my upper body could lay on the windows thick ledge. I could see that on the other side of the window was an alley, but nothing around to help lower me down. I shifted a leg onto the ledge and sat up as much as possible in the cramped space between it and the ceiling.

I began to shift my back towards the wall so I would have enough room the swing my other leg over. I pushed the window open more so I wouldn't have an accident, but as I slowly brought my other leg up onto the ledge...

"HEY! RICK!"

"AWWWW!"

SLAM!

"Aagh..." I groaned as laid on the ground in the position I landed in, on my face with my legs and back bent above my head.

"Wow... that's the first time I saw someone land in the scorpion in real life."

I rolled onto my back and cracked my eyes to see Eddy squatting beside me with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I could be seriously injured because of you," I groaned before I closed my eyes to concentrate on numbing the pain in my face.

"Probably, but your speech isn't slurred and your motor control seems good so you might just need minor first aid," he said evaluating my condition.

"So you're a doctor now, huh?" I sarcastically comment.

"Just get up, jerk," he says before helping me up off the ground. I dust myself off and looked back at Eddy. His mahogany fur was a bit messed up and had visible scratches around his eye. His clothes, covered with dust and sand, had small rips just under his neck on his blue tank top and on one leg of his shorts. He basically looked like he went combat crawling on a beach.

"You look like crap," I said without realizing it.

"You would to if you got jumped at a construction site," he retorted, his grin long gone.

"Sorry, but why'd that happen?"

He shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. He began walking to down the alley. I know that it would probably be best to stay out of his business, but...

"Hey, wait up," I catch up to him, "I know we barely know each other and you don't want to talk about whatever is going on, but I want to help... If I can."

"Just drop it," he sighs, "I can tell you mean well, it's just not something that I want to drag others into."

"Not gonna stop me from trying to help," I tell him. He looks me in the face and I can tell he sees the seriousness in my words.

_'He's probably wondering why I care. Well, I don't know either.'_

"If you need help just tell me, okay?" I tell him. He smiled a somber smile, but nodded.

"So, why were you climbing out of that window back there?" he asked, changing the subject, "Dine and dash?"

"Nah, just had to get away from someone," I tell him.

"You in some sort of trouble?"

I shake my head, "Just felt like things were going to fast."

"Oh! Didn't know you had a lady friend," he said with a look of praise.

"Not like that, dude. Just someone asking some questions I don't want to answer."

I look around and stopped. We had long walked out of the alley, but we were in another part of Elmore that looked quite... familiar. Memories of diving into cement, using a trampoline to jump across three streets, and cartwheeling past three cube dogs came to the front of my mind.

"Uh... Why are we here?" I asked Eddy. He looked at me then back at the neighborhood before chuckling.

"Well, I'm on my way home to get a change of clothes. You just sorta... followed me," he said with that carefree grin on his face.

"Oh..." I didn't know what I should do in this situation. Gumball's friends were friends with him for a few years so I couldn't use those memories as a reference without seeming stupid or immature, but luckily Eddy intervened.

"Amigo, just act as you have so far and my family won't give too much of a hard time."

"Okay," I said as we continued down a road through an intersection of Lorenzo Patterson avenue and Christian Pérez drive.

_'They sound familiar.'_

Eddy had stopped two houses down from the intersection. He motioned that this was his home. His home had faded beige paint on its outer walls and a brown picket fence encasing the side of his yard. There was an orange mid-sized station wagon parked out front.

"Yo siento, in advance, for the mess inside," he said as he lead the way up the walkway, "Not only do we not get many visitors, but my sister, Laurencia, is kind of a slob."

"That's fine," I respond, "can't be any worse than what I'm used to."

We walk up the cracked walkway, which was damp and warm from last night's storm and today's hot sun, respectively. When we reached the door Eddy pulled out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, mi amigo, bienvenido al hogar de Perros!" he said as he opened the door. Inside looked like alright, off-white walls with slightly scuffed vinyl instead of carpeting. The stair case was at the front of the house just right of the door way and the living room to the left. There was one black couch and a brown recliner in the living room. Across from the couch was TV stand with a box TV on top.

"Hey, can you wait down here for a minute?" Eddy says as he stands at the bottom of his stairs, "I gotta go change before my sisters get back and get on my back about my clothes."

I nod and he tells me I can go sit down if I want. I go into the living room and sit on the couch. It was so comfortable that I began to feel sleepy just as I sat down. Not even half a minute goes by before I nod off.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, the names of the streets I say in this story all deal with music.<strong>

**Broken Dreams Boulevard references Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams"**

**Lorenzo Patterson is MC Ren from the late 80s and early 90s rap group, NWA (N-words With Attitude [I'm black and I still feel uncomfortable writing that])**

**Christian Pérez or Armando Christian Pérez is Pit Bull (Mister Worldwide)  
><strong>

**Okay, time for my monologue.**

**I wanted to ask any other authors, who feel okay answering these questions and are reading this right now, about their creative process.**

**How do you find inspiration to write what you do?**

**What do you do as habit, or ritual, before you write?**

**Can tomato paste really take out a mega shark?**

**and, Do you use an outline for your stories?**

**I'll be answering these questions myself in the Review section, or the top of my next story.**

**You don't have to read, the back button (or the next page button) shouldn't be useless.**

**Well, I'm thinking of stopping at chapter 20. Not the entire story, but this arc. I feel that it would be better to do that, but then again new people wouldn't see this story since it won't be on the first page for a long time and most won't go searching through page after page of stories to find it.**

**I just wanted to here your (my readers) thoughts. Feel free to message me or use the Review box to answer any of these questions or ask your own, but also feel free to leave a critique.**


	14. Friend's Family

**"FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!" he yells before flipping the desk in front of him. It was then that he realized the table had his laptop on top of it and that he hadn't saved his progress.**

**"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****************!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, welcome back. I'm sorry I was so slow in updating the story and for making that stupid error last monologue; "I just wanted to here[hear]..." You see, I'm a procrastinator (or lazy depending on how mean you wanna be towards me) with ADHD. It's kinda of hard for me to focus on something, but I try hard to keep things consistent. Except myself.<br>**

**So to answer the questions from last chapter;**

**How I find inspiration to write my stories (or story and prologue as some jerks would like to point out) is by actually looking at fan art of the series I'm writing about. It let's me see what others find interesting about said series and what I find interesting about that series, as well.**

**Rituals? I pet my dog. I know, sounds to simple to be a ritual, but petting my dog usually happens after long walks in which I lose myself deep in thought. It was during a time like that when I thought up the premise for Ticket to Life.**

**Tomato paste vs Mega Shark and who'd win? Samurai Jack.**

**Do I use outlines? No, I use a character sheet that I created before writing. Myra, Bryce, and Eddy were created alongside Rick (then unnamed protagonist). I fleshed them out more and gave them families before even introducing them, but I make revisions before bring them or the story to a certain point.**

**Oh, BTW, say hi to the Perros. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I wanna speak directly to whoever is watching over me; be it the universe, a Qilin, or someone who's spending a lot of time at a computer. I am Rick, sounds like a movie title, and right now I think I'm asleep. I don't know if you can hear me or, if you can, if I can hear you... I'm confusing myself so I'm going to just start talking. Right now I'm wringing my hands here and I'm speaking aloud to an unknown presence I'm not even sure exists.<em>

"_Today I woke up in a depressing state, already going through the motions of the life I adapted. I wandered around and found myself dealing with two people from the life I knew, one I consider an unimportant annoyance and the other I consider to be family. This makes me wonder about many things, like how come coincidences involving an unrelated police chase can push people to notice something off about everything else._

"_Truth is I feel like I should be doing something that I would think is important, but something pushes me in a different direction everyday. First off, wanted to take Gumball to the hospital, but found out that I wasn't in his body anymore. I was then gonna stay in that apartment room I now dwell in, but Sal ended up there I left out of fear. I didn't want to be seen by those I knew, remembered from Gumball's memories, but ended up wandering Elmore._

"_Of course I met some people who helped me out or interacted with me and of course I was able to get some money, albeit questionably, but where am I going? Am I being tested or are you just watching for some twisted entertainment? I can't be somebody's plaything or experiment, right? I'm my own person now... aren't I._

"_Just... WHAT AM I TO YOU!?_

"_Oh! Crap! Earthquake!? I think someone's trying to wake me up. I'll speak with you again soon, count on it."_

~Day 5 cont.~

As I proceed to wake up I feel someone nudging me, probably Eddy. I peer at the inside of my eyelids, still feeling a bit beat from my earlier experiences and thoughts, but Eddy's prodding was agitating me.

"Dude, quit it," I slurred as I was still drowsy. After a small pause the nudging continued, which began to annoy me to no end.

"Will you stop that, Eddy!" I snarled as I lightly pushed the hand that was nudging me. I look at him only to find that it wasn't Eddy who was nudging me, but a small, indigo furred mouse-girl. She was about the height of Darwin wearing a rose colored blouse, a navy blue skirt that went just below her knees, and a pair of white sandals.

Her eyes were filled with shock as she clutched her hand close to her chest. I then noticed her right eye had a black ring around it. It was like I was looking at an inverse version of Eddy.

"Hey! Who are you screamin' at, Rick!?" I heard someone yell as I heard them coming down the stairs. I look over the to the stairway at Eddy who, now cleaned up in some not-ripped clothes, had just reached the bottom. He looked from me to the girl standing next to the couch.

"Mikey?" he said with shock, "When'd you get back? I thought you were gonna stay at a friends tonight." I look back at the girl to find her just standing there fidgeting, still clutching her hand.

"Uh... Eddy, who is she?" I ask as I look from her back to him.

"She's my sister, Michelle," he tells me as he goes to the girl, "You okay, Mikey?" The girl nodded, but continued standing there silently staring at the ground while taking quick glances at me. I didn't know what to think as I found myself glancing away occasionally since it felt incredibly awkward.

"So..." I began, "Michelle... It's nice to meet you. My name's Rick." I put my hand out for a handshake after introducing myself, but she hid behind Eddy.

"Sorry about this, Mikey's kinda shy around new people," Eddy explained, as he possibly knew how off putting her action was. She then peeked at me from behind him with eyes filled with nervous excitement. I felt that feeling you would usually get from going down during a ride on a Ferris Wheel. That was a feeling that neither I or Gumball enjoyed.

"How old is she?" I asked Eddy, trying not to have my eyes meet hers.

"She's 12, like me, but older by a few minutes. We're twins," he tells me. He must have seen the confused look on my face cause he then said, "We're fraternal twin. Not all twins look alike."

"Right."

_'Didn't Mrs. Simian say something about that during a health science lesson?'_

"So, why were you yelling, Rick?" Eddy asked me.

"Well, I had fallen asleep on your couch and I felt somebody nudging me," I told him, "I thought is was you at first."

"If it were me I would have twisted your ear," he told me with a smirk, "as pay back for how you woke me at the theater."

"Didn't you punch me because of that?"

"You blocked it, so not really," he said with an ominous grin. I saw him begin to crack his knuckles and as I glimpsed at Mikey peeking at me again and thought that I probably should go.

"So, okay. Should I to go before the rest of your family shows?" I asked Eddy, "Not trying to sound rude, just wanted to know if it's okay to be here."

"Well," Eddy began, "It's only 2 o'clock so the stickler, Daniela, won't be home for awhile. Mikey here may be shy, but I can tell she thinks your harmless. The only one I would worry about, however, is Laurencia."

"So, your family's dominated by girls."

"Yeah, but before you think that it's all fru-fru or fragile; my sisters, apart from Mikey, can kick just about any guy's butt. Especially Daniela. Bryce is scared of her and you can see that he doesn't let much get to him."

'Okay... I might just have to leave then. Bryce already unnerves me, but someone that can scare him?'

I felt a chill crawl up my spine thinking of someone scaring Bryce. Eddy might have read my mind, because he then told me, "He's only scared of her 'cause she's grown and can beat him. Plus he's a self-proclaimed gentleman."

After the way he acted around Anais, I can definitely see that.

_'Wait a minute.'_

"Eddy?" I said.

"What?" he answered still smirking.

"You've only talked about you and your sisters. What about your parents?" I asked.

The moment I mentioned his parents his smirk disappeared and he shifted his gaze downward. Mikey had a sad look on her face as well. At that time I knew that might be a taboo subject.

"They're not here anymore," he said with a melancholy tone. I saw his eyes begin to well-up and a tear leave his eye. He wiped his cheek, causing the fur under his eye to stick out.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I went to console him, "I didn't know."

_'Of course I didn't. Why am I even prying into his life? He only just met me 4 days ago.'_

"Don't worry about it, mi amigo," he said, "It's fine." His sister came from behind him and tried to fix the fur under his eye. I felt kinda bad so I excused myself and went for the door.

"Espere," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you don't have to leave because of that. If I wanted you to go I'd have thrown you out." I looked back and saw his smirk back on his face.

"You sure?" I asked, "I just don't want to be "that" guy."

"Yeah, but for your information, you're not "that" guy. Bryce is. He isn't very sociable so he lacks some tact." I heard slight laughter coming from behind Eddy. Mikey's laugh was light and cute. This was the only time I heard her make any vocal noise.

When she noticed that I was looking at her she got silent once again and looked down, but had a smile on her face.

_'She gets embarrassed easily.'_

"Stay a bit and let me introduce you to my family," Eddy told me, "I just hope Daniela doesn't find you to be a "bad influence" like Bryce."

"Dude," I say back, "For as long as I remember I haven't influenced anyone, good or badly. I've tried, believe me."

Mikey decided to stay downstairs and watch some TV while Eddy took me up to his and Mikey's room. Their house only had two bedrooms; one for the older sisters and the other for the twins. Eddy and Mikey's room was peculiar. The walls were a deep shade of purple. There was one dresser and a book shelf full of books next to it. There were two separate twin beds, _'heh,'_ and both had a completely different style. One had a bland lavender comforter and sheets with a plain white pillow. The other bed looked like it took all of Carrie's emo/goth paraphernalia and put it all on the bed. The comforter, from what I can see, was all black with skull patterns all over, the pillow was a deep crimson shade with what looks like a pair of black eyes designed into it.

"Eddy," I began, now wishing I had just left, "You never gave off the feel of liking anything gothic."

"I don't because I don't like that stuff," he said as he went and sat on the lavender bed, "it freaks me out. That's Mikey's bed."

_'Okay... Mental note; add Mikey to the list of people who scare me. Alongside Mrs. Simian, Tina Rex, Nicole Watterson, Jamie and her mom, and Bryce.'_

I place my backpack next to the door and we began talking about anything. First my troubles; my existence _(sad)_, my fears of coming to grips with this life _(sad)_, why I think the Man of Steel movie sucked _(critique-wise? It wasn't true to the origin or character)_.

He then told me about how he once collapsed one kids throat _(accident)_, how he helped this lost kid find his parents _(he felt sorry for him)_, how broke one kids arm _(accident)_, how he volunteers at a homeless shelter _(wanted to help)_, how he smashed the rotten cupcake kid through a locker _(on purpose)_, and that his favorite types of movies are romantic comedies.

_'Is this guy a rabid dog or freaking teddy bear'_

We continued talking for a few hours when we heard someone yell, "Eduardo Salbatore Perros!? Did you kick Mikey out the room!?"

The voice was female. It had a Hispanic inflection , but also a little roughness to it.

Eddy got up and went to the door and yelled, "No Daniela!"

"Then why is she down here by her self?" the voice called.

He then left the room and went downstairs. Not sure of what to do, I stayed put in his and Mikey's room. I went over to the book shelf and picked up a book at random.

_'Huh. "To Kill a Mocking Bird?" Which one of them reads stuff like this?'_

"Hey! Rick come on down here for a moment!" I hear Eddy yell. I put the book back and head out and downstairs.

I get to the bottom of the stairs when I see another dog person. She had sky-blue fur, against which you can clearly see two whiskers, but unlike Eddy and Mikey she didn't have any rings around her eyes. She was much taller than me and Eddy. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white collard shirt tucked into it. She also had a badge like Nicole's.

_'I guess she also works at the Rainbow Factory. No trouble there. It's not like Nicole has friends... *sigh* I feel like I should be grounded for that.'_

"Daniela, this is my new friend Rick," Eddy introduced me to her, "This is my eldest sister, Daniela. Or Ms. Perros, depending on if you want to."

_'Oh the one person Bryce is supposedly afraid of. Great(sarcasm)!'_

"Hi, Rick," she said with a smile on her face, "Can I get your last name?" So far she didn't seem all that scary.

"Waters..." I cut myself off before finishing saying Waterson.

"Rick Waters, eh?" she says, "That's a nice name."

"Makes you sound like a failed bottled water company," Eddy said.

"Eduardo, you know that's not nice," she shot at him.

"To be honest, it kind of does," I said trying to keep Eddy out of trouble.

"Well, as long as you're not offended. But Eddy, you could learn to have some tact," she said.

"I did," he responded, "I just not to use it then."

Mikey, who I didn't notice standing next to me, snickered at their exchange. I looked over to her and she then nervously distanced herself from me.

_'I'm beginning to feel like I'm a creep when she does that.'_

"Is Laura back, yet?" Ms. Perros asked her younger siblings.

"She wasn't here when I got back," Eddy answered, "She come back with you, Mikey?"

The indigo mouse-girl just shook her head.

_'Are they sure she isn't just mute?'_

"Laura is my other sister, Laurencia," Eddy explained, "she's the second oldest."

"Ok, so you **are,** technically, the runt litter?" I joked. Daniela made a slight snort laugh when I said that.

"Hey," Eddy whispered, "Remember who smashed a kid three times your size through a locker. Do you think I'm playing."

I decided that I wouldn't let push him any further, so I kept some more snarky comment to myself.

"I'm gonna go get dinner started," Daniela said as she went towards the kitchen, "You're welcome to stay, Rick." Mikey followed her into the kitchen, _(to help maybe? I dunno)_. Eddy and I were about to head back upstairs when the front door opened. In walked another dog-girl, this one wearing a pair of jean capris, a tan blouse, and a pair of sandals. She had cherry-red fur and an attitude.

She looked me up and down before saying, "Who's the geek?" Her voice was smooth and hypnotizing, but lacked the inflection Eddy and Daniela had.

_'Ok. She's off to wonderful start (sarcasm).'_

"This is Rick," Eddy says, introducing me to her.

"Who said I was talking about him?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

_'Ok. She's cool. (not sarcasm)'_

I stifle my laughter realizing she was talking about Eddy. Eddy looks at me out of the corner of his eye and I shut up.

"Name's Laurencia 'Laura' Clodovea Perros," she tells me, "hears my autograph. Gonna be worth something someday." She then gives me an index card with her name written on it.

"Why do have those goggles on?" she asked me before saying, "Trying out for a steampunk role?"

"I just like them," I answer as I snap them on my head.

"Keep wearing them and people might think you're strange," She tells me, "Nothing wrong with it, but can get annoying hearing them say it over and over."

"They only say it to you 'cause you do monologues in public," Eddy says.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get discovered?" she asks him.

"By having talent," he goads before running up the stairs.

"You little!" she yells as she chases after him.

"Hey! Ya'll better not break anything out there!" I hear Daniela yell out of the kitchen.

Crash!

_'Well, they're screwed.'_

I then walk towards the kitchen to see if Daniela and Mikey wanted any help.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, yes, all their names are actual names. I do my research. I make sure everything's good. I can make my own pasta (the non-creepy kind).<strong>

**This, I believe, is my longest chapter (word count). Finishing off a chapter allows my mind a release as it backs up the longer it takes me to get back to writing.**

**(Huh. I just realized what that sounded like. HAHA! Dirty.)**

**But as I said last time, this section stops at chapter 20.**

**See ya next time.**

**(Not literally. It's not like I can see you through your monitor as you read this. I'm not apart of the N.S.A, C.I.A, F.B.I, N.C.I.S, O.P.P,  
>R.E.S.P.E.C.T.<br>FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANs TO ME!  
>R.E.S.P.E.C.T.<br>TAKE CARE, T.C.B.  
>SOCK IT TO ME, SOCK IT TO ME...)<strong>


	15. Outer Body Experience

**Hello again readers. Sorry the late update.  
><strong>

**It literally took me a total of 3 hours and 36 minutes to write this, but I was also writing another story. Which is also up on day I upload this**

**Well, I'll leave my rant for the bottom.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Day 5 continues~<span>**

I find myself outside in the middle of the night, but I don't feel cold. I didn't "feel" anything. No wind, warmth, or the usual physical feeling throughout my body.

_'What the….? Where am I?_

_'The last thing I remember was washing dishes with Eddy after dinner. We were talking about something, but I couldn't concentrate because I was getting extremely light headed. Then...'_

Almost instantly I realized I had no control of my body as my head and eyes look around. I found myself in a neighborhood that I'm extremely familiar with. I looked around, yet it didn't feel like I was trying to figure out where I was. I was looking at the neighborhood and this involuntary feeling of nostalgia mixed with a little sadness crept into my mind.

_'How did I get back here? What's happening to me?'_

My head turned and looked through a window into a dark room. I couldn't make out much of the room, but found that it wouldn't matter if I did or not. In that room a door opened, shining a mild light from the hall and and in walked a particular orange fish.

_'Darwin? Am I back inside Gumball's head? Why can't I feel?'_

Forced to watch him, I noticed Darwin was looking for something.

"Where did we put it?" The window muffled his words, but I could still hear him. He was digging through the usual pile of filth found under the bunk beds before heading to open the closet.

_'3… 2… 1.'_

"AWW!" An avalanche of clothes, toys, and trash fell on top of him. I felt a slight feeling of joy, but I knew that this feeling wasn't truly my own. It reminded me of the time I spent in Gumball's mind, like I'm feeling his.

_'So I am back in his head!? Seriously!?'_

I wanted to feel angry, but my own emotions were drowned out by his lack-there-of. I wanted to feel depressed, but felt blank and empty instead.

"Darwin! You okay, dude?" I heard Gumball say as he ran into the room.

_'Wait, What!?'_

Instead of confusion I felt loneliness, like whoever's eyes I'm looking through wanted to be with him.

_'Am I in Sarah?'_

It was then that the host I inhabited moved and ghosted through the window and levitated near the pile of clothes and trash.

_'Ok… not Sarah. Carrie? She doesn't seem like stalking type.'_

"I'm fine," Darwin said from under the pile, "I think I found it." He then emerged from the pile with a happy-go-lucky smile and a thin book in his fins. I could see the title, Elmore Junior High Yearbook. I remember Darwin got it a week after picture day. Gumball torched his copy, as well as half the shed out back, since his pictures were so horrible.

_'So horrible. Really horrible. I mean it would be cruel and unusual punishment to give them to inmates. It's just not right to be that ug…'_

"Hey! Anias, we found it!" Gumball yelled as he took the yearbook and strolled out of the room.

"We?" Darwin said following him. They went to Anias' room and sat at the little table she had. Opening the yearbook Gumball asked Anias, "Are you sure you saw someone who looked like me earlier today?"

_'Ugh.'_

"Positive," she replied, "He looked and sounded exactly like you, if not for the purple under his eyes."

"So, he looked like he gets into fights?" asked Darwin.

_'No, but I kinda wanna fish slap you now. Geez, that was harsh. Glad they can't hear me.'_

"No," Anias answered, "He had these… uh..."

"Dots under his eyes?" Gumball interrupted.

"Exactly!" she said excitedly, "Just like how you described him from your dream."

_'What? I was in his dreams too? Well, kinda already figured that. Wait he remembered the dreams, but can't remember to change his dirty trousers for clean ones?'_

"I must say," Darwin said, "the fact that you dream about meeting yourself is pretty vain."

"Dude, I don't dream about myself, well I guess you could say that I do since they are my dreams and I'm usually in them, but that's not the point," Gumball began ranting, "The point is I met him in my dreams. He's not me, but this guy might be the key to why I feel slightly empty. Or my twin, can't tell which one I'd want more."

"Or he could be some random kid from school that we haven't noticed until now," Darwin reasoned, "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time we totally disregarded someone's existence until we caused them harm or had any interaction that would lead us to learning some sort of lesson."

_'Although Darwin's wrong, he basically hit the nail on the head regarding their social life.'_

"He's not in here," Anias piped as she flipped through the yearbook, "There's no one at our school who looks exactly like you, Gumball."

"What about Clayton?" Darwin pointed out, "He does seem to mimic people to the letter; size, voice, clothes; it's not so farfetched to think that this is a giant prank."

"You'd have a point if it wasn't for the fact that Clayton was with us all day at the arcade," Gumball reminded him, "Remember, he mimicked the owner and got the employee to give us all free tokens."

"Oh yeah," Darwin said, "Was that wrong?"

_'Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is not just wrong, but illegal.'_

"Hmmm, not sure," Gumball answered, "Don't care, I was too busy beating River Brawler 2 to care."

"Hey, found something," Anias said as she stared at a page in the yearbook. From where I was I could see the pictures of other kids, but none stood out other than Rachael and...

_'Oh.'_

Near the end of the page I could see another familiar face. A certain rouge colored fox.

_'Why does he look so... Blank?'_

The Bryce in the picture didn't have the usual mischievous smirk nor did his eyes show any form of life. It was like he lost all form of expression.

"Bryce Willex?" Gumball read, "I don't see how this guy is, in anyway, important to our investigation."

"He wouldn't be, if it wasn't for the fact that he was with that kid earlier today," Anias told them.

"He seems kinda weird," Gumball stated, "like a mix between boring and strange. You know? Like a kid who eats glue."

_'Ouch.'_

"Sussy?" Darwin asked making a comparison.

"Yeah! Like Sussy," said Gumball agreeing with him.

_'How in the world are they able to make friends!?'_

It seemed my current host didn't wish to stay much longer as I noticed we were heading towards the ceiling. Like with the window before, we ghosted through it and left out the top of the house. We began to look around as if the host was searching for something. The host then looked in one direction and started gliding towards the other side of town.

It took me awhile to figure out where we were headed, as I was more interested in who I was inside of.

_'That sounded wrong. I should really stay in the lane and avoid the gutter.'_

When I saw a certain orange station wagon…

_'Ok… This is kinda freaky.'_

We lowered down into a house and almost immediately I heard people in a panic.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP!?" I heard a dog woman yell. It was Daniella, Eddy's auburn furred sister. She was kneeling in the kitchen clutching an unconscious Gumball.

_'Wait!? That's me...'_

"I don't know!" exclaimed a frightened Eddy, "We were just talking one minute. Then, out of nowhere, he just collapsed."

"Laurencia! Call an ambulance!" Daniella barked at a cherry-red dog girl. She ran out of our field of view, but the host continued to look upon me.

_'What am I gonna do? What's happening to me? Why am I… wait a minute'_

I had realized that, while we were looking upon this scene, I didn't feel fear or sadness. I felt happy, like this is something I had been wishing for. Or at least, what the host had been wishing for.

_'Why would this person want this to happen to me? Who am I in?'_

I felt like screaming.

_'Huh?'_

Felt? For a brief moment I felt MY emotions. And I think the host realized this because we headed towards the window, but didn't leave. We just stared into the reflection. My host was a small black cat ghost kid who looked a lot like...

"GET! OUT!"

* * *

><p>Darkness. Blackness. Nothing to see. I'm laying down on the ground in a world of pure darkness.<p>

"Where am I?" I ask the void. No echo follows. Nothing, but silence. I have no motivation to get up or even move. I just lay here looking up at nothing.

Out of nowhere a train whistle blows loudly.

"ALL ABOARD!"

I sit up and look around, but can't see anything.

_'Am I going crazy?'_

tip-tap tip-tap

I hear someone approach behind me. I turn to see someone who looked a lot like those kids from Sarah's old school. The ones who pestered Gumball and Darwin about being hardcore. This man seemed like he was just out of his teens. His skin was bay, a mid shade of brown. His short hair was black and his iris was the color of dark chocolate. He was about 5'8" and in average shape.

The man was wearing an old style uniform of a conductor; hat of black silk with black leather visor, silk band with gold piping; the uniform consisting of a cotton shirt, blue knit tie, navy blue wool jacket and vest, all with gold metal buttons. On his face was a pair of thin black rimmed glasses.

I noticed this young man had a tired look on his face, as if he either just woke up or was about to fall asleep. He looked at me as he was passing and a small caring smile appeared on his face.

"Get up kid," he said yawning, "or you're gonna be left behind." He then stopped and gripped the air in front of him. An entire steam locomotive and railroad appeared. On the sides were the name of the train, or the company it belongs to; Life. Where he gripped was a rail of some steps into the passenger car. He climbed the steps and when he reached the top he turned and motioned for me to follow.

"B-but," I began stammering, "I don't have a ticket." At that he smiled more. Holding his hand flat a slip of paper appeared in his hand and he held it out to me. I walked up the steps and took it and saw that it was ticket for Rick Waters Waterson.

"Wha…" I was speechless. Looking up at the young man he saw the confusion in my face.

_'Does he have any…'_

"Nope," he answered a question I hadn't finished in my thoughts, "I don't have any answers at this moment, but if you take a ride... I might just be able to give you something."

He pointed me towards a sliding door to the passenger car. I looked back at him and asked, "Where is this train going?"

"For you?" he began, "I have no idea, but for me? The end of line." He then went and slid the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>So rant time, but first...<strong>

**Please don't bring too much hate for my lateness. I can't just write and upload like the veterans of this site [Unasked-for shout-out to Agent BM].**

**So, Yeah... I suck with consistency, but you know what? Because of that I have 2 more story ideas being explored.**

**But I digress... or ingest. I wanted to let you know that these author rants I do are never thought up before hand. I just begin typing as if I'm on a soapbox talking. I find freeing to do this without people knowing my face, since it gives people a look into my mind and its workings.**

**I have this friend, let's call him, C.H., who is the reason I even gave fanfiction a read. I used to think like others, that it was either stupid and/or disturbing; and you have to admit that there are stories that, while not being horror, gives you a chill up your spine.  
>My friend, however, told me about one story in particular that peaked my interests, [small, unasked-for plug: Amity's Arrancar]. Since then I would look for stories that I would most likely read over and over again.<br>**

**Looking back I got into this late in my current years, started reading fanfiction four years ago, and only started writing this year; uploaded the first chapter of my first story, this one, on my birthday.  
>It was my first birthday present I gave to myself and although it is frustrating finding time to write, it is something I find thoroughly enjoyable.<br>**

**Rant over so...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**If you could live in any other world (cartoon, anime, or otherwise), what would it be?**

**What do you think of conductor?**

**Did you catch the not-so-hidden reference I made? :D**

**Did anyone have any suggestions?**

**Oh yeah,before I forget, give this chapter a review or critique. Also give _Lapis Lazuli_ a read. You'll find it in the Steven Universe section.  
><strong>


	16. Train? Where Am I?

**Guess Who's Back-back-back**

**Back Again-gain-gain**

**Loki's Back-back back**

**Tell A Friend-friend-friend**

**Welcome Everybody, sorry for the wait, but I had to finish a few thing for act 1 of this chapter.**

**Ch1 of Cry for the Plains of Green Flames**

**Ch2 of Lapis Lazuli**

**Ch1 of Passion in Falls**

**the cure to Depression (Watching Marvel Studio's films)**

**Well before I continue with my talking and question asking, Enjoy**

* * *

><p>A light bright enough to get rid of shadows was shining in my face. I had no idea what was in this room and I felt a little wary of entering, but it seemed like I didn't have a choice. I heard another train whistle before I felt the train begin to move. As it did I fell forward into the room and landed on my face.<p>

"First day with the new feet?" I heard someone say followed by a couple chuckles. I feel some grip my arm and pick me up onto my feet. I look to the person who helped me up and, to my surprise, it wasn't the conductor, but another… human?

He was an ebony kid with a buzz cut. He was dressed in a black a-shirt and blue pajama pants with no shoes. He had a surprised smirk on his face as he stared at me.

"Are you a cat?" he asked, his voice sounding a little bemused, "Now I've seen a bit of everything."

I was about to say something when another person spoke, "Don't mess with the cat, man. It's not like like he's supposed to land on his feet. Oh, wait."

I turn to see another humanoid person leaning against one of the windows. He was young, but a little bit older than the other guy. He had short raven hair covered by a grey beret and he wore a forest green t-shirt, dirty-brown pants and black travelers boots. His smile had a somewhat cool air about it as he walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Hey, my names Davon," told me, "You got one?"

"Uh.. Rick," I answered him somewhat confused by how forward he seemed.

"AND HE CAN TALK!?" the ebony one exclaimed, "HOLY CRAP!"

"Calm yourself, man. It's sorta pathetic." Davon said before turning back to me, "Ok, Rick, the excitable kid dressed for bed is Jeremy, right?"

"I'm not excitable!," Jeremy before pointing behind him, "And, by the way, the sore guy in the back says his name is Franklin."

"Uuggh," groaned someone else, "It's Frankie!"

I look to the back of the train car to see another human kid laying down across two seats. He was slight with had caramel colored skin, a high-n-tight cut black hair and hazel eyes. He was wore baggy blue jean shorts, an oversized aqua blue t-shirt, white sneakers, and a black choker.

"This is one weird day," Frankie said to himself, "Get attacked by three beauties then find myself on a train in the middle of nowhere, literally!"

'_The heck!? Who are these people?'_

"This is a pretty strange group of people, isn't it? " said a familiar voice behind me. I turn and see the conductor looking from us to a small silver pocket watch, "We got a while to converse amongst the six of us before we go back to our respective worlds."

"So this isn't a dream?" asked Jeremy.

"And what do mean six?" I ask. There were only five people, counting me.

"The other one is floating above us in the overhead compartment," said the conductor. I step up on one of the seats to have a better look and see something I wish i didn't. There was a black cat in a white parka, the same one from after I passed out.

"Cool, now a black cat-person ghost," Jeremy said slightly wary as he stepped up on a seat to see, "This seems to not bode well for any of us."

"Can you tell us why we're here exactly?" questioned Frankie struggling to stand. It seemed like he was in a bit of pain.

We turn to the conductor, but before he answers he motioned for us to sit down telling us it was rude to stand on chairs.

"I brought you all here because you have something in common, but since I don't want to right now, I will explain what it is to you next time. You and Davon won't remember if I tell you anyway. Oh, by the way, Rick," he said pointing at me, "you're going to come to a crossroads very soon. I can't wait to see how you react." I just stare at him wondering what he meant by that.

"See you at tha crossroads, crossroads, crossroads," sang Jeremy.

"Not cool, dude," I said scared, "That song isn't appropriate if you knew about my life."

I look back at the conductor, who is now staring back at pocketwatch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still reeling over the fact that this cat can talk," said Jeremy, "How can you guys just look at this situation like, 'Huh? Oh, It's just a talking cat, not surprising'?" Jeremy was pretty hyped on me existing as if he never seen someone like me.

Frankie just shook his head, "You'd be desensitized to this also if you had a gemstone stuck in your throat and had minor control over water."

"What!?" Both Jeremy and I exclaimed. Frankie looked stone-faced as if he couldn't care less about our confusion.

"Talking animals are all over the land of OOO," said Davon, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Wait, where?" asked Frankie, "Land of OOO? Someone's nuts."

"Who are you people?" I ask as my head hurt. I feel a chill go up my spine and see the black cat ghost float out of my chest.

'_And You! Stay away from me!'_

It just looked me over its shoulder and grimaced. It seemed like it didn't like me.

'_What did I ever do to you!?'_

"Hmm…" the conductor snapped his pocket watch closed, "It looks like times up."

"Hey! We still want answers!" yelled Frankie.

"I don't have to answer you," retorted the conductor, "Besides only Jeremy will remember, but he'll just believe this was a result of his schizophrenia-like condition. I might, however, be willing to give you hints."

Then give 'em to us," Frankie was seriously angry.

"Yea… nope," the conductor said with a smirk on his face, "See ya!"

Darkness. Blackness. Nothing to see. I'm laying down on the ground in a world of pure darkness.

"Where am I?" I ask the void. No echo follows. Nothing, but silence. I have no motivation to get up or even move. I just lay here looking up at nothing.

'_Am I asleep? How did I get here? Where is here?'_

I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remembered was the face. The black cat's face as he told me to get out. His face was full of hate and so was his voice.

Now I just lay here looking up at nothing. I feel like I'm fading away…

'_No… it feels… like I'm waking up.'_

**~Day 5 continues~**

I feel groggy, like I was knocked unconscious. As my mind stirs I hear far away voices.

"You don't need to worry. It seems that he just fainted," said a man. I cracked my eyes and was blinded by bright fluorescent lights.

"That's great… Not the fact he fainted, but that he's fine," said a woman. My vision was still blurry. I couldn't make out who it was talking.

"I've already called Gumball's parents," said the man, "they should be here soon."

"Wait, who's Gumball?" asked the woman voice confused, "He said his name is Rick."

"We see this kid about every week," responded the male voice, "I'm pretty sure that he is Gumball Waterson and that his family should have been in debt from being brought here so often."

I heard a door shut and all subsequent talking was muffled. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I notice that I'm in a hospital bed.

_'Why did I faint?'_

I immediately think about the cat ghost and shudder. Struggle to sit up in the bed and I look around. I was the only patient in the room. I look down and see that I still have my clothes on and that my backpack was next to the bed.

'_Still think that this is a little too convenient.'_

I'm about to get out when I hear the door open. I turn to see both Bryce and Eddy come in.

"Hey, why are you here?" I ask weakly.

"I called him when we got to the hospital," said a concerned Eddy. Bryce lets down his hood and sit on the bed in front of mine. Bryce himself looked relieved and smiled.

"The thought that one of my few friends being hurt scared me," Bryce said looking down, "Not a lot of people would hang with me even before they know me. But enough about depressing stuff, it's good to see you're ok. I knew Daniella's cooking might be toxic."

Bryce being able to transition back into his usual joking self was a surprise, but a welcome one.

"My sister's cooking was fine," retorted Eddy, "He just fainted."

"From food poisoning," joked Bryce.

'_These two… I've only known them for a few days. And even so, they actually care about me... this feels nice.'_

"So, Rick," Bryce said, his voice getting a bit serious, "Do you have an idea as to why you fainted?"

I shook my head, "I just felt like I was fading a bit and the next thing I knew I was looking at something across town."

"Like an outer body experience?" asked Eddy.

"In a way," I answer, "but I soon found out that I was looking through someone else's eyes."

"Are rubberbanding back to Gumball's head?"

"No," I said, "I ended up in a black cat ghost. And what's scarier than that is that it came and watched me as I was unconscious in Eddy's kitchen. As it watched the scene there I could feel what it was feeling... and it felt happy."

They were silent now. Neither Bryce nor Eddy knew what to say. This awkward silence went on for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.

"What if," Bryce broke the silence, "you weren't the only thing ejected from Gumball?"

I looked at him, chills crawling up my spine.

"If you were his conscience, then what would that ghost be?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>I have had someone come tell me about the "limbo" that some stories go through. That they have had potential, but ended up in the incomplete void to never be finished.<strong>

**I want everyone to know that I will finish this, but I won't be updating every week. Every other week is how I will update this. The weeks in between will be given to my other projects.**

**I would like to thank those who keep coming back to this story. Didn't think people would like it at first, but your feedback and support was highly appreciated.**

**Well, now it's time for questions...**

**From you guys.**

**That's right, I'm not asking anything of you other this update than to write a review or critique and to ask me a question.**

**Any question you want...**

**As long as it's not foul/distasteful (Got to keep it PG-13)**

**I will respond publicly in the Review area or via PM if you wish.**

**So as Tigger would say,**

**"TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!"**


	17. Take the first step! Stolen Identity?

**I'm sorry for the late update. I had been working on something non-fanfic-related and got Smash Bros 4 in the middle of last week. So I didn't work on the chapter as much as I wanted, but on the bright side, I'm now a beast using Robin.**

**Again sorry. I knew I said every other week I would update this story and I'm really sorry for not doing so... (Did I break my promise? Not entirely sure, but apologizing anyway.)**

**So hear we are, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Day 5 continues… still. This was a freakin' long day, wasn't it?...~<strong>

Ring-Ring

"Richard, can you get the phone!?" I heard mom yell from the kitchen. I look over at my father, who was in his underwear and asleep at the other end of the couch.

'**How did he get like this only 2 minutes after dinner?'**

Ring-Ring

"Is he asleep?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yep," I answer, "but I got it."

Ring-Ring

I get up and rush to the phone. No one usually calls us unless something bad has happened around us, so I was ready for some sort of bad news.

'**We didn't blow up the Rainbow Factory again, did we?'**

Ring-Click

"Waterson residence," I say to whoever is on the other end, "What happened, who was hurt, and is it our fault?"

"Uh… Yes, this is Dr. Butts from Elmore General, and I called to inform you that your family member, Gumball Tristopher Waterson, has been brought in after passing out at a friends house."

"What the what!?" I exclaim into the phone.

"We can keep him overnight, I just feel that he would wake any moment now and would want his family by his side."

'**Has this doctor been sniffing paint?'**

I was about to tell him that I was Gumball when I heard someone else on the other end ask to speak with me. The doctor gave the phone to him and he spoke.

"I know what you want to say, but hear me out," the voice sounded familiar, but I knew I didn't know who this person was, "The person laying in that hospital bed is in dire need of something, something only your family can give him. Either acceptance or, how to say this, clarity. At least enough clarity to decide what to do, but he can't bring himself to meet up with you. So, I beg you; come and give him either. There's only so much my friend and I can do. He must make up his mind and only your family can show him the choices."

"Who is this?" I ask the guy.

"Just a concerned friend to of his Gumball," he said, his voice sounding sad.

The guy then hung up.

**'What is going on?'**

"Who was that on the phone?" I heard mom ask from the kitchen.

"The hospital," I said racking my brain over what happened.

"Is everything alright!?" She asked rushing out, "who's hurt?"

"Me, apparently."

**~6 minutes and 1 conversation about a ghost cat later~**

"If that thing hasn't done anything since your 'birth,' it's probably safe to say that it wouldn't do anything later," my rouge colored fox friend, Bryce, told me.

"¿Porque?" The red dog-kid, Eddy, asked.

"Yea," I chimed in, "why do you think that?"

"Well," Bryce began to explain, "from your experiences since waking from under that rubble, there had been no obvious, or discreet, signs of this ghost messing with you."

"That we know of," mumbled Eddy.

"Let me finish, man," shot Bryce, "And from the feelings you felt while inside of him; which sounds inappropriate for some reason; there were no feeling of power over anything, right?"

"Yea," I answer.

"Well, with the limited data we've obtained; heh, look at me sounding smug and smart; one conclusion we that's possible is that it doesn't have any power nor can it gain power."

"But," I said, "that's only after 5 days. It's possible that it could learn how to gain power later on and come harm afterwards."

"You're a Negative Nancy, aren't you?" Eddy commented as he shook his head, "Simplón"

"Look Rick," sighed Bryce, "You may have a point there, but looking at the possible negatives of a situation can only bring stress. And since you're already negative about everything else in your life, you don't need anymore stress. You might start shedding uncontrollably if you stay negative."

'_Are they about to give some advice or guidance that they're not really old enough to give.'_

"I'm just saying," Bryce continued, "those negative thoughts and fears are keeping you from doing what is necessary…"

'_Yeah… They are…'_

*sigh*

"Look, I know you're scared to meet with the people you consider family because you don't know if they'll accept you, but ask yourself this; Why stay in Elmore?"

"Huh?"

'What's he getting at?'

"If you're so worried about their reaction to you existing, why are you still here?" Bryce continues, "Why stay with the risk of being discovered constantly floating about? It seems, to me, that you're holding on to the hope that everything will work itself out."

'_Seriously, is he a monk reincarnated?'_

"From experience," Eddy says sadly, "The world doesn't always work that way. For the most part good things don't fall into your lap. You have to work towards it. And although you might fail, you will know the outcome. If you do nothing, then nothing is what you get."

I look down, taking in what they told me.

'_They're right. Without acting for a positive outcome, i can't expect one to come about.'_

I shuffle out of the hospital bed and pick up my bag.

"Well," I say to my friends as I take my goggles out and position them on my forehead, "My first action now will be to pay the hospital bill."

"You sure you can afford it?" scoffed Bryce.

"I hope so," I say as I look back on how much I spent, "I have over $700, so maybe." I look at my compadres and find their jaws dropped.

"When did you have that kind of money?" asked Eddy.

"Uhh… found $1000 my first day alive," I answered.

"Wait a second," Bryce said as he scratched his head, "You had that kind of money when we met?"

"Yea…"

"... WHY DID I PAY FOR YOUR LUNCH THEN!" he yelled.

"I don't know, and I'm pretty sure you just said it was your treat before seeing if I had money."

"If you had money, why not say something?"

"Firstly, you scared me when we first met, so I didn't know if I could trust you yet. Secondly, who would turn down anything free. I mean, that's how those with money keep it."

Bryce just huffed and pulls his hood down his face. Eddy was just chuckling at him.

'_I'm glad I met these two.'_

**~Around this time, in the middle of Elmore~**

Vroom!

"I can't believe someone is using your identity at the hospital!" mom said fuming. She was recklessly weaving through cars as she drove us towards the hospital.

'**Why am I the one going through this torment?'**

Since Dad and Anias was asleep and Darwin was in the bathroom at the time of the call, they stayed home as mom and I went to the hospital.

"I'm sure that this just a misunderstanding," I said as I clutched the seat, holding on for dear life.

"How dare they steal from us," she didn't seem to be listening to me. I looked over and saw the look of death on her face.

'**She's going to make sure that guy has a permanent room at the hospital!'**

**~30 seconds later~**

My hearts pounding as we make it to the hospital. I can hear screech of the tires as my mom hits brakes and feel the force as she drifts the car perfectly into a parking spot. I'm shaking so much I can hear my bones clattering. Mom gets out and slams the door, walks around and pulls me out of the passenger seat.

"Come on," she said with anger in her voice, "Let's go see this scumbag."

'**I know this guy stole my identity, but I can't but feel sorry for him now.'**

As we approach the the entrance we hear someone call out to mom.

"Nicole?"

We turn and see a dog woman approach us. She had sky-blue fur, against which you can clearly see two whiskers. She was much taller than me, but around the same height as mom. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white collared shirt tucked into it. She also had a badge just like mom's.

"Daniella?" mom said, it seems like they know each other.

"Should've figured that he was your son. You two look almost the same, if not for the purple under his eyes," the dog woman, Daniella, said.

'**Purple?'**

"What are you talking about?" she said turning to look at me, "he doesn't have any purple under his eyes."

Daniella looked at me and her face looked stunned, "If that's your son, then who was…"

The his of the automatic doors drew our attention to entrance. There stood three kids; a rouge colored fox teen wearing a black sweater vest hoodie, with the hood up, a white t-shirt under it, tan cargo pants that ended up tucked into black hiking boots; a dog kid with mahogany colored fur with a white ring around his left eye wearing a dark tank-top, black jean shorts and red sneakers; and…

'**Is that me?'**

There stood a kid who looked almost exactly like me, but with purple dots under his eyes and he was wearing a forest green long sleeve undershirt, a lavender t-shirt over it, a pair of purposely faded gray jeans, and a pair of black desert goggles on his forehead.

For what seemed like forever everyone was just standing there looking from me to him. No one said anything until the fox guy spoke, his voice sounding like the voice on phone earlier.

He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Excuse me, Doctor!? Can I get a round of therapy for everyone out here!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Yea!<strong>

**Is ish about to hit the fan? **

**Will the Waterson's accept Rick as one of their own? **

**Will GreyLoki break his promise again?**

**Find out on the next:**

**DRAGON BALL Z!**

**(You reread in the DBZ announcer's voice, didn't you?)**

**Hear we are again at the Author Rant section, but there's a problem.**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO RANT ABOUT!**

**Seriously, I have no questions or topics I wanna talk abo...**

**Wait. Nevermind. Found something.**

**First off, I will not use Penny's new look until I feel like going through "The Shell"s events.**

**And another thing, I wanna know what your top 3 TAWoG pairings are, but a ground rule:**

**Only 1, and I mean 1, Gumball x someone else pairing.**

**I like many of the Gumball pairing, but that's the only one getting love. Don't follow the flow. Only 1.**

**But to start us off here are mine:**

**#1 Gumball x Jamie (gives off a Hey Arnold type feel)**

**#2 Carrie x Darwin (second favorite Carrie pairing)**

**#3 Alan x Carmen (cute, nauseating, and confusing[He's a balloon and she a cactus! How'd they even get together!?])**

**Ranting done. Again, Please leave a review or critique. Thanks for reading so far. **

**SYNT**


	18. The Decision That Must be Made?

**Have I faded into the more obscure side of obscurity? I have? Good.**

**Jokes aside; I'm sorry for how late I am with this chapter. I had some personal problems that put me in a funk that affected all aspects of my life; most affected were my creativity. **

**Depression is something that people should have to be in, but I suffer from it like someone suffers from chronic arthritis; it persists in the back of my mind like a shadow.  
><span>**

**It's not something I say proudly, but I use it to fuel my work. My depression was the thing that gave me the idea for Ticket to Life. I won't say I like being depressed, but I will say is that using your bad feelings to create something is possibly the best way to deal with them.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I want to let you know that I will switch perspectives between Rick, Gumball, and someone else in this chapter. It might be common for the remaining 2 chapters and the sequel.<br>**

**Also worked on a prequel, will delve into the past of three OC's who have been prominent in the story.**

**Well... Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Day 5… When will this day end?~<strong>

**Gumball's Perception**

It was quiet around all of us; my mom, her co-worker, a dog kid, a fox teen, me, and this kid who looked exactly like me. I was so freaked out that the dream me was standing in front of me. I couldn't even break eye contact. I just stared into his eyes, noticing they mirrored mine, as they to was filled with fear.

'**What's going on?'**

**Rick's Perception**

'_Why are they hear?'_

I found myself frozen at the sight on Gumball and his mother. Even though I made up my mind about seeing them, this was too fast, in my opinion. I wasn't ready mentally and I could tell that Gumball was just as afraid of what's happening, if not even more so.

I could feel myself tensing up in an uncomfortably familiar way. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, but the darkness behind my eyelids enhanced my anxiety instead.

'_Calm down. Just calm down'_

**?'s Perception**

_**'THIS IS NOT COOL! I find a way out, but he gets it!? Why him!? Why does he exist!?' **_

Anger. Rage. Furious sorrow. That's all I've felt since the Fall; since my ejection. I'm watching the scene below me; Gumball and the thief, who stole from me, meeting for the first time.

'_**The thief doesn't deserve to exist. I DO!'**_

"So…" the hooded fox-boy says breaking the silence, "Since we're all here, might as well explain the situation, right Eddy? Rick?"

The hooded fox motions to his companions, the thief and the mahogany dog-boy. The thief nodded his head nervously, his eyes still shut.

"First off," the hooded one continues,"there's something you all should know; my friend here, who looks like that kid there..." he motioned from the thief to Gumball, "he's pregnant."

Everyone stares at the hooded one.

_**'Idiot.'**_

**Rick's Perspective**

"Okay, you've just proven that you're crazy!" I yell at Bryce as I weakly pounded his side.

_'Curse your lack of upper body strength, Gumball.'_

Bryce just stood there with a smirk showing from underneath his hood.

"Well," he said with a chuckle, "you still nervous, bud?"

I stopped and realized that I didn't feel afraid anymore. I looked up at him with what felt like a dumbstruck look.

"Acting out on anger is stress relieving, ain't it?" He said before playfully shoving me, "As long as you don't hurt someone."

"... Gumball? What's going on?" I heard Gumball's mother say. I turn back to the group and calmly exhale.

"I don't know…" Gumball said. I could sense that he wasn't afraid anymore. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

_'Kinda weird seeing him like that.'_

"You're name is Rick?" he asked, putting 2 and 2 together.

"Yeah... Rick Waters Waterson." The look on his face was one of slight surprise, but his mother had a more confused look.

"Waterson?" she says, "Our family is the only Watersons! And I don't think Richard had anyone else on his side of the family, other than his mother."

I stood there thinking about how I was going to explain what and who I am. I guess, however, Eddy was tired of it all.

"For the sake of rainbows!" he yelled, "Enough of beating around bush. Rick here is the ejected conscience of that blue cat right there. So think of him as your grandson."

Everyone, but me and Bryce stared at him. Each with their jaws dropped.

"Sorry, Rick," he said turning to me, "But all the skirting around the issue is tedious and slightly annoying. Just tell them what happened. Daniella, can you unlock the car? I'm tired."

At that he walked over to his sister's car and got in the backseat.

I knew that he was right, so I told them my story while omitting some details; finding Sal and taking some of the money he stole.

**Gumball's Perspective**

"What the what!?"

The cat-kid who looked at me had told us his story. About how long he had been in m head acting as my conscience, about how the accident at the park pushed him out, and about the past week he had been living in an abandoned and condemned apartment complex.

Even though I felt weirded out by his story, I began to realize why I felt an emptiness. I wasn't whole… and the piece I was missing was him.

As he finished telling me his hooded friend left saying, "I don't need to be here for the decision that's about to be made. I'll know the next time I see you. Besides, my dad doesn't know I snuck out the house. See ya later, Rick."

'The decision that must be made?'

I turned to mom and asked, "Are we gonna leave him alone? It feels wrong."

She looked from me to Rick. He looked as though he was mentally bracing himself. She sighed and then said, "Well, technically he is apart of the Waterson family. And we always help family."

I smiled and looked Rick. He had a shocked face, as though he actually believed we wouldn't accept him. I walk up to him and hold my hand out. He looked at me and I could see the tears well up in his eyes. He took my hand and I pulled him in for a hug. He found himself crying softly in to my shoulder. Mom came and rubbed his back saying we should go home.

Rick then asked, "Can we go get my stuff first?"

**?'s Perspective**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Well that's the chapter, hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please leave a comment, critique, or message in the Review box. I want to hear your thoughts on the chapter/story.**

**Also, I want to tell you that I am strange. As in, I don't follow the norm with my actions, comments, or beliefs. I do, however, get weirded out by things as apparent in the story below.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I have a story to tell you. Not long ago was Thanksgiving, and the family I was with was my dad, 13yo sister and me. Fast forward to this morning; I wake-up and exit my room. I see my sister standing at dad's room door.<br>"Morning," I say to all. My sister just turns her and looks at me, not saying a single word. My dad doesn't answer.**

**As I was about to greet them once more my sister steps over the threshold to dad's room and stands at the foot of his bed.  
>"Is dad asleep?" I ask my her in a whisper. She nods.<br>"Well then, get out of his room!" I tell her, still whispering.  
>She refuses.<strong>

**"What do you want?" I ask.  
>"I want to ask him a question," is her reply, but she does not wake him.<br>"Are you gonna wake him?" I ask.  
>She shakes her head.<br>"Then get out of there, you're being creepy."**

**She still stands at the foot of his bed. I enter to try and convince her to leave and wait outside of his room, but she refuses.  
>I find myself having a whispering argument about her standing there when jolts his head up.<br>He sees his two children standing at the foot of his bed and stares at us like we're crazy.  
>I instantly confess as to why I was there and what I witnessed before leaving his room.<strong>

**"Can your question wait?" I hear my dad ask my sister.  
>She nods her head and exits his room.<strong>

**Seriously, WTF! ?**


	19. Interaction FINALLY!

**Hello. Welcome Back Everyone!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget.**

**Happy Birthday Rick Waters Watterson!**

**Happy Birthday/Anniversary GreyLoki!**

**That's right Today (or yesterday, since I'm uploading this so close to midnight.) is (was) my birthday and the anniversary of Ticket to Life's publication.**

**I can't believed I had been writing this story for an entire year. I didn't think I would be received so well either. Thank you for your continued support and views. I appreciate it.**

**Please enjoy this 2nd to last chapter of Ticket to Life. Remember, this isn't the end of Rick's Story. Just the arc.**

* * *

><p><em>5 days. That's my age: 5 days old and counting. Since my, for lack of a better word, "birth" I had found a place to live, came into a little money, stocked up on essentials, met a couple of people who helped me with small; yet significant things, delved into depression, and then came to grips with my possible futures. I knew I would make myself known to the Waterson family, but I didn't think that the moment I decided to do so Gumball and Nicole would be right there. (Should I call her by name? Mom? Grandma? Nope she'd probably kill me.)<em>

_I swear that the universe is too invested in my life. Just think about it; for 5 whole days I had lived my own life away from the people I knew. Away from people who I considered family, but who would probably see me as a complete stranger._

_And now Gumball is taking a chance on me? This is not how I thought my life would go. I guess I never thought that I would have one in the first place… always believed I would stay stuck in his head; having no choice or actions of my own… doomed to fade away from his mind as I continued to fail my initial assignment. Fade away… like Zach? I don't know._

_Wait a minute. Why am I having an inner monologue?_

_It's not like anyone is listening._

**~ Rick's Perspective ~**

**~ 12:00 a.m. Day 6~**

I'm sitting in the backseat with Gumball as we pass under streetlight after streetlight. Gumball was bombarding me with so many questions: How did I get out of his head? How can I enter his dreams? Why I didn't go straight back to him? Where I got my clothes? If I knew how to do this weekend's homework?

I didn't have time to think about the answers as he just kept going. I found myself just sitting there wide eyed as he took in each and every question he asked. I knew Nicole was thinking the same questions, but didn't say much of anything. She was probably thinking things through, about the possible changes to come.

I felt a bit weird, a good kind of weird. I felt like I was whole. I mean here I was interacting with Gumball, something that hasn't happened for so long, and actually influencing the interaction. Albeit in person instead of from within his mind.

"Were those guys your friends?"

I don't know why, but that question caused me to feel warm inside. I felt a small grin on my face when I answered.

"Yeah. They are my friends," I said. I thought of them as my friends, but as I looked back it seemed like we had been friends forever. It felt like I melded into their group almost seamlessly.

"They seemed... alright," said Nicole from the driver's seat. I'm not sure she approved of them… or how they acted. She only knew them from their initial actions in her presence.

'_I guess that they didn't really act like role models.'_

"The fox guy seems… odd, but nice," Gumball said as he thought back to Bryce's actions, "He seemed different from how he looked before."

"Before?" asked Nicole, "You've met him before? When?"

"I saw him in the yearbook," he explained, "he goes to the same school as I do. His picture seemed off though. His eyes seemed so lifeless and cold."

I thought back to when I was looking through the ghost cat's perspective.

'_His stare did seem cold in the… wait.'_

"Gumball?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said looking to me with a wide smile on his face.

"Did you see anything else weird since the accident? Like a phantom or something?"

He closed his eyes and scrunched his face as he tried to remember something.

"I don't think so," he said opening his eyes, "why?"

"Just wondering," I tell him. I'm not sure if I should tell him about the ghost cat thing.

'_I don't want to cause him to worry now. And besides, it's possible that it was all in my head anyway.'_

"By the way, Rick," Nicole said, "why were you at the hospital, under Gumball's name?"

"I had fainted, but upon arrival the doctors and nurses just assumed I was Gumball. It makes sense since Gumball has frequent visits to the hospital."

"Right," Nicole said, but I noticed a bit of agitation.

"If you're worried about the hospital bill, don't," I tell her taking an educated guess as to why she probably felt perturbed, "It's taken care of."

"What!?" she said staring at me through the rearview mirror.

"I had found some money," I tell her, "and paid the bill in cash. Had to beg a lot to do so."

I look to Gumball and find that his jaw had dropped. Thought I saw a fly go in and out of it.

"You… just f-found… enough money… to p-pay for hospital bill?" Gumball stuttered.

'_So… weird things happen all the time, but me having money is so unreal? Please.'_

"It was left over from buying supplies and clothes," I tell them, "I considered it lucky I even found money."

"What kind of supplies did you get?" Gumball asked getting a little excited, "Did you get a rocket to fly into space? No wait, a go-kart to travel the badlands? No, even better. You got a lifetime supply of video games!"

I just stared at him for awhile before saying, "You went from most exciting thing that could happen to the least… and thought it was better. Man I missed you."

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

We had arrived at the dead end of Broken Dreams Boulevard. I had told them that I had stashed my supplies here. I got out to go get them when Nicole told Gumball to go help me.

"Whoa," Gumball said looking at the surroundings and the apartment complex, "this place is creepy."

"Naw, it's fine," I told him as we entered, "just gotta be wary of the Whispering Moans."

"What!?" I could tell I freaked him out then. I decided to build on it.

"The Whispering Moans are ghostly sounds that you might hear coming from the walls," I begin telling him in a slightly menacing voice, "If you don't do your best to ignore them, you'll find yourself entranced and following the moans. The a room will appear at the end of a long hallway. You will be drawn to it, ushered by the moans. You won't feel the malevolence that will fill the air around you.

"As you get closer to the door the moans will get louder and louder. And the moment you reach for the doorknob and turn it…"

I stop and look at the now shaking Gumball. I could hear his teeth chattering from here.

"What!?" he asks in a quiet voice, "What will happens to me?"

I lean in close and stare straight into his eyes and say, "Absolutely… nothing."

"Eh?" the scared confusion on his face was hilarious, but I did my best not to burst out laughing.

"Nothing happens," I said with a light chuckle, "I just made it up." Gumball looked dumbfounded before yelling, "Dude! Why would freak me out like that!?"

'_Cause it's fun'_

Gumball was punching my shoulder, but I barely felt a thing. Gumball's upper arm strength still sucked.

We went into the room I was using and began packing my dried food, clothes and water into the gym bag I had. As I retrieved my toothbrush from the bathroom I noticed something in the tub. It was a slim package with a sticky note on it. The note read:

_**Hey Sucker,**_

_**Just wanna say thanks for not rattin' me out to the cops and for not takin' any of my loot. This is a little somethin' for ya troubles, seein' as how you're livin' in this rathole. Don't go spendin' it in one place.**_

_**Shiftily,**_

_**Sal**_

_**P.S. You'ss still a sucker!**_

After reading the note I opened the package and found myself in the possession of even more money than I had before.

'_Universe… Thank you.'_

I put the money into my backpack, but stopped to think.

'_Is it alright to just take this? Should I tell them about this? Oh man, what should I do?'_

**~ ?'s Perspective ~**

'_**He'll dig his own hole for now. I'll just bide my time until he's buried. Hehe.'**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>I have a poll open to decide the next arc's title. So please visit my profile page and vote. If the any of the choices don't "tickle-your-fancy" please PM me what you think would be better and I might just include it as an option.<strong>

**Again Thank you all for your continued reading. Hope to bring more to the table next time.**

**Alright, any questions or critiques?**


	20. Let it out and let him in?

**I didn't expect to be able to upload this story for... Let's say 2 months.**

**I'm as surprised as you all are.**

**School has been let out and I'm looking for work, but Yesterday I just had enough time to write this chapter.**

**Wow, this chapter... Might be disappointing to some, but for me it's my favorite so far. **

**Might be because it hits close to home. (No. I am not adopted.)**

**Actual chapter content = 2,008 words**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>You can feel shame when you do something wrong. You can even feel it when you do something selfish. I wonder, however, can you feel it by doing something… understandable?<em>

_I took money that wasn't gained in honorable means. Heck, I stole it from a thief. I saw it and… I just pocketed it. I'm a freaking conscience… or… I was at least._

_I didn't think much about it before hand cause… well I was basically searching for who I'm to be. When you're being thrust into life without warning you don't seem to dwell on wrong doings. You just live day to day worrying about the future and what your own life means to you._

_Now that I've found a safety net; found is a horrible term for this, let's use… rediscovered. Since I've rediscovered a safety net, I began getting comfortable with my possible future paths. That changed when I saw the note and money left to me by Sal._

_What should I do? Do I tell them? Do I keep it secret?_

_I don't know anymore. When I was in Gumball's head, I never actually had to think about a decision he needed to make. I always had the answer just pop up in my… mind? Cubicle? Sectioned off grey matter office? I don't know. The response was always instant. Always there, as though it was primed and ready to go._

_Not once did I give an immoral or devious answer/response. I was always in the right. But now I know that I might not make the moral decisions or perform honest actions. I mean I've lied when I gave my name to Eddy, I took and accepted stolen money, I left a child alone in public; although she can handle herself against just about anything, and I've… uh… hmm… that's about it. Huh… you would think I would've done something harmful about now._

_What will I be? Can I stay on the right path? Will I be flawed? Why am I asking questions as though I'm a conscious computer? GAH!_

**~Day 6~**

The street lights' orange glow fills the car in a repeating pattern, almost rhythmically. I close my eyes and try and feel the light through my fur and skin. I hear nothing but the gentle hum of the engine and the slight snoring coming from Gumball as he snoozes away with his head on my shoulder. I feel tired as well, but something keeps me awake.

In my bag there is money, but it's not rightfully mine nor does rightfully belong to the person I got it from. It's ill-gotten money, stolen money, money someone worked hard for only to have it taken away by underhanded means.

I feel guilt for having it. I feel guilt for stealing stolen money. I feel guilt for a couple of things, but I don't know how to proceed with my life. If I should proceed with my life is the question. I'm nothing but a failure in the first place. I couldn't keep Gumball from doing questionable things or having selfish/devious reasons for doing good things. I'm just going to be a failure in life as well, right?

"You ok?"

I open my eyes, they sting a bit from being tired. Nicole is keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm… not sure ma'am," I tell her, "I feel weird about everything that's been happening around me."

"Right," She responded," to be honest here, I'm not sure how to bring this up with the family. I mean, what do I tell them?"

"Well," I begin thinking back to my interactions, "You and Darwin are the only ones who didn't see or meet me at some point before the hospital."

"HUH!?"

"I met up with Gumball in our dreams a couple of times. And Mr. Dad, that kind of feels weird to say, left Anais in my care when he was being chased by cops."

"Routine Traffic stop without a license?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Of course."

"I have a confession to make," I piped up.

"Hmm?"

"I have about $2500 dollars in my bag."

"What!?" I can tell she was already thinking about how the family could use that money.

"It was given to me by Sal Left Thumb," I tell her, "the guy from the convenience store robbery you beat up for having gotten you thrown in jail."

"Where did he get it?"

"I have no clue, but I doubt it was in a legit manner."

"Why'd he give to you? You didn't help him…

"No! I only saw him my 2nd day alive, in the complex's hall. He gave me note saying it was for the fact I didn't rat on him, also for the fact that I was living in the complex. Or that he didn't think I stole any from him."

"Oh…" Nicole said.

'_I need to 100% with her right now'_

"But…" I began, "I did. I took some when I found him knocked out in the hall. I don't know why I did, but I did. With that money, I got more clothes than the rags that were left from the fall on Sunday and supplies."

Nicole was silent. The car was humming its gentle hum as we continued on the road. I felt relief at first, but now I realized I just gave a good reason to be left behind or shunned by her.

'_I had to… if I didn't and it just came out…'_

'_**Keep telling yourself that.'**_

I found tears building up in my eyes as I dreaded her possible actions.

'_**They'll never accept you now. You'll live the remainder of your pointless life in rejection and despair. You will regret stealing my BO-!**_

"*sigh* There's no need for tears," she said as she slowed down and parked the car, "it was one mistake in a life of many possible future mistakes."

"Wha-?"

'_Really?'_

'_**Really!?'**_

"I don't know why," she explained, "but I felt like you were holding something back ever since you got back into the car. Gumball seems to like you, so I didn't say anything. Now that I know what was worrying you, and can see how much it burdened you, I realized you're not that bad a person. In fact, as a former conscience you seem to dwell on these mistakes more than usual."

I look at her as she looks the back of her seat. I see she has this faint smile on her face.

"Learning from those mistakes," she continued, "is what I ask of you as you join our family. Let's face it, the Waterson men, *mumbles* and women,*normally* have done some questionable things before. I think accepting stolen money may be new, but it's not as bad as causing the universe to collapse on itself, destroying the entire town, or finding out how to clone a friend."

'_Did she start from the worst to the not-so-worst?'_

"Thank you," I tell her as I feel relief wash over me, "I will do my best to be a Watterson."

"You're already a Watterson," she corrects me, "Just do your best to be yourself, whoever that may be."

"Yes ma'am."

I yawn as she puts the car back in drive and gets back on the road. Rhythm of the orange light soothes me as I begin to nod off.

**~Dream~**

I find myself sitting down on a bench in the park. Everyone is going about their day as they normally do. The cliff that started everything looked as though nothing happened. I look around and see Gumball try, and fail, to woo Penny.

'_Doesn't he know that she likes him?'_

I get up and walk along the walk way that circles the lake. I feel like I belong. Like I wasn't a mistake or, if I was, at least I was a happy mistake. As I walk I'm joined by my friends, Eddy and Bryce. We're having a hilarious conversation, or at least I think we are. The sounds are muffled, as though we're speaking under water, but I go along with it. It just feels right.

As we walk I look up into the clear blue sky and smile as at seems peaceful, but I notice something in the trees. I look closer and notice a young black cat kid crying, his back turned to me. I went towards the tree he/she was sitting in to see if I could be of some help, but when I got closer I heard something clearly for the first time.

"_**Stay Away From Me!"**_

The voice boomed and reverberated in my ears, but I heard trembling in it. It was sad. I continued until I got to the tree.

"_**Leave Me Alone! I Hate You! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"**_

'_What did I ever do to you?'_

"_**I was supposed to be alive, NOT YOU!"**_

I began to climb the tree. I just knew that I had to stay, even if I wanted to run. I climbed to the branch the kid was sitting on and I finally noticed who it was, the Ghost Cat. It looked at me, eyes red and puffy from crying. It spoke once more, this time without the booming.

"Here to finish me off," the kid spoke in my or Gumball's voice. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him gently as I settled down next to him.

"Because you took everything from me," He said looking back into the trees, "as the universe does to me at every road."

"Huh?" I was confused, "How did I take everything from you? I… wait… are you the reason for me having this body?"

He just looks at me, his face blank and his eyes glazed over. He seemed to have lost all the fight he's shown.

"You know," He said, "I was hoping that the whole "taking stolen money" thing would get you shunned by the family, then I could take over in your time of… despair a good word for it? Any who, I would take over and find MY way in this crazy world."

I just look at him and notice how broken his heart is. He found a way to get out of Gumball's head and here comes someone, who had no idea what was going on, just taking his shot to become his own person.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, "I didn't know… I didn't…"

"You didn't mean to take my ride out," he interrupted, "yada yada yada. I know that. I just wanted my shot. I had it before, but the family stopped me. Got him to legally change his name and, poof, I get shut inside his head watching the life I could've had just go on by."

"So that's who you are," I said finally realizing what or who he was, "You're Zach."

"In the astral-flesh," he said faintly. He began to slouch over as though he was losing energy.

"Hold on, are you alright?"

"Without a body I'll fade away… into oblivion… or the void… whichever will house me. Never liked the name Zach. Probably would have changed it myself. Something more regal and stylish, like Nikolai. You know, after Tesla?"

"Yea… Nikolai… much better name," I tell him, "Is there no way for you to, I don't know, not… fade away."

"If Gumball let me back in, then maybe," He tells me softly, "but let's face it, no one liked me like they like you, so why would he?"

I think to myself if there is any other way to let him stay. He doesn't deserve to fade away. He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to live his life. He just needs a temporary… host…

"Could anyone house you?"

"Huh?"

"Does it specifically have to be Gumball, or could you enter anyone who allows it?"

"I guess, why?"

"Because, I'll allow you to enter me. Until you can set up another… vessel?

'_Am I gonna regret this?'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Will he regret this? I don't know yet. Will just see.<strong>

**I know almost each and every chapter I ask people to leave a critique or review, but do you?**

**I know some of you do and that's great, but I kind of want to hear from everyone.**

**It feels weird when I see that the amount of views a chapter gets doesn't correlate with the number of reviews.**

**Not trying to say something, just me having slight OCD moments trying to match them. (Like when you try and make the gas pump stop squarely on the dollar mark. No one cent over or under.)**

**Well enough soap box talking. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I wrote it.**

**Meet the Wattersons, Next Time on Ticket to Life.**

**P.S. 2 more chapters left until Mirror Images starts**


	21. I'm Back

**The title has two meanings, JSYK.**

**But, yes I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait. I make no excuses for my absence.**

**I also make no promises of when the next chapter will be out, yet I will try to have it out in, at most, two weeks.**

**Please enjoy and remember to leave a review/critique.**

* * *

><p>The dream's air was heavy and it felt awkward. We just looked at each other with mixed emotions. I could tell my words had him feeling conflicted, I mean the one who took his ride out is now willing to house him?<p>

I could already imagine what Bryce and Eddy would say about how stupid this is.

Bryce: "You know, a black cat crossing your path causes misfortune, but you have one in your head!? I thought I was nuts. Nice knowing ya."

Eddy: "Necedad en su más fino. C'mon didn't we just talk about how freaky it was, in the hospital?"

'_This is stupid and I'm crazy… Seriously crazy!'_

"Why would you want to do that, be my vessel?" Zach-Nikolai asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I still have that part of Gumball that makes me want to help someone when I see they're down. As long as I don't actively try and avoid them."

He looked down from the branch and his face softened. He smirked and laughed full heartedly, surprising me. His laughter shifted to a slight chuckle when he looked at me… with his eyes glazed over. It seemed as though he was looking at something far away, but he was looking at me.

"I'll take a rest here, for now, so you don't have worry about me messing around," he said weakly, "but as soon as I wake up again, I'm gonna annoy you outright for a while. Nothing dangerous, just some harmless fun."

'_What do you consider harmless fun?'_

He then extended his arm towards me. I reached out and gripped his wrist when he suddenly became shadowy mist and spread across the dream park. No one else seemed to notice this and continued going about their business. I knew that now everyone else was just a part of my dream and I decided to take look around my dream version of Elmore.

I climbed down from the tree and began walking down the path once more. I was alone this time as the dream version of Bryce and Eddy had since left. Although I was alone I could feel his presence. It was strange, knowing I had another entity inside me. I hoped that nothing extreme would happen with this arrangement.

'_A twit is what I am.'_

I decided to push the doubts out of my mind and I felt like a weight was lifted off my mind. Feeling pretty good I took in the scenery. The dream tree seemed bigger and their leaves greener, as though they are filled with endless vitality. The sky was clear and its color a cool rich blue. The lake tranquil and still with small ripples caused by the non-existent wind.

I kept walking down the path, deeper into the park. It seems like hours have passed when I found myself standing in front of the Watterson house in the middle of the night.

'_Ok… this is weird, even by my standards.'_

I looked around wondering how I got here and when the sky grew dark. The path is gone, replaced by the street and neighborhood the Watterson family lives in.

'_Tis but a dream, Rick. When do they follow logic?'_

There didn't seem to be anyone along the street nor was there any noise. I stood there looking around before turning back to the house. Having no lights on within it gave a cold feeling, but I felt happy. I was standing outside the place that I considered home, the feeling this gave me was indescribable. I know that it hasn't been too long since I've been here, in real life, but it felt like ages.

I open the door; the knob, chilling to the touch, and the draft was cold and dry. The house seemed empty, but felt full of life. I walk in and head up the stairs. The creaking made me feel better as I reached the top. The second floor hallway was dimly lit…

As I ambled down the hall, whispers came from the walls,

*He does look like him*

*Who is he?*

*You don't think he gonna take his place?*

*Is he going to take mine?*

*Huh? Why would he take your place?*

These whispered voices sounded so familiar, but they were fading before I knew to whom they belonged.

"Zach," I nervously say as I make it to the door to Gumball's bedroom, "was that you?"

I waited for some kind of answer, but nothing happened.

'_How long will he be dormant, I wonder?'_

I opened the door to Gumball and Darwin's room and saw the exactly what I remembered; the computer on the desk next to the window where the morning's light shines through, the closet slightly opened revealing 2 months of clutter, the bottom bunk holding Gumball as he sleeps, two small spooky pitch-black shadowy figures hanging from the bunk bed, Darwin's empty fish bowl…

'_Wait… What!?'_

I look back at the bed to see the figures. One was extremely short with long ears coming off the top of its head. The other seemed significantly taller due to its freakishly long legs that seemed to come out from under its odd-shaped head, having no torso as mid-point. Both of the shadow figures hung off the side of the top bunk side by side. It seemed like they didn't notice the door open nor me entering the room. I stood there, frightened by this when I heard the whispers slowly fade in.

*What if he is tries to eat his brain!?*

*Then he'd probably starve.*

As the whispers faded out I noticed they were coming from the shadow figures.

'_Was it their whispers I heard in the hallway?'_

I snuck around behind them, knelt down near the edge of the bottom bunk, and reached out between them to wake Gumball when…

Whoosh…

One of them kicked through my arm! I instantly stiffened.

'_OH NO! NONONO-NO-NONO!'_

Its long leg just went right through my arm. There was no pain, just a chilling sensation spreading from where it kicked through.

I look up towards them awaiting whatever torment fate has in store, but the whispers just faded in again…

*Should we test him?*

*Test him for what?*

*You know, to see if he is actually what he said he was.*

'_Did they not notice me?'_

Cautiously, I moved my hand towards one of the shadowy figures and tried to touch it. My hand just went through and the chilling sensation creeped up my arm. I pulled my arm back, rubbing it to warm it up. They never noticed I was there, as though I didn't exist.

'_What are these things?'_

The shadow figures began to show a little color; the short one had a pink tint show through the pitch-black shadows and the taller one slowly turned orange.

'_Huh!? Really? Should have realized this sooner.'_

As the figures form sharpened and cleared up I saw them as two people I know pretty well; a small statured pink bunny known as Anais Watterson and the only fish I know that embodies the evolution theory, Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III.

"So, I take it you guys aren't "dream" versions of yourselves," I say aloud as I get up on my feet. The way they were behaving weren't like how the other dream people, so I deduced that they were the real deal.

'_So… if they're real, how can I see them in my dream?'_

I decide to climb up the side of the bunk to see what they were looking at on the top bunk. As I struggle to pull myself up, Darwin and Anais get down off the bunk and sit beside the sleeping Gumball. Once I'm able to pull my head above the side of the bunk I see what they were looking at: another sleeping Gumball.

'_Huh!? Oh… the dots under his means that this is me. I'm still not used to telling myself apart from him.'_

I look at my peaceful sleeping face. I look calm and comfortable, as though I'm back where I belong.

'If this me, real-world me, how do I wake up?'

I move to nudge myself awake, but as my hand makes contact

Be-Beep be-beep be-beep...

I'm instantly pulled into myself.

**~Day 7~**

Be-Beep be-beep be-beep...

*Yawn*

'_Is that an alarm?'_

I slowly sit myself up in the bed and open my eyes.

_'Morning Wor... Oh my goodness the sun burns the eyes!'_

_I instantly closed_ my eyes tight and rub the sleep from them. I keep my eyes closed to protect myself from the going blind from the light. I motion to get out of the bed…

'_When was there a railing/border around the bed?'_

I climb over it to get out when…

*SHRILL SCREAMS*

*CRASH*

…I fall a ways and land on my face.

As I roll on the ground groaning and holding my nose, I hear footsteps rushing towards the room and I hear the door slam open.

I open my eyes, but due to the pain tears well up so I can't see clearly. I see 4 blurry figures at the door and a tall one comes to me, rubs my back and asks in a soft familiar voice, "Are you alright?"

*sniffle*

"Yeah," I say.

"He does sound like Gumball!" says an innocent sounding voice.

"Screams like him, too," this one sounded a little young and snooty.

"Honey? When did Gumball have a twin?" a soft-spoken man said.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at the scene around me. From my view I see a tall blue cat woman kneeling next to me consoling me, Nicole Watterson; a heavyset pink bunny man standing at the door, Richard Watterson; an extremely small pink bunny whose face said, "Well, here comes trouble," Anais Watterson, a walking orange trying to wake someone on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed up, Darwin Watterson; and the now half-awake resident of that bunk, the blue cat I know all-too-well, Gumball Watterson.

"Oh…" I whisper to myself, as the events of last night and my dream flood back into my mind, "that's right… I'm back."

* * *

><p><span><strong>No rants this time. Just hoped you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Please leave review/critique. **

**(It's my only way of knowing if you actually enjoy this story. This and PMs, but only a few do that.)**


	22. This isn't even a Debate!

**Well, I suck. I said two weeks last chapter and look how long I took.**

**You have no idea how much I'm kicking myself. (Figuratively, of course)**

**I had half of this Chapter done 3 days after the last upload, but had to rework it to keep it consistent with a previous chapter.  
><strong>

**I could say I was busy with Thanksgiving, Christmas, School, or My birthday (Jan 22); but that would just be an excuse.**

**I will say this though, as I have been neglecting 2 of my non-canceled stories (Lapis Shard and Lost, yet found by Fire) I will be taking a leave of absence on Ticket to Life to work on them.**

**I will finish Lost, yet found by Fire before working on the next chapter for this story.**

**I'm sorry...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Day 7 cont.~<strong>

**Rick's Perspective**

'_Awkward…'_

Ever since I woke up and fell on my face I have been feeling on uncomfortable. Not because I'm suffering from a broken nose or something. No, but it be because of this ongoing debate in the living room. The family had went downstairs to decide on what to do with me, a near replica of Gumball who said he was once his conscience.

_ 'I wouldn't believe me either, if you think about.'_

I'm decently sure that Gumball is trying to get me to stay. I imagine him say things like, "It feels right having him around," "He has nowhere to go," and "It's the right thing to do."

Anais on the other hand would have reasonably sound argument involving past experiences or something.

As I sit on the wheeled chair in the bedroom I notice something nudge the door open. I don't see anyone of person-height, but a small shelled creature slowly strolling in.

_'Eh? Is that a turtle… tortoise?'_

It looked old and wrinkly, like leather. I went over to it and picked it up, causing it to retreat into its shell.

_ 'Did they get a new pet? Why this thing? I'm pretty sure they wanted a dog.'_

I looked into the shell and then I heard it, the noised that would spell danger for the rest of my life.

*HISSSSS*

"Oh dear…."

**~Day 7~**

**(5 minutes earlier)**

**Gumball's Perspective**

"Why should we help that thing up there!?" Darwin exclaimed, "We only have its word that it's not some sort of curse, monster, or evil that will hurt you!"

"Why would something want to hurt me!?" I yell back.

"Well, when was the last time you helped some random amalgamation of something ever been peaceful towards us," Anais says shrewdly.

"I would answer that, if I knew 'amalgamation' meant!"

Anais just drops her head into her hand.

We had left Rick upstairs and came to the living room to decide whether we should let him stay. Darwin is stubbornly trying to have me kick him out. Mom is on my side, sort of. Mom at least understands my stance on letting him stay, but due to our money issues and past experiences she is uncertain about letting him stay.

*Sighs*"Gumball," Anais begins, "that's not important. What IS important is that whenever something like this happens we suffer some sort of pain. I met him first, remember? He seemed nice and warm, but he left me all alone in an old store and ran away. He even took stolen money for goodness sakes! For all we know, he could have been an accomplice to the crime!"

"True," Darwin said in agreement, "He could have just lied to make himself look better."

"Not exactly," Mom interrupted, "He has the same habits as Gumball, including looking to the left when he lies. He was telling the truth about the money, probably because it was eating him up inside."

"See," I say now that I've found some grounds for my argument, "if he has my habits, he's got to be a little like me. I'm not evil or bad. I do my best when it comes to doing the right thing, 85% of the time. And it's not like he had plans to destroy me and Darwin like some creep who lived in our basement for about month."

"Huh?" Anais and Mom exclaim in harmony.

"I mean… just look at him… he's me," I began to feel my eyes well up with tears, "or at least a part of me. Since the accident in the park I've felt like I was missing something. There was a hole somewhere that nothing could fill, but when I saw him for the first time I felt whole. He's that missing link and maybe he felt the same way."

For a while everyone is silent as they continue to think more on the subject.

"Ok, look," Dad breaks the silence, "Why not let the dog look him over?"

We look at him with questioning looks.

"You mean the evil turtle, which always tries to bite my face off and is possibly an immortal spawn of the underworld!?" I ask.

"Uhh…Yes? The dog with the shell," he answers, "not sure about all the other stuff though. It usually bites the people who aren't evil; like you, me, Nicole ***under his breath*** sometimes, Anais, Darwin, Rocky, the potato, the TV, my shoe, the TV…"

"You said TV twice," Darwin pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Dad say back, "the point is, not long after we got him, I had placed him in a box and left it on Miss Simian's porch as a prank…"

"Richard!" Mom exclaims disappointedly.

"Don't worry nothing happened to her, matter of fact, the dog ran away from her when she opened the box."

"So," Anais pipes up, "what you're saying is, if it doesn't the people who are evil, we should see if it would attempt to bite the "conscience?" Just to see if it is bad or evil?"

"Uh… I guess so…" Dad says uncertain before whispering to me, "What were we talking about again?"

"The other me… upstairs," I whisper back.

He nods as though he understands, but… well… we know how he is.

"Look Anais," I say returning to the conversation, "That sounds like an alright idea, but there are a couple of problems. Do we tell him he's about to be attacked by an evil turtle, that was probably spawned from the deepest pits of the underworld? If he is attacked, how can we make it up to him?"

"_IF…_ if is the word isn't it? We can't be too careful," Anais stubbornly won't let up.

"Alright fine, but where is that demon turtle anyway?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom," Darwin says with a small pout.

**'Why is he upset?'**

I then notice Mom's face filling with worry. She swiftly gets up and rushes to the stairs.

"Rick?" she calls before…

** *HIGH-PITCHED GIRLY SCREAMING* *BUMP* *RUMBLE***

"Sounds like he got attacked," Anais says with a look of shock on her face.

I was about to tell her off, but I heard another scream from upstairs. I rushed passed mom, ran up the stairs and down the hall, mom right behind me.

The first thing I see when I get to bedroom is Rick struggling to get the turtle off of him. The turtle's mouth seemed to have engulfed Rick's entire face. His terror-filled screams muffled by the turtle's mouth and his panicked yanking of the turtle shell spelled out his desperation.

I rush to him and grab the back the shell and pull the shell with all my might!

***muffled* **"HELP!" He's screaming from inside the turtle's mouth!

"RRGH" I can't dislodge the turtle from his face as I pull, "I… wish… my arms… weren't… noodles!"

***Muffled*** "You and me both," he said through the shell.

Mom went behind Rick and looked the turtle in the eye and I could see the thing that half the town fears as her eyes seemed to light on fire. The fear I felt looking at her angry side was so strong that I didn't notice that the turtle had not only let go of Rick's face, but that me and the turtle were holding each other as we cowered in a corner.

"Are you ok, Rick?" she asks with a worried look.

"It… it… smelled l-like death in there," he said through his traumatized sputtering.

I look at the turtle and when I realizing that I'm holding…

"AWW!"

I toss him across the room out of fear, but it doesn't seemed hurt. It rolls over onto its feet and hisses at us before disappearing into the cluttered bedroom closet.

**'If I never see that thing again, it'd be too soon.'**

I look to Rick and see him trembling in mom's arms.

**'Huh… is that how I look when I'm scared?'**

"It's ok, Rick," mom said comfortingly, "you're safe now."

**~Day 7~**

**Rick's Perception**

_'Demon… demon… why is there a demon here?'_

**~Day 7~**

**Nikolai's Perception**

**_'HAHAHAHAHA! Whew, I'm crying…'_**

That entire scene was hilarious. I don't really want Rick to be getting hurt, but I can't help it if I find that amusing. I know he thinks he's taking a risk with me, and I appreciate it, but seeing this… well… I do like a little mischief.


End file.
